Kokoro?
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Dia sudah bukan Endou yang Kazemaru kenal lagi. Bukan Endou yang menjadi partner-nya dahulu. Bukan Endou yang menjadi temannya dulu. Bukan Endou yang adalah sahabatnya di masa lalu. Bukan Endou yang senantiasa tersenyum untuknya. Bukan Endou yang selalu mencolek dagunya. Bukan Endou yang- LAST CHAPTER! Terima kasih atas dukungan dan tanggapan dari kalian semua!
1. Military?

Akademi Militer Distrik 3.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, suasana di sebuah akademi militer distrik ketiga cukup menghebohkan, lantaran para senior yang membangunkan junior mereka dengan cukup ekstrim. Ah, apa sih yang tidak pernah dirasakan para junior ketika senior mereka memaksa untuk bangun?

Disiram air? Cek.

Diteriaki pakai toa? Cek.

Pukulan panci dengan sendok sup tepat di telinga? Cek.

Atau bahkan…

Diangkat, dan setelah itu diceburkan ke dalam danau? Cek.

Itu semua telah mereka rasakan selama bertahun-tahun mereka belajar. Bahkan ada yang sejak lahir hidup seperti itu.

Namun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memprotes.

Karena, mereka telah kehilangan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kehilangan sesuatu yang orang lain punya, sedangkan mereka tidak. Kehilangan 'benda' yang sejak kecil tak pernah mereka kenyam. Tak pernah mereka alami. Tak pernah mereka rasakan. Tak pernah mereka terima.

Tahukah kalian, apa 'sesuatu' itu?

Tepat.

Hati.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven fanfic

Chapter 1

*Military?*

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

.

.

.

* * *

Masih di Distrik 3. Sebuah tempat yang sunyi. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa diamati secara jelas dari tempat itu. Semua tak ada yang jelas dan teratur, namun, tak juga kacau.

Berbeda dengan distrik-distrik lainnya, Distrik 3 merupakan 'tempat di mana orang-orangnya hidup sendiri'.

Tidak. Mereka tidak benar-benar hidup sendiri. Hanya saja, mereka tak pernah saling perduli satu sama lain. Tak pernah saling menyapa. Tak pernah saling bergantung. Tak pernah saling berseteru akan sesama mereka.

Lain dengan distrik lainnya.

Distrik 1 misalnya.

Wilayahnya luas. Penduduknya banyak. Perekonomiannya berkembang dengan baik.

Akan tetapi, mereka sering membudidayakan sifat 'iri'.

Yah, mungkin karena itulah, Distrik 1, dari tiga belas tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, dilanda perang yang tak pernah berhenti. Entah kapan perang itu akan berakhir, orang-orang dari distrik itu sendiri pun tak tahu.

Perang saudara lah, istilah kerennya.

Lalu, Distrik 2.

Distrik yang damai, jika dilihat menggunakan satelit luar angkasa.

Tetapi…

Penduduknya kosong.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mau hidup di sana.

Yah, siapa yang mau hidup di distrik penuh kriminal seperti itu? Membuat orang takut saja.

Itu contoh. Sebenarnya masih –sangat- banyak –sekali- masalah yang ingin diceritakan mengenai dua puluh enam dari tiga puluh distrik yang ada di negara ini. Tapi, jika diceritakan semuanya, akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, bukan?

Ah, langsung saja ke inti masalahnya. Distrik 3.

Distrik 3 bisa dibilang seperti neraka dunia. Bisa juga dibilang seperti surga dunia.

Neraka dunia bagi mereka yang bertentangan dengan ajaran mereka. Dan surga dunia bagi orang-orang yang sepaham dengan mereka.

Karena, Distrik 3 menggunakan 'hukum rimba'.

Pernah dengar?

Yap, benar. 'Yang lemah akan dimakan yang kuat'.

Karena itulah, di distrik ini, didirikan akademi militer, pertama dan satu-satunya di negara ini.

Di sana, para pelajar diajarkan bertarung. Melewati medan perang, dan bertahan dalam keadaan apa pun. Bahkan, mereka diajarkan untuk saling membunuh jika diperlukan.

Sekali lagi, tak ada yang memprotes.

Karena, hati mereka telah 'mati'.

Tak akan ada lagi yang bersedih karena kematian teman. Berkabung karena kehilangan salah seorang dari mereka. Dan menangis karena ada yang hilang.

Tidak ada.

Mereka tidak kenal hati.

Tidak kenal perasaan.

Tidak kenal rasa sayang.

Tidak kenal rasa kasihan.

Yang ada hanya membunuh. Senjata. Perang. Dan kemudian mati seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan. Menyebabkan mereka harus menapaki medan perang lalu gugur di sana.

Perang.

Yah, di negara ini, perang saudara masih banyak.

Sudah lihat contoh Distrik 1?

Belum yang lain.

Distrik 13 dan 14, saat ini masih dilanda perang saudara. Sejak delapan tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Distrik 9 dan 10.

Distrik yang benar-benar aman, hanya Distrik 3, 18, 25, dan 29.

Distrik 3, seperti yang disebutkan, tempatnya orang-orang yang hidup sendiri. Distrik 18, hanya para imigran yang boleh masuk. Mereka tinggal dan hidup di sana selagi masih ada di negara ini. Dan jika ingin tinggal secara normal, hanya di Distrik 25 dan 29, yang dapat ditinggali orang-orang biasa.

Ada distrik aman, ada pula distrik mati, yaitu Distrik 2 dan 30.

Distrik 30, tidak ada apa pun. Hanya gurun pasir dipenuhi batu yang sulit dijangkau. Tidak ada yang hidup di sana selain hewan gurun dan kaktus. Karena letaknya yang berada di tengah-tengah benua, menyebabkannya jarang terkena angin laut dan di sana selalu panas, kering, serta gersang.

Negara ini memang tak akan bisa berdamai.

Negara ini memang tak akan bisa tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang bisa saling memahami.

Tidak ada yang bisa saling mengerti.

Hanya ada perang, membunuh, dan mati.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akademi Militer Distrik 3, Sabtu pagi.

"Perhatian! Untuk junior angkatan sembilan dan sepuluh, kumpul di lapangan utama… SEKARANG!" dari kejauhan, terdengar teriakan dari senior angkatan sebelas –karena hanya siswa tingkat akhir yang boleh memegang mikrofon perintah-.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar riuh ramai dari para siswa junior kelas sembilan dan sepuluh. Tidak mengerti alasan mengapa mereka dipanggil mendadak seperti itu.

Sedangkan di ruang siaran tempat suara senior itu diteriakkan, terlihat dua orang, tanpa ekspresi, yang satu memegang mikrofon, dan salah satunya sedang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari mikrofon tersebut.

"Hei, Kazemaru," panggil seorang yang duduk itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kazemaru –sebenarnya ia diragukan sebagai pemuda, kalau tak melihat seragam sekolahnya- menoleh dan memasang tampang sarkatis. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya intens.

"Apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan? Mereka junior, lho," kata pemuda yang sedang duduk itu. Sambil memutar-mutar gantungan kunci.

"Maksudmu apa, Endou? Kita ini siswa akademi militer, tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan. Kau sudah lupa itu?" Kazemaru mematikan mikrofon, dan berniat berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum Endou berkata-

"Yah, aku tidak lupa, sih. Hanya saja, kelihatannya aneh kalau kau galak di depan mereka, jadi makin cantik, lho…"

-seperti itu. Sembari mencolek sedikit dagu Kazemaru. Sedangkan sang pemilik, hanya diam dan men-_deathglare_ Endou, sahabatnya sejak angkatan pertama.

"Cih, ternyata kau benar-benar lupa prinsip akademi militer ini, Endou," Kazemaru sebenarnya ingin menjawab godaan Endou yang seperti bisikan gaib. Yah, tapi berhubung mereka telah bersahabat selama sebelas tahun, Kazemaru menyadari, kalau berdebat dengan Endou pasti tak akan ada hasilnya meskipun sudah pasti ia yang menang.

"Jangan kaku, Kazemaru. Selama sebelas tahun di militer, memangnya kau tak bosan dengan ajaran yang itu-itu saja? Aku, sih, kalau bisa mau kabur secepatnya. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, kalau aku sudah cinta pada militer, tak mungkin kutinggalkan," celoteh Endou panjang lebar. Kazemaru memutar matanya, bosan.

Hening.

Diam.

"Itu bukan urusanku," balas Kazemaru sambil mengangkat bahu. Baik, itu bisa dikatakan kejam. Melihat mulut Endou sudah menganga lebar. Tak percaya dengan respon Kazemaru.

Mungkin, pemuda cantik itu telah benar-benar tak berhati.

Sedikit banyak, Endou bisa tersenyum, tapi ia juga bisa sedih.

Ia tersenyum, ajaran militer ternyata sudah masuk hingga mendarah daging dalam diri sahabatnya.

Dan sedih, karena konsepsi militer itu telah mematikan apa yang seharusnya ada dalam diri Kazemaru.

Tak seperti dirinya.

Meski bisa dibilang tak punya hati, namun Endou masih punya tawa dalam hidupnya. Jadi, tidak kosong.

Sedangkan Kazemaru, hidupnya benar-benar hampa.

Tidak ada apa pun.

Bahkan ia tak merasakan apa-apa ketika pertama kali membunuh orang di pelatihan angkatan keenam.

Kosong.

Sekosong tatapan matanya. Sekosong pikirannya. Sekosong hatinya.

Sehampa dirinya. Sehampa hidupnya. Sehampa jalur yang ia tapaki.

Yah, Endou tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun ia sahabat terbaiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian tahu, kenapa dipanggil kemari?" teriak Kazemaru lantang. Kini, barisan junior angkatan sembilan dan sepuluh telah berbaris rapi di hadapannya. Dan ialah yang memegang komando.

Kenapa Kazemaru jadi komandan?

Tentu saja karena ia adalah pemegang peringkat pertama dalam militer satu angkatan. Sejak angkatan tiga hingga sebelas. Kazemaru siswa yang pintar.

Baik dalam praktek, atau teori.

Ia bahkan akan diserahi jabatan tinggi ketika lulus dari akademi militer ini nanti. Dan ikut dalam barisan terdepan di medan perang.

Padahal, wajahnya cantik bagai perempuan. Tapi keahlian berperangnya tak main-main.

Yah, manusia tak bisa dinilai dari penampilannya.

"SIAP, TIDAK!" jawab para junior serempak.

Barisan itu, tidak dibagi dalam angkatan.

Melainkan, dibagi dalam _gender_.

Perempuan, berbaris di kompi sendiri. Tidak peduli angkatan berapa, jika ia berpostur tubuh tinggi, wajib berada di barisan terdepan.

Begitu pula untuk kompi laki-laki.

"Kalian dipanggil, untuk mengikuti ujian kenaikan angkatan!" Kazemaru berteriak kembali. Para junior saling berpandangan dengan was-was. Dalam militer, sebenarnya hal itu tak boleh dilakukan karena mereka sedang dalam sikap siap. Tapi, tentang ujian kenaikan angkatan tahun ini, sepertinya ada yang berbeda, karena mereka langsung dipanggil menghadap senior.

"Bersama dengan angkatan sebelas, kalian akan ditugaskan ke Distrik 3, yaitu distrik yang kita tempati saat ini, mewakili distrik ini untuk mengikuti ujian pertahanan!" pada saat angkatan sebelas disebut, derap langkah kaki yang ramai nan tegas menyela kegiatan para junior sebelumnya, mengobrol.

"Ada pertanyaan?" ucap Kazemaru ketika para angkatan sebelas sudah berdiri dalam sikap istirahat dengan diam. Sontak, seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan pertanyaan.

Kazemaru mempersilakan anak dari angkatan sembilan itu –terlihat dari warna dasi seragamnya yang hijau, untuk angkatan sembilan- untuk berbicara. Dengan menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Mengapa kita mewakili Distrik 3 dalam perang, sedangkan kita masih berstatus sebagai siswa akademi Distrik 3?" sang siswi bertanya. Mendengar itu, Kazemaru menaikkan alisnya, yang hanya terlihat satu karena yang sebelah lagi tertutup poni.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Sebenarnya hanya siswa angkatan sebelas yang diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian ini. Karena ini adalah ujian kalah sama dengan mati!"

"Dan, kita mewakili Distrik 3, dikarenakan distrik ini sedang konflik perebutan wilayah dengan distrik di sebelah utara kita, yaitu Distrik 5. Ujian kenaikan tingkat tahun ini, kita ditugaskan untuk menjadi barisan pertahanan yang menangani seluruh pertahanan Distrik 3. Tentu saja ini adalah pertarungan yang sebenarnya!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Seseorang menyela ucapan Kazemaru. Sebenarnya pemuda cantik itu mau melanjutkan, tapi sudah disela, apa boleh buat.

Kazemaru, tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun –yah, walaupun dalam hati, ia sudah akan mengutuk siswa angkatan sepuluh itu- menjentikkan jarinya kembali, mempersilakan pemuda berdasi merah itu agar bicara.

"Kalau ini adalah ujian kalah sama dengan mati, kenapa kita yang diikutkan? Bukankah kita masih dalam pelatihan, belum diizinkan untuk memegang senjata resmi perang?" pertanyaan yang hampir sama dengan siswi angkatan sembilan tadi. Tapi, pertanyaan pemuda itu lebih tepat dibilang, kalau ia mengkhawatirkan nasibnya.

"Kalian, angkatan sembilan dan sepuluh, tak dimasukkan dalam barisan depan. Tapi, barisan pertahanan. Kenapa kita yang diikutkan, karena hanya ada kita di Distrik 3 ini. Tak ada penduduk yang lain," Kazemaru mengambil napasnya sebentar. Mata madunya berkilat, entah karena apa.

Yah, sebagai distrik kecil, Distrik 3 hanya menyediakan akademi militer, akademi perawat dan dokter, akademi teknologi, juga akademi-akademi yang lain. Tak ada penduduk yang lain. Seperti kata Kazemaru.

Jadi, yang ada di sana hanya anak-anak remaja yang memakai seragam sekolah akademi, dan guru-guru yang mengajar. Itu saja.

Kalau mau hitung penjaga kantin, sebaiknya jangan dihitung. Karena semua akademi di Distrik 3 tak memilikinya. Kantin mereka otomatis.

Pemimpin dan aparat keamanan? Maaf saja, Distrik 3 bukan tempat di mana orang ingin diatur dan mengatur. Mereka mengatur diri sendiri bersama-sama di akademi masing-masing.

Pasar? Mereka tak punya. Semua kebutuhan mengimpor dari distrik lain. Langsung ke akademi, pemerintah tak ikut campur –berhubung mereka tak punya-.

Lagipula, banyak akademi yang memakai sistem asrama.

Begitu juga dengan seluruh akademi di distrik ini.

Intinya, Distrik 3 adalah distrik yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang belajar dan mengajar. Sebab isi distrik itu hanya mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seluruh anggota angkatan sebelas, memegang senjata masing-masing yang telah disiapkan. Tak terkecuali Kazemaru dan Endou. Bahkan, Kazemaru telah memegang lencana tanda komandan di seragam militer bagian dada kiri. Bertuliskan nama beserta jabatannya.

Sepertinya, semua penduduk Distrik 3 –yang terdiri dari guru dan murid-, ikut ambil bagian dalam perang. Akademi militer pada bagian medan, akademi perawat dan dokter pada bagian medis, serta akademi teknologi pada bagian pakaian perang dan persenjataan.

"Kau tegang, Kazemaru?" tanya Endou ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi untuk sampai ke daerah perbatasan mulai meninggalkan akademi, tempat yang untuk sementara dijadikan markas senjata.

Kazemaru menggeleng singkat. Sebenarnya, dia bukan tegang. Dia hampir tak pernah tegang dalam hal apa pun, kecuali yang menyangkut dengan kehancuran asrama akademi –mau tinggal di mana dia kalau asrama akademi hancur?-. Tapi, ia sedikit gelisah, karena ini adalah perang yang sesungguhnya. Bukan percobaan.

Dia tidak berpikir guru-gurunya kejam. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Toh, guru-gurunya juga ikut ambil bagian dalam perang ini. Di barisan paling depan pula. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya memikirkan tentang guru-gurunya yang kejam.

Hanya saja, Kazemaru merasa…

Sedih?

_Hell_, ia tak memiliki hati. Mana mungkin merasa sedih.

Entah apa kata yang pantas digambarkan untuk keadaannya sekarang.

Takut?

Huh, akademi militer tak mengajarkan kata takut.

Ah, ia tak tahu. Dan sama sekali tak ingin tahu.

Sebab, tak ada gunanya memikirkannya. Tepat beberapa jam dari sekarang, pasti ada teman-temannya yang gugur dari pertarungan.

Sebagai komandan pasukan, ia harus berpikir lurus ke depan.

Namun, pikirnya, jangan sampai terbawa suasana. Tak ada waktu untuk merenungi teman yang mati.

'Termasuk,' ia menoleh ke arah Endou. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu, bukannya menyiapkan mental, malah tidur sambil bersandar di mobil.

'Endou…' pemuda cantik itu menatap miris Endou.

Memang, ia selalu cuek dan berlagak egois di depan Endou.

Selalu memutar mata bila anak itu sudah berceramah di depannya.

Selalu menopang dagu jika Endou sudah berceloteh riang mengenai _anime_ yang ditontonnya semalam.

Selalu tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang Endou perlihatkan.

Tapi, jujur saja, sebenarnya Kazemaru sangat perhatian pada Endou.

Seperti saat Endou terluka, Kazemarulah yang merawatnya. Atau saat Endou menangis ketika pertama kali membunuh teman sekelasnya karena terpaksa, tangan Kazemaru melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya, memeluk badan ringkih yang terlihat amat menyesal itu.

Yah, ia mengerti, itu pasti karena mereka telah bersahabat selama sebelas tahun.

Mungkin lebih, mengingat mereka berdua sejak lahir berada di sana. Di akademi militer.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu sekarang,' menggelengkan kepalanya, Kazemaru mengambil senjatanya dan turun dari mobil. Dua bilah pedang tersingkap di balik punggung bidangnya, beserta senapan besar yang menutupi pedang, dan beberapa pistol yang disemitkan di masing-masing pinggangnya.

Ketika ia turun, Endou yang baru bangun terus saja menguap selebar dan selama mungkin. Menghilangkan rasa bosan, barangkali. Kazemaru tak menggubris hal itu sama sekali. Yang ia pikirkan, ia akan kehilangan temannya, atau temannya itu yang kehilangan dirinya, atau mungkin mereka akan saling kehilangan –dalam artian, keduanya gugur-.

Atau ketiganya?

Oh, yang mana pun, Kazemaru berharap, ketiga-tiganya tak benar terjadi.

"Ini perbatasan, ya?" tanya Endou, masih sambil menguap. Kazemaru memicing sembari mengangguk perlahan. Medan perang mereka, perbatasan antar distrik, telah terlihat jelas, di depan mata mereka.

Distrik 5.

Sebenarnya, isi distrik itu kaya akan sumber daya alam.

Hanya saja, penduduknya sedikit, dan wilayah mereka terlalu sempit untuk mengolah sumber daya sebanyak itu.

Karena itulah, mereka berunding dengan distrik di wilayah selatan, Distrik 3. Untuk meminta pembagian wilayah.

Sayangnya, pihak Distrik 3 menolak. Dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

Mengangkat bahu, Kazemaru mengiringi kompinya menuju tempat barisan pasukan penyerang. Sepanjang ia berjalan melewati padang rumput di sana, ia hanya menunduk. Entah berpikir, entah tidak. Sehingga tanpa disadarinya, Endou terus memperhatikannya.

Iseng, sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menggoda sang pemuda cantik. "Komanda~n, kau gugup, ya?" ucapnya sambil tertawa, tak lupa mencolek dagu Kazemaru –rutinitas sehari-hari mereka-.

"Apa, sih!" kata Kazemaru sambil memberi Endou _deathglare_ termanisnya. Tak puas, Endou kembali terkikik, "kaku sekali, sih? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Dalam sekejap itu, Kazemaru membatu. Tak mungkin bilang kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Endou. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu malah salah tingkah dan tak konsentrasi di medan perang. Atau yang lebih parah, semakin menggodanya dengan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, dan itu membuatnya muak, sungguh.

Yah, meskipun ia ingin Endou juga mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti ia mengkhawatirkan Endou melebihi dirinya sendiri.

'Konyol,' ia membatin. Manusia tak berhati macam dirinya mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Khh, suatu keajaiban.

Kazemaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Opsi terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, iya 'kan?" Endou bertanya. Kali ini, nadanya serius.

Pemuda cantik sahabatnya itu berbalik memandangnya. Menatap Endou lurus. Keduanya tak bergerak sama sekali. Mengabaikan kompi barisan yang sebentar lagi sampai di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahasnya. Lebih baik kita segera ke kompi daripada dihujani peluru dengan berdiri di sini," Kazemaru berjalan duluan dan melewati Endou.

"Hoi, Kazemaru!" panggil Endou. Ia tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya satu itu. Ia yakin seratus persen, tadi Kazemaru sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi di sisi lain, pemuda itu tak mau berbicara apa pun padanya.

'Dan aku yakin seribu persen, kalau tadi wajahnya memerah sedikit waktu kutatap matanya!' batinnya menjerit. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa wajah Kazemaru memerah, biasanya yang seperti itu akan terjadi jika perempuan berhadapan dengan laki-laki –tentu saja ia melihat di _anime_ yang ditontonnya setiap malam-. Tapi, dalam kamus Kazemaru, mungkin lain.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Namaku Endou, kau siapa?" anak yang disapa itu, tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun pada anak lain yang mengulurkan tangan tepat di hadapannya. Ia hanya meneruskan membaca bukunya._

_Melirik ke atas sekilas, anak itu kembali berkutat pada bukunya. "Kazemaru," katanya dingin sambil membalik lembaran buku tersebut._

_Senyuman Endou sedikit terkembang, "kita akan jadi _partner_ sampai lulus nanti. Mohon kerjasamanya," ujarnya riang. Walaupun Kazemaru hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar mata dan mengangguk sedikit saja._

_Sebenarnya Kazemaru tak pernah ingin menjalankan tugas bersama seorang rekan. Ia ingin menyendiri. Hanya mau menjalankan tugas sendirian._

_Tapi sekolahnya, akademi militer yang baru saja ia masuki ini menerapkan sistem yang lain._

_Setiap siswa akan diberi rekan. Berlaku sampai lulus nanti. Dengan tujuan, supaya salah satu dari _partner_ mereka dapat melindungi salah satunya. Dan juga, mereka hanya diberi satu rekan, agar tak berbaur._

_Karena menurut mereka –para guru yang mengajar-, jika siswa berbaur, maka akan sulit memisahkan mereka ketika sudah meluncur di medan perang. Dan dikhawatirkan akan terjadi gangguan mental jika ada salah satu teman mereka yang gugur._

_Walaupun mereka menyadari, bahwa dengan ber-_partner_, siswa akan semakin lengket dengan rekan mereka itu. Dan malah semakin sulit memisahkan mereka._

_Karena sebab itulah, pihak akademi memutuskan, agar siswa yang masuk ke akademi militer tak boleh diajari rasa kasihan dan rasa bersalah._

_Yang ada hanya, rasa bangga karena telah mengalahkan teman-temannya, yang juga adalah lawan mereka._

_Kawan adalah lawan. Sahabat adalah musuh. _Partner_ adalah saingan._

_Siswa akademi militer harus berpikir seperti itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya._

'_Itu artinya, aku akan selalu sekelas dan bersama dengan anak berisik ini?' ia membatin sembari mengernyit tak suka. Bukannya benci pada Endou, sih. Tapi lihat saja sifatnya, berisik, urakan, dan berantakan, ia juga terlihat sangat tidak serius, yang ada bukannya mengerjakan tugas bersama, malah main-main._

'_Ya ampun. Apa salahku sehingga aku dapat rekan seperti ini?' Kazemaru menepuk dahinya pelan. Meratapi nasib –sepertinya-._

Kazemaru memutar kedua pedangnya. Ingatan masa lalunya, di mana ia yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Endou, terus saja menyelubungi pikirannya.

Yang ada hanya Endou.

Ia melirik sekilas sang objek pikiran yang ada di sebelahnya, sedang berusaha menahan serangan dari musuhnya.

Pihak lawan, Distrik 5, terdiri dari orang dewasa, yang paling muda sepertinya berusia sepuluh tahun di atas usia mereka.

Meski begitu, pihak Distrik 3 sama sekali tak gentar, mereka adalah pemuda dan pemudi terlatih yang dilahirkan untuk medan perang, serta memang ditakdirkan untuk mati di medan perang.

"_Nanti kalau sudah lulus, kau mau ke mana, Kazemaru?" tanya Endou di suatu pagi, di dalam ruang kelas 6-1._

"_Ya, tentu saja ke medan perang. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?" Kazemaru mulanya agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Endou. Tapi ia segera menenangkan diri. Ia kaget, karena semua orang di akademi pasti tahu, tujuan mereka lulus hanya satu, medan perang._

"_Benarkah? Kukira kau punya semangat hidup yang lebih beragam. Ternyata sama saja," ungkap Endou sambil mengangkat bahunya._

"_Cih, seperti kau punya tujuan lain saja. Kita di sini memang untuk pergi berperang, tahu," balas Kazemaru ketus. _

"_Iya, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya, setelah kau selamat dari medan perang itu, kau mau ke mana?" kembali, Kazemaru tercengang kaget._

_Lama._

_Hening._

_Ia tahu, kalau tujuan akademi militer adalah untuk mengirim mereka yang sudah lulus ke medan perang. Dan bertempur di sana._

_Namun, ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan selamat. Dari medan perang itu._

_Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya, kalau seandainya ia akan selamat._

_Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kazemaru menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku tak tahu, kalau kau?" ia balik bertanya._

"_Aku ingin pergi mencari keluargaku, aku yakin mereka masih hidup!" seru Endou semangat. _

_Kazemaru mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan menatap Endou kosong._

_Ia tak tahu tentang keluarga._

_Ia tak tahu apa yang Endou bicarakan saat ini._

_Ia tak tahu mengapa Endou bisa sangat bersemangat dengan kata 'keluarga'._

_Ia tak pernah mengenal dan mendengar tentang keluarga. _

_Tapi entah kenapa, ada setitik perasaan rindu ketika kata 'keluarga' itu diucapkan._

"_Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin?" Kazemaru bertanya lagi. Meskipun ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Endou. _

"_Entahlah, sesuatu di dalam diriku membuat otakku berpikir bahwa mereka masih hidup," ujar Endou sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kepala._

_Kazemaru tertegun. Pikirannya kosong sejenak. "Selamat berjuang," akhirnya, Kazemaru tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali ia lontarkan pada Endou._

"_Huwooo! Kazemaru tersenyum!" teriak Endou tiba-tiba. "Hei! Jangan keras-keras!" Kazemaru seketika menutup mulut Endou._

"_Hahaha! Kazemaru senyum! Akhirnya!" bahkan saat mulutnya masih dalam kepungan tangan Kazemaru pun, Endou tetap teriak. Frustasi sekaligus malu, Kazemaru balas berteriak._

"_Endou!"_

"Endou!"

Pemuda itu melihatnya.

Endou, yang tertusuk pedang lawan.

"Ukh…" pemuda berambut cokelat itu merintih. Kesakitan.

Dengan marah, Kazemaru menebas kepala lawan yang menghadangnya, lalu ia berlari ke arah Endou.

"Bertahanlah…" Kazemaru memapah sahabatnya. "Jangan… pedulikan aku…" Endou berlirih.

"Kau diam saja!" seru Kazemaru, walaupun dalam hatinya, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Endou.

Endou tersenyum. Entah pada apa dan siapa.

"Komandan… urusi pasukanmu yang lain. Aku tak akan apa-apa," ujarnya. Lebih terlihat pasrah mati di medan perang daripada dipapah oleh teman.

"Berisik! Jangan mati dulu! Bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk mencari keluargamu?" tanpa sadar, air mata Kazemaru menetes. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sayangnya, Endou tak melihat air mata itu.

"Haha… itu cerita lama…" Endou tertawa. Tawa yang menyakitkan.

Menghiraukan yang lain, Kazemaru membawa Endou ke sebuah hutan yang menjadi markas mereka. Sekaligus pos perawatan. "Lukamu harus diobati," katanya lemah.

Endou memperhatikan Kazemaru sejenak. Jemarinya tergerak untuk menghapus buliran air yang keluar dari mata sahabatnya. "Kau menangis…" meski sebenarnya tak suka, Kazemaru membiarkan tangan Endou menelusuri pipinya.

Ah, rupanya ia telah melihatnya.

"Ukh!"

Langkah Kazemaru terhenti. Entah oleh apa.

Matanya membulat, dan napasnya tertahan.

Keduanya –Endou dan Kazemaru-, melihat ke belakang. Memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Dan semua tepat seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Uhuk!"

Serta, darah yang mengalir keluar mulut Kazemaru.

Kazemaru, tertusuk oleh lawan.

"Kaze-"

"Larilah! Tinggalkan aku!" pemuda itu memotong perkataan sahabatnya.

Keduanya sama-sama tertusuk.

Perih.

Mengalihkan perkataan Kazemaru, Endou mengambil pedangnya.

Lalu, yang ada dalam pandangan Kazemaru, hanya gelap yang hitam nan kelam.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:

Hai! jumpa lagi ama saya, Tsubaki Audhi yang amat nista! Oke, kali ini saya mempersembahkan fic multichap lagi.

Sebenernya ini oneshot, tapi kepanjangan *ya iyalah, mana ada os 12 rebu kata lebih! itu gila namanya!*. terus saya potong jdi 3-4 chapter, g akan terlalu panjang, kok. tapi kyakny lama apdet-nya, abisnya saya mau nyelesain yg lain dulu#tidak bertanggung jawab, kamu!

fic ini terinspirasi dari...

emm...

*nyikut" duo Kagamine#plak

ah, pasti taulah lagunya apa... tapi konsepny beda banget kan sama lgu itu? cma intiny yg sama...

mengenai judul, ah, itu emang saya yg gila. dan karena judul ficny cma satu kata dan ada tanda tanya, makany judul chapternya juga begitu...*dor

o ya, di sini nama negaranya g disebut, soalny saya bingung mau namain apa. anggap aj Kazemaru, dkk tinggal di negara yg keadaanny sesuai dgn fic ini. oke..?#plak

Please, review, ya... kawan-kawan yg baik#plak


	2. Save?

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke hamparan salju.

Sendirian.

Langkahnya semakin berat, lantaran ia, selain membawa jaket dan mantel yang tebal, juga menggendong seorang pemuda di belakang punggungnya.

Pria itu bermaksud menolong si pemuda. Yang terbaring lemas di tanah yang sebelumnya menjadi medan perang. Dengan punggung yang tertusuk benda tajam menembus ke dada kanan. Menggenggam dengan erat tangan seorang pemuda lain yang ada di sebelahnya.

Juga detak jantung yang lemah.

Dan napas yang hampir tak ada.

Ia membawa pemuda yang ditemuinya, ke rumahnya yang kecil.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfic

Chapter 2

*Save?*

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Chara death! *hayo… siapa yang mati? #plak*, Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

7 hari kemudian.

Pemuda itu menerawang sedikit. Mengerjapkan matanya yang berat, ia merasa pusing seketika. Napasnya terasa hangat, ia bahkan bisa melihat udara yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Lalu, ia melihat sekeliling.

Ini bukan kamar asramanya.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Walau hanya sedikit, mengingat kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa tak akan mampu untuk mengorek kembali ingatan yang pernah ia simpan.

Ia ingat, saat ia memanggil para juniornya untuk berkumpul di lapangan.

Ia ingat, saat ia terpilih untuk memimpin pasukan di medan perang.

Ia ingat, saat itu adalah perang pertamanya.

Ia ingat, betapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Endou, sahabat terbaiknya, di sana.

Ia ingat, saat Endou…

"ENDOU!"

Pemuda itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, hendak mencari Endou.

"Akh!"

Tapi kakinya terhenti, dan tubuhnya terduduk, lantaran rasa sakit yang luar biasa muncul dari dada kanannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah bergerak dulu."

Pemuda berwajah cantik namun pucat itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dilihatnya seseorang berambut putih tulang dan mata _onyx_ berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan membawa nampan yang kelihatannya berisi minuman.

"Si… apa?" ia bertanya, serak dan sulit.

"Dokter. Namaku Gouenji," jawab orang itu sembari meletakkan nampannya di atas sebuah meja kecil. Ia membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri, namun ditolak oleh sang pemuda dengan tegas menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku tak… butuh bantuan…" desisnya. Mencoba berdiri, namun tak sanggup karena rasa sakit di dadanya kembali memuncak.

Mendengus, orang bernama Gouenji itu membantu pemuda itu lagi. "Kalau tak bisa, bilang saja kau butuh bantuan. Jangan keras kepala mentang-mentang kau anggota fraksi militer," katanya, ketus dan dingin.

"Aku… masih hidup?" tak menghiraukan perkataan Gouenji, si pemuda cantik kembali bertanya. Disambut dengan anggukan singkat tapi dingin oleh orang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Endou? Dia…" ucapannya terpotong, tak sanggup mengatakan itu.

Menyadari sesuatu, Gouenji langsung menyahut, "pemuda berambut cokelat yang terbaring di sebelahmu? Maaf, ia tak sempat diselamatkan," katanya _to the point._

Mata sang pemuda melebar. Tak percaya.

"J-jangan bercanda!" teriaknya, mencekik kerah jas putih panjang yang dikenakan Gouenji. Meski tenaganya tak ada, ia sudah terlatih untuk menyerang di saat kondisi kritis.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" usik Gouenji tak suka. Pria itu mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan sang pemuda pada kerah jasnya.

"Di mana Endou?" teriaknya, semakin mengencangkan cekikannya. "Di mana dia?" ia kembali berteriak. "Jangan bilang kalau dia mati!" walau begitu, sang pria tak mau menjawab.

"Hei! Jawab aku! Di mana Endou?" frustasi, pemuda itu tetap berteriak. Meski suaranya hampir tak ada. Meski tenggorokannya sakit. Meski dada kanannya menjerit.

Tapi, ia tetap melakukannya. Endou sahabatnya.

"Di mana Endou! Jangan bilang ka-"

"Aku tak tahu! Ia sudah meninggal! Tak ada gunanya kau tangisi! Aku tak sempat menolongnya walau aku seorang dokter! Aku tak bisa menghidupkan orang mati!"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan matanya. Menyadari bahwa pria itu benar. "Maaf…" sesalnya, sambil melepaskan cekikan tangannya, dan memalingkan wajah.

Gouenji hanya menatapnya datar. Ia mengerti, pemuda di depannya ini masih sangat muda untuk pergi ke dunia militer. Menghadapi kematian temannya saja ia tak sanggup. "Tak apa…" katanya paham, merapikan kerah jasnya kembali.

Hening.

"Namamu?" tanya sang pria. Memecah kesunyian yang hadir di antara mereka.

"Kazemaru," sahut sang pemuda sambil menatap kakinya. Ia duduk di atas kasur, dibarengi Gouenji.

Kembali, suasana hening.

"Sebenarnya, ini di mana?" tak tahu ingin bicara apa, Kazemaru bertanya.

"Rumahku."

_Twitch_.

Alis tunggal sang pemuda berkedut sesaat. "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan," katanya sambil memutar mata.

"Kau mau tanya ini distrik mana?" Gouenji bertanya balik. Kazemaru mengangguk, sembari memandangnya bosan.

"Bilang, dong. Ini Distrik 0," ucap Gouenji santai.

Ha?

Distrik 0?

"Aku tak pernah dengar ada Distrik 0. Bukankah hanya ada tiga puluh distrik di negara ini?" ujar Kazemaru menaikkan alisnya. Gouenji, sebagai jawaban, mengangkat bahunya. "Wajar, ini distrik yang tertutup. Lagi pula kecil, saking kecilnya kau bisa membedakannya dengan ukuran semut di peta," jawabnya panjang lebar sambil berdiri.

Penasaran, Kazemaru menggenggam ujung jas putih Gouenji. "Ceritakan padaku kenapa aku ada di sini, dan apa itu Distrik 0…" pintanya. Lebih terlihat seperti memerintah daripada meminta. Maklum, mantan komandan.

"Distrik 0 ada di bagian paling ujung sebelah timur negara ini. Sangat dekat dengan Distrik 3 tempatmu tinggal, dan Distrik 5. Kenapa kau ada di sini, jelas karena aku menemukanmu sekarat di tanah bersalju, dan aku membawamu pulang untuk menolongmu."

Kazemaru tertegun. 'Orang ini sangat baik', pikirnya. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengakuinya terang-terangan. Militer tak mengajarkan hal itu.

"Aku tahu…" Gouenji tiba-tiba bicara. Punggung lebarnya bersandar pada dinding. Kazemaru mendongak, 'tahu apa?' dahinya mengernyit.

Menghela napas, pria yang mengaku sebagai dokter itu meraih dagu Kazemaru, dan mengangkatnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Waktu kau bereaksi seperti itu saat bertanya tentang Endou, berarti kau tidak hanya menganggapnya teman, 'kan?" katanya, sekalian bertanya.

Kazemaru memandangnya bingung, "tentu saja aku hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Kami sahabat, memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan?" balasnya, balik bertanya.

"Khh, seharusnya kau sadar apa yang mau kukatakan. Dasar manusia tak berhati," papar Gouenji tiba-tiba. Dahi Kazemaru berkedut, "kami anggota militer. Kami tak diajari untuk memiliki perasaan," katanya ketus. Yang sebenarnya, tak ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Gouenji itu.

Gouenji mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja, aku mau kerja," lalu punggungnya menghilang dari balik tembok.

'Dia seperti pernah kulihat…'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu, Kazemaru terbangun ketika matahari sama sekali belum menampakkan wujudnya. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar putih itu dengan segera. Mencari penyelamat nyawanya.

Ah, ia bahkan tak mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi, akademi militer tak mengajarkan hal itu juga.

Mereka hanya menerima jika diberi, dan tak meminta jika tak ditawarkan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun sebagai balasan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kazemaru sembari melihat Gouenji. Pria itu menggerakkan sesuatu seperti sendok besar di atas piring cembung yang sepertinya keduanya terbuat dari besi. Entah apa namanya.

Gouenji menoleh singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada piring cembungnya. "Aku sedang memasak," jawabnya.

"Memasak?" Kazemaru merasa kata itu sangat asing di telinganya. Ia bahkan baru mendengarnya kali ini. "Ya, memasak. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" kali ini, Gouenji memutar kenop pada benda berbentuk persegi yang berada di bawah piring cembung tadi.

Kazemaru menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Aku hanya baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu," sahutnya jujur. Gouenji tertawa kecil.

"Kau tak pernah dengar kata 'memasak'? Ternyata Distrik 3 itu kuno," tawa kecilnya berderai, tapi Kazemaru tak terusik dengan hal itu. Baginya, biasa saja ditertawakan.

Selesai dengan tawanya, Gouenji mengambil piring yang 'normal' dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia lalu memindahkan sesuatu yang ada dalam piring cembung besinya ke dalam piring normal itu. "Makanlah," katanya, mempersilakan Kazemaru untuk memakan sesuatu itu.

"Ini dimakan?" tanya Kazemaru tak yakin. Gouenji mengangguk malas sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Memang itu tujuan memasak. Untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan," sahutnya datar.

"Memasak itu harus memakai piring cembung itu?" tunjuk Kazemaru pada benda besi yang teronggok menyedihkan dalam wastafel.

Pandangan Gouenji mengikuti arah tunjukan Kazemaru, "oh itu. Namanya kuali," katanya, masih sedatar tadi.

Ku-a-li.

Kata itu sepertinya juga merupakan hal yang baru bagi pemuda _turquoise_ itu. Ia mengingat-ingat kata itu dengan hati-hati dan seksama. Kuali. Kuali. Kuali. Kuali.

Seakan-akan, itu adalah mantera perubah wajah yang sejak dulu ingin didapatkannya, karena dari dulu ia sering diejek 'cantik'.

"Pada umumnya begitu. Sekarang, makanlah. Aku mau ke klinik," pamit Gouenji. Kazemaru hanya terdiam dan menatapnya. "Jangan-jangan, kau juga tak tahu 'klinik'?" tanyanya curiga. Kazemaru menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tahu klinik, kok," ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap makanan yang ada di atas meja itu.

"Baguslah. Jaga rumahku selama aku pergi. Aku tak akan lama, kok. Sampai jumpa," sebelum tubuh sang pria menghilang, tangan berkulit gelapnya mengusap-usap rambut Kazemaru.

Lembut.

'Tangannya hangat…' batin Kazemaru, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan kebingungan.

Ketika sosok pemilik tangan hangat yang membelai rambutnya itu menghilang, Kazemaru menatap kosong sekeliling ruangan itu.

Hampa.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia merindukan Endou.

Ia merindukan akademi.

Ia merindukan kamarnya.

Ia merindukan guru-gurunya.

Ia merindukan pelajaran-pelajarannya.

Ia merindukan segala sesuatu di akademinya.

Dan yang paling penting dan utama. Ia merindukan Endou.

Kazemaru bahkan belum lulus dari akademi militer. Ia hanya ditugasi memimpin barisan pertahanan, dan berakhir sekarat. Dengan dada kanan dan punggung yang luka parah, ia ditolong oleh seorang dokter muda yang membawa dan merawatnya di rumah sang dokter.

Betapa beruntung hidupnya.

"Endou…" ia menggeram pilu. Merindukan _partner_, rekan, dan sahabat terbaiknya selama sebelas tahun ini.

Kazemaru tahu, ia menganggap Endou sebagai orang yang mengerti dirinya. Mengerti hidupnya. Mengerti pola pikirnya. Temannya. _Partner_-nya. Rekan tugasnya. Endou sudah seperti bayangan dalam kehidupannya di akademi, dan itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

Pemuda cantik itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. 'Ini salah', ia berpikir. Manusia tak berhati sepertinya tak boleh merasakan apa pun. Senang, sedih, kesombongan, dan kerendahan hati. Semuanya.

Walaupun ia sudah tak berada di Akademi Militer Distrik 3 lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang…" Gouenji melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Ia lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah. 'Mana anak itu?' ia bertanya dalam hati. Mencari keberadaan bocah yang ia tolong seminggu lalu.

Tak ditemukan di dalam rumah, Gouenji pergi ke halaman rumahnya. Di sana memang ada Kazemaru, sedang duduk di teras memandangi kolam ikan kecil yang ada di depannya. Sambil bicara sendiri.

"Kalian senang bisa bersama?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gemericik air kolam yang menyahut pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian punya hati?"

Sekali lagi, hanya suara air yang menjawab.

"Aku tak punya hati, begitu kata Gouenji. Karena itulah aku tak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah ditolongnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi ia bilang aku tak punya hati, jadi aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Satu ikan koi besar melompat dari air. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Kalian ikan koi, 'kan? Berarti, ikan cinta?"

Kali ini, dua ikan koi yang melompat. Mungkin menanggapi pertanyaan Kazemaru sebagai kata 'ya'.

"Aku tak tahu apa pun tentang hal itu. Menurutku itu konyol. Barangkali karena aku selalu ada di lingkungan militer, jadi hal seperti itu tak diperlukan."

Mendadak sunyi. Bahkan bunyi gemericik air itu sudah tak ada.

"Hah, bodohnya aku bicara pada ikan. Memangnya kalian mengerti bahasaku? Mungkin saja, ya. Tapi aku pasti terlihat memalukan jika bicara pada ikan."

Ikan-ikan itu tak menjawab, tentu saja. Mereka hanya berenang berdesak-desakan karena jumlahnya terlalu ramai.

"Ehem."

Pemuda cantik itu menoleh. Gouenji sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Serius sekali. Sampai tak sadar kehadiranku," kata pria itu.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanpa peduli perkataan Gouenji, Kazemaru bertanya. Sebagai jawaban, dokter itu mengangguk diam. "Tapi menurutku, tidak konyol bicara pada ikan. Aku saja sering mengobrol dengan mereka," tambahnya.

Kazemaru mendengus, hendak tertawa tapi ditahan. "Entahlah. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu pada siapa pun, termasuk Endou," ucap Kazemaru. Seperti tidak yakin tentang apa yang ia sendiri bicarakan.

"Hal seperti apa?" tanya Gouenji, mengernyitkan sedikit alis putih tulangnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu 'hal' yang dimaksud, namun ia ingin mengerjai Kazemaru.

Sang mantan komandan itu menggeleng, "hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengan militer," ungkapnya, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Gouenji mengambil posisi di sebelah Kazemaru, dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Tangan berkulit gelapnya melempar sesuatu ke dalam kolam, yang dengan cepat diperebutkan oleh ikan-ikan koi di dalam kolam tersebut. "Apa yang kau lempar?" tanya Kazemaru penasaran.

Penyelamat nyawa Kazemaru itu tersenyum kecil, "roti," katanya tanpa menoleh, masih fokus dengan ikan-ikan koi di dalam kolam. Kazemaru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ikan-ikan itu. "Kau bilang tadi, ikan koi itu ikan cinta, 'kan?" Gouenji membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Kazemaru mengangkat bahunya, "aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku bertanya pada ikan-ikan itu," kilahnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Gouenji hampir memijit pelipisnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat betapa polos dan cerdasnya Kazemaru bicara.

"Iya, iya. Kau menang. Jadi aku tanya sekarang, mengapa kau berpikir ikan koi itu ikan cinta?" tanya Gouenji, kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan Kazemaru.

Pemuda belasan tahun itu menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan heran, "karena namanya sama, 'kan? Bukankah koi artinya cinta?" balasnya tenang. Sedangkan Gouenji menatapnya datar sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. "Benarkah?" tuntut sang dokter, meminta jawaban lebih logis.

Kazemaru mengangguk mantap. Ia memang berpikiran seperti itu tadinya. Menganggap ikan koi dinamai sesuai dengan kata cinta. "Kalau bukan, apa lagi? Memangnya menurutmu apa?" ia balik bertanya.

Gouenji menggeleng singkat, ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Kazemaru. Berhubung anak itu berasal dari lingkungan militer, tidak mungkin menyadari apa yang orang biasa rasakan. "Susah bicara denganmu, lebih baik tidak usah dibahas," katanya tanpa maksud mengejek.

"Yah, terserahlah," katanya malas sambil memutar matanya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang mau kau katakan. Yang pasti itu tak ada hubungannya dengan militer, 'kan?" sekali lagi, Gouenji menanggapi sambil mengangguk dalam diam. "Berarti itu bukan urusanku," lanjut Kazemaru tenang.

'Padahal 'hal' yang dimaksud olehku juga sama dengan 'hal' yang ia bicarakan tadi,' batin Gouenji sedikit _sweatdrop_. 'Anak ini polos sekali, sih,' lanjutnya dalam hati, tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar.

"Hei, Gouenji," panggil Kazemaru. Dokter muda itu menoleh, "bisakah kau memeriksaku lagi? Dadaku sedikit sakit," pinta pemuda itu.

Sang dokter mengerjap sebentar, "ikut aku," katanya singkat sebelum menuntun Kazemaru masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"AKH!" jerit Kazemaru ketika tangan dingin Gouenji sampai ke dadanya. Masih terasa amat sakit, berhubung lukanya belum ditutup –dengan cara dijahit- dan perbannya belum diganti.

"Sabar dulu, tak akan ada gunanya kau menjerit. Rasa sakitnya cuma sedikit, kok," tanpa memperhatikan Kazemaru yang sudah kesakitan luar biasa, Gouenji tetap saja mencoba menjahit luka di dada kanan sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu mendengus, sebal dengan sikap sang dokter yang mengacuhkan kesakitannya. "Sakitnya cuma sedikit katamu? Ini sangat sakit, tahu!" erang Kazemaru memprotes. "Kalau kau menjerit sambil mengeluh begitu, tentu saja tambah sakit. Sekarang coba kau diam dulu, biarkan aku membiusmu," ucap Gouenji yang menyadari obat penenang biasa tak akan cukup untuk menenangkan sang bocah militer. Ia lalu mengambil obat bius dengan dosis cukup tinggi di rak, lalu mengambil jarum suntik yang baru.

Kazemaru membulatkan mata madu cerahnya, kaget. "Kau mau membunuhku dengan jarum suntik sebesar itu?" geramnya, dengan amat kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat jarum suntik yang besarnya amit-amit itu.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu, aku mau menyelamatkanmu. Tapi karena kau tak bisa diam, jadi aku pakai jarum suntik besar ini," sahut sang dokter itu tenang. Mata _onyx_ kelamnya sama sekali tak melihat Kazemaru dan tetap fokus dengan jarum suntik di tangannya.

Hampir saja Kazemaru pingsan kalau saja tak mengingat dirinya adalah mantan anggota militer. Dengan senjata saja ia tak takut, masa' dengan jarum suntik nyalinya langsung ciut? Memalukan. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" goda sang dokter, yang menurut Kazemaru malah jadi menyeramkan karena wajahnya saat ini memang tidak ramah.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau kusuntik juga dengan jarum yang bahkan lebih besar dari ini," mata Kazemaru kembali membulat. Ia sangat tidak percaya kalau dirinya pernah disuntik dengan jarum yang bahkan lebih besar dari yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya frustasi. "Aku tak mau disuntik dengan itu! Bisa-bisa aku ma-"

Pemuda itu tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Gouenji sudah menyuntikkan obat bius itu ke dalam tubuhnya hingga pingsan. "Dengan ini ia akan tidur selama dua hari," katanya sendirian. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kazemaru yang katanya akan tidur dua hari. Menurutnya sendiri itu bagus, walaupun Kazemaru pasti akan memprotes habis-habisan jika pemuda itu tahu.

'Yah, setidaknya bisa tahan sampai operasi penjahitannya selesai…' batin Gouenji sembari menyiapkan peralatan bedah dan jahit medisnya. Ia melakukan operasi itu sendirian, tidak membutuhkan banyak orang karena baginya itu merepotkan, ia lebih suka sendiri.

Dalam berbagai hal, ia mirip dengan Kazemaru. Sama-sama menginginkan semua sendirian.

Enam jam kemudian, operasi penjahitannya selesai. Sang dokter membersihkan peralatannya, dan mengembalikan benda-benda itu ke dalam rak. Luka tusukan di dada Kazemaru kini sudah tertutup dengan rapi berkat tangannya.

Gouenji duduk di samping kasur yang ditiduri Kazemaru. Setelah operasinya selesai, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang mau ia lakukan, karena itu ia hanya diam memandangi wajah tidur pemuda yang terlelap itu. 'Coba kalau tiap hari dia tenang seperti ini, jadi aku tak repot,' pria itu membatin sendirian. Meskipun ia tak sungguh-sungguh menganggap Kazemaru itu merepotkan, tapi tetap saja, ia sedikit kewalahan dalam berdebat melawannya.

'Waktu itu… saat ia membicarakan soal Endou, tatapan matanya berubah…' dokter itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, tepat di hadapan Kazemaru. 'Tapi ia tak menyadarinya…' tangan kanan Gouenji, di luar kesadarannya, tergerak untuk membelai poni panjang yang menutupi mata kiri Kazemaru. Menurutnya, poni panjang itu harus segera dipotong karena mengganggu, dan ia sangat risih dengan keberadaan poni itu. Lagi pula, buat apa ditutupi dengan poni? Apa ada-

"!"

Saat itu, Gouenji refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari poni Kazemaru.

Karena setelah menyingkirkannya, ia melihat kenyataan dari itu.

Kenyataan bahwa Kazemaru hanya memiliki mata kanan.

Alias, buta sebelah.

Gouenji bisa tahu dari bekas luka melintang yang terlihat dari samping hidung hingga hampir ke telinga kirinya. Seperti luka tebasan pedang, tapi lebih lebar. Di bagian tengah luka itu, tepat di kelopak mata, ada bekas luka seperti belahan benda yang ditebasnya.

'Mungkinkah karena ini dia menutupi matanya dengan rambut?' Gouenji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu tentu tak terjawab, karena sang objek sedang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius.

Sang dokter muda mencoba membuka kelopak mata kiri Kazemaru yang permukaannya telah terbelah sedikit.

Gelap.

Hitam.

Matanya memang tidak ada. Hanya ada gelap berwarna hitam mengisi lubang yang seharusnya ditempati organ bernama bola mata itu. Mungkin matanya sudah dicabut ketika ia mendapat luka tebasan itu. 'Kasihan sekali…' Gouenji menatap miris pemuda itu, di usia sangat belia, ia sudah kehilangan sebelah matanya, sebagian dari penglihatannya, setengah dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Jemari lentik sang dokter meraba bekas luka tebasan itu, 'kasar…' gumamnya. Jelas saja kasar, luka itu tak pernah dirawat oleh sang pemilik karena sudah lama mengering. Tak ada gunanya lagi dihiraukan.

Lagi, tubuh Gouenji bergerak tanpa sadar. Namun kali ini bukan tangannya.

Tapi kepala beserta tubuh bagian atasnya, tergerak condong ke depan, tepat di atas Kazemaru.

Poni Kazemaru yang telah tersingkir, ditahan oleh jemari Gouenji. Ia lalu memajukan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu.

Kemudian, bibirnya mengecup kelopak mata kiri Kazemaru yang tertebas. 'Selamat tidur, Bocah…' ia membatin tanpa maksud jahat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Langitnya biru…" gumam Kazemaru di dalam sebuah kamar yang disiapkan Gouenji. Kamar operasinya.

"Tentu saja biru. Memangnya kau pikir warna apa? Cokelat madu seperti matamu?" ejek Gouenji, Kazemaru manyun seketika. Pemuda itu memperhatikan langit cerah lewat jendela kamar. Dengan sang dokter yang menjaganya.

"Aku, 'kan hanya kasihan pada langit yang biru itu," jawab Kazemaru sambil mengangkat bahunya. Gouenji mengernyit tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu membalas, "habisnya, ia harus melihat pemandangan pahit peperangan di bawahnya. Dengan terus menjulang tegak di angkasa, ia terus menghadapi tanah di bawahnya yang berlumuran darah. Kasihan, 'kan?"

'Masuk akal, tapi itu tak akan dipikirkan oleh banyak orang,' batin Gouenji mengiyakan sekaligus menyanggah.

"Perkataanmu seperti seorang pujangga saja," komentar sang dokter dengan maksud mengejek. Kazemaru tetap diam, ia tak ingin menyela. Sejujurnya, ia memang kasihan dengan langit yang berwarna biru cerah di pandangannya. Langit biru secerah itu, menurutnya, tak pantas dilihat oleh manusia-manusia berdosa seperti dirinya dan orang-orang yang sedang berperang saat ini.

Gouenji sebenarnya ingin menanyakan perihal mata Kazemaru yang tertebas itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena berpikir itu akan membuat emosi Kazemaru memuncak.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Dokter itu tersentak. Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau dirinya dari tadi terus memperhatikan Kazemaru. "Tidak ada apa-apa…" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu bidangnya.

Kazemaru memicing, "kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Karena matanya saat ini masih mengarah pada langit siang di luar jendela. Seperti berbicara sendiri.

Gouenji seketika merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak mungkin menanyakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, nanti Kazemaru tersinggung. "Tapi aku tak akan tanya apa yang kau sembunyikan itu," lanjut Kazemaru, yang rupanya belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

Sang dokter mengangkat kedua alisnya, menunggu kalimat Kazemaru selanjutnya, "karena kau bukan siapa-siapa dariku, aku tak berhak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan. Apa pun itu, kurasa itu bukan urusanku," sang pemuda kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang kusembunyikan itu mengenai dirimu?" tanya Gouenji tiba-tiba. Membuat Kazemaru yang sedari tadi tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menjadi menoleh dan berpaling ke arahnya.

Lalu mata mereka bertemu.

_Onyx_ dan madu.

Hanya tiga.

Mantan anggota militer itu mendengus, "sudah kubilang, aku tak akan tanya. Karena itu bukan urusanku. Kau mau menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, aku tak berhak ikut campur. Sekalipun itu mengenai aku," balasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke langit cerah di jendela.

"Kau mau bilang, aku pun tak boleh ikut campur urusanmu?" ungkap Gouenji, menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kazemaru. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "karena aku sudah mencoba untuk tak mencampuri urusanmu, sadar dirilah kalau kau juga tak boleh mencampuri urusanku," katanya sarkatis sembari melambaikan tangan.

Kazemaru mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dalam posisi telapak tangan di atas. "_Deal_?" senyum kecil namun berbahayanya merekah.

Plok.

Dan Gouenji menyambut tangan itu dengan menepuk telapak tangan kanannya di atas tangan Kazemaru yang terulur.

"_Deal_."

Walaupun sang dokter juga merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengetahui rahasia Kazemaru.

"Hei," panggil Kazemaru. Ia tak peduli kalau panggilan itu sopan atau tidak, karena ia memang tak akan memikirkannya. "Apa?" sahut Gouenji dingin, meskipun sebenarnya ia memaklumi keadaan Kazemaru yang memang tak pernah diajari sopan santun selama sekolah di lingkungan militer.

Kazemaru melompat dari tempat tidur, lalu ia duduk di pinggir kasur. "Kau, 'kan orang dewasa -yah, kurasa setidaknya kau lebih tua dariku-, jadi kupikir orang dewasa pasti mengerti keadaan negara ini," katanya memulai.

Gouenji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "terus?" tuntutnya.

Pemuda di hadapan sang dokter menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan, "yah, maka dari itu aku mau tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada negeri ini? Aku pernah dijelaskan oleh para guruku di akademi, kalau keadaannya sangat parah. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kazemaru penasaran.

Dokter itu memutar posisi duduknya, "sebenarnya…" ucapnya memulai. "Negeri ini tidak bisa dibilang 'sangat parah'," Kazemaru terdiam, meskipun ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Gouenji.

"Tapi, negeri ini sudah 'benar-benar hancur'," ketika mendengar kata itu, dalam sekejap, sebelah mata Kazemaru membulat. 'Benar-benar hancur' itu kumpulan frasa yang sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar, karena bagaimanapun, ia menyayangi negerinya, tak ingin mendengar negerinya ini hancur sekalipun masih banyak perang saudara di dalamnya.

"Apa yang menye-" pertanyaan Kazemaru dipotong oleh Gouenji, yang meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir sang pemuda, "aku belum selesai, Bocah…" protesnya.

Memutar matanya, Kazemaru berusaha bersikap sabar meski itu bukan sifatnya, "baiklah, aku tak akan menyela lagi," sungutnya.

"Sejak pemimpin negeri ini meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang sanggup menggantikannya. Jadi selama ini negeri ini bergerak sendiri tanpa pemimpin."

'Jadi sebelum aku lahir, negara ini memang sudah kacau,' Kazemaru membatin ngeri.

"Lalu, banyak distrik yang memberontak menuntut kepemimpinan. Mereka tidak ingin berada di negeri yang kekuasaannya kosong, karena akan berpotensi penjajahan dari negara lain. Maka dari itu, dibentuk akademi militer di Distrik 3 tempatmu tinggal, tidak hanya bertujuan untuk melatih siswa di medan perang, tapi juga untuk melahirkan para pemimpin baru."

"Distrik 0 yang pernah kusebutkan ini, merupakan distrik rahasia yang berdiri untuk menyembunyikan para pejabat penting. Nyawa mereka terancam akibat pemberontakan para pemimpin distrik. Meski begitu, Distrik 0 merupakan daerah yang tak boleh diketahui akademi militer, sebab para murid akademi militer pasti akan berpihak pada rakyat."

"Jadi karena itulah kami tak mengetahui apa pun soal Distrik 0?" Gouenji mengangguk perlahan.

Dokter itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia merasa sudah cukup bercerita banyak pada Kazemaru. "Gouenji," panggil Kazemaru lagi.

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Umurmu berapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di Distrik 0?" tanyanya beruntun. Dalam satu tarikan napas. Sedangkan Gouenji memandanganya sembari tersenyum –atau menyeringai, tidak bisa dibedakan antar keduanya jika itu terlukis di wajah Gouenji-. "Aku?" ia mengulang, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cuma seorang dokter yang kebetulan lewat saja, dan seperti katamu, aku orang dewasa."

* * *

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

* * *

a/n: OKE, SAYA YG NISTA BINTI ABAL INI UDAH MENGAPDET FIC INI! KYAHAHA~~#gembira

rencananya, sih, mau apdet sebulan sekali, tapi g tau jga, y… kan bru rencana… hehehe #plak. Abisny taulah saya, suka ngaret…

oke, ini balasan review:

**Ika Fittr**: emm… emang dr lgu Kokoro… #plak. Kazemaru selamat, tpi Endou… #dor. Ini dah apdet, silakan dibaca, makasih dukungan dan reviewnya…

**Draco de Laviathan**: Amazing? Wow, ini fic abal banget, lho… Kazemaru emang heartless, dan saya sengaja bkin dia ama Endou sperti itu… ini dah apdet, makasih reviewnya…

**Nesia-chan Oga Jiggy**: *lambai balik*, ehh? Kependekan y? ini 3000 kata lebih, lho… dah apdet, nih… makasih reviewnya…

**Kuyoshita**: eh? Endou ganjen? Mungkin…#plak. Kazemaru tsundere y? saya setuju tuh!#dterbangin. Endingny bkin gamang? Wohoho, ad yg lebih gamang lgi… #plak. Kazemaru selamat, tapi Endou… #plak. Makasih reviewnya y…

**edogawa ruffy**: ini dah apdet, Kazemaru selamat, Endou masih drahasiakan… #dor. Makasih reviewnya…

**The Fallen Kuriboh**: IYA~! saya juga kangen ma fic Wildthunder #walaupun saya g inget prnah review ato g#dor. Pokokny saya suka bnget. Nih udah apdet, makasih reviewnya…

**Saint Chimaira**: aduh, sampe ngerepoting pembaca? Saya yg salah, saya author gagal… #mewek. D sini saya emang sengaja bkin Kazemaru kyak gitu, soalny saya mau bkin kesan, gmanapun penampilan Kazemaru, dia tetep cwo… nih dah apdet, makasih review dan dukungannya…

**Kuroyin9**: halo juga… eh? masa fic ini keren? Mata Anda perlu reparasi y? #plak. Ini jelek n abal bnget tau… dah apdet nih, makasih reviewnya…

Fyuh… akhirnya terjawab semua… oh iy, chap 2 ini full GouenKaze kan? Tpi meski begitu, INI FIC ENKAZE! ENKAZE! ENKAZE! EN-#dkemplang.

Nyahaha… siapakah sebenarnya Gouenji? Benarkah ia hanya dokter biasa? Lalu, kemanakah Endou? Benarkah ia sudah meninggal? Yg bisa jawab bener saya kasih hadiah! Dari mana? Ya, dari bualan saya lah…#plak

Review dtunggu, minna… mau kecewa ma saya, kek, mau marah" kek, mau nge-flame, oke aja…

.


	3. He?

Ketika Gouenji membuka pintu rumahnya di pagi buta, tiga orang yang ia tidak kenal langsung menyerobot masuk ke rumahnya. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriaknya, takut kalau-kalau orang-orang itu adalah utusan dari akademi militer untuk mengambil Kazemaru kembali.

Ah, tunggu…

Mengapa ia takut?

Mengapa ia gelisah?

Mengapa ia khawatir?

Padahal, kalau ditelaah, Kazemaru selama ini memang merepotkannya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur ada orang yang mau mengambil Kazemaru kembali tanpa harus ia yang memintanya.

Lalu mengapa ia takut jika Kazemaru kembali ke akademi? Bukankah itu memang tempat asal dan tujuan dari pemuda itu?

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Sang dokter muda mengenali suara itu, bahkan walau suaranya tidak dikenali sekalipun, semua orang tahu kalau yang berteriak di sana adalah Kazemaru. Karena hanya ia yang ada di dalam rumah Gouenji saat ini.

Gouenji dengan cepat masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, dan mendapati pemuda militer itu sedang ditarik paksa oleh ketiga orang tadi agar keluar dari rumah. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau pulang!" teriaknya, meronta dengan sekuat tenaga dari cengkeraman orang-orang itu.

"Jangan membantah! Kepala Akademi sudah memanggilmu pulang! Cepat kembali atau kau akan terus dipaksa untuk pulang, dengan cara yang lebih kasar dari ini!" salah satu dari ketiga orang itu mulai berseru.

"Dada dan punggungku belum sembuh total, tahu! Kalian mau membawaku menghadap Kepala Akademi dengan keadaan begini?" balas Kazemaru tak terima. Meski begitu, ketiga orang tadi terus memaksa Kazemaru untuk ikut dengan mereka, "kau akan segera disembuhkan di akademi. Sekarang kau harus pulang!"

Kesal, Kazemaru mulai berteriak lantang, "aku mau pulang kalau ada Endou! Kalau Endou tak ada, aku tak mau pulang!"

Eh?

Gouenji yang memang sengaja menguping untuk melihat keadaan sedikit terkejut. 'Dia hanya mau pulang kalau ada Endou?' ia membatin keheranan. Sepenting itukah sosok seorang Endou di mata Kazemaru?

Walaupun Gouenji sudah berjanji agar tak mencampuri urusan Kazemaru, dokter itu penasaran juga. Memangnya ada apa di antara Endou dan Kazemaru, sehingga pemuda yang ditolongnya itu sangat memperhatikan Endou, bahkan tak mau pulang kembali ke akademi militer kalau tak ada dia?

"Endou? Dia sudah meninggal, tak ada lagi. Sekarang kau harus pulang!" ketiga orang yang menyeret Kazemaru tadi mulanya agak kaget waktu Kazemaru berkata kalau ia tak mau pulang. Tapi kemudian mereka bersikap biasa kembali.

Sedangkan Kazemaru, tetap berteriak kalau ia hanya ingin pulang kalau ada Endou. "Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku hanya mau pulang kalau ada Endou! Kalian bawa Endou hidup-hidup ke sini, baru aku mau pulang!"

Karena berisik –oh, dan mungkin saja ada alasan lain-, Gouenji menengahi keempat orang yang tengah berseteru itu. "Maaf, tapi kupikir tak baik untuk memaksa anak ini pulang. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tak mau pulang kalau tak ada seseorang bernama Endou itu, bukan? Aku rasa kalian tak bisa memaksanya begitu saja," sanggahnya tanpa maksud membela Kazemaru.

Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu mendengus, "tahu apa kau? Anak ini adalah tanggung jawab kami. Dia siswa yang penting di akademi militer kami."

Sang dokter memutar matanya, sekaligus berpikir untuk mencari alasan logis agar ketiga orang itu tak membawa Kazemaru pulang.

Ah…

'Ternyata aku memang tak ingin Kazemaru pulang ke akademi,' batinnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pura-pura bingung padahal canggung pada pemikiran sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh," ucapnya. Entah pada siapa. "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa. Soal Kazemaru yang menjadi siswa penting di akademi kalian, atau apa pun. Yang jelas…" dokter itu memotong kalimatnya-

"Kalian telah membuat rumahku yang dari tadi sunyi menjadi berisik! Sekarang keluar atau kutendang kalian!"

-dan berteriak marah. _Plus_ _deathglare_ seram gratis dari mata _onyx_ cerahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ancaman tendangan itu.

"Keluar! Atau akan kupanggil polisi sekarang!" ia berteriak lagi. Kali ini sambil mengambil pesawat telepon, berlagak ingin menghubungi polisi.

Ketiga orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dokter! Di sini mana ada polisi!" kata mereka, mengejek.

"Ini bukan Distrik 3, tolol. Ini Distrik 0. Distrik rahasia yang tentu saja dilindungi, apalagi untuk seseorang yang langka sepertiku," Gouenji membalas, tapi tak bermaksud untuk menyombong.

Sesaat, ketiga orang itu melihat Gouenji. Dia memang dokter biasa.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain mengenai dokter yang satu ini.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, tiga orang itu keluar dengan tangan hampa. Tanpa membawa Kazemaru yang harusnya mereka bawa pulang ke akademi.

"Kau bertingkah konyol," komentar Kazemaru saat tiga orang yang ingin membawanya tadi telah jauh. Catat, ia berkomentar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang mengejek orang atau mengerjai juniornya dulu.

Gouenji mengedikkan bahu. "Yang penting rumahku tak berisik," sahutnya mantap. Walau sebenarnya ia memang sudah menyiapkan alasan itu jika Kazemaru bertanya mengapa pria itu menahan kepergiannya.

Ternyata benar.

Gouenji sama sekali tak ingin Kazemaru pergi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfic

Chapter 3

*He?*

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5? Yabuno Tenya? Akihiro Hino? Katsuhito Akiyama? Miyao Yoshikazu? Siapa pun, yang pasti bukan saya! #mewek sendiri

Warning:

Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Dasar merepotkan," gumam Kazemaru sendirian. Ia meringkuk di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Menahan dingin yang selalu ada di Distrik 0 ini.

"Siapa yang merepotkan?" tanya Gouenji sembari menyampirkan handuk di bahunya. Barangkali dokter itu mau mandi. Kazemaru tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan ocehan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia mungkin sama sekali tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Gouenji sedang bertanya.

Seketika, Gouenji memperhatikan Kazemaru. Anak militer itu sama sekali tak merasa dipandangi seperti biasanya. Ia lebih memfokuskan diri pada kejadian tadi pagi, dan mengoceh-ngoceh tak jelas sambil terus-menerus bilang merepotkan.

'Jangan-jangan, anak ini jarang mandi, ya?' batin sang dokter. Menyadari kalau di lingkungan militer, mungkin saja Kazemaru tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mandi karena jadwalnya yang pasti amit-amit ketatnya itu. Mana murid-muridnya harus disiplin pula. Siswa penting seperti Kazemaru, tentu saja akan mematuhi peraturan, dan melupakan keharusan –oh, atau mungkin sebut saja ini sebagai keWAJIBan- seorang remaja untuk mandi.

Setahunya, sih, remaja itu perlu mandi. Sayangnya ia tak tahu banyak soal remaja. Ia bukan ahli dalam bidang itu. Ia dokter untuk organ dalam.

Yah, semua orang saja perlu mandi, masa' remaja dibedakan sendiri? Kecuali mereka ada kelainan mungkin saja.

Mengangkat bahunya –Gouenji tak mau tahu urusan anak itu lagi, titik! Ia sudah bertekad!-, dokter itu segera berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kazemaru sendirian yang masih setia dengan ocehan panjang merepotkannya.

Setelah bunyi klik pelan terdengar, Kazemaru tiba-tiba berhenti mengoceh. Ya, sebenarnya ia sadar dan tahu kalau dari tadi Gouenji memperhatikannya, dan menanyakan kalimat yang sama padanya. Tapi ia hanya melanjutkan ocehan tak jelasnya.

Dia sengaja, agar sang dokter cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan ia bisa-

"Cih, dasar Gouenji sialan…"

-bebas untuk mengumpat mengolok-olok seorang Gouenji, yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Seenak jidatnya.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Kazemaru tidak ingin mengejek Gouenji tanpa alasan. Ia hanya…

Ah, bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Habisnya, menurut Kazemaru, Gouenji itu tidak perlu melerai sampai mengusir seperti tadi, karena ia sendiri pun sebenarnya bisa mengatasi tiga orang tadi sendirian. Meskipun ia dalam keadaan terluka dan tanpa senjata.

Dan Kazemaru sama sekali tidak menyangka, Gouenji akan menahan kepergiannya, entah kenapa. Ia pikir dokter itu senang karena ada yang menjemputnya, tapi secara tak terduga penyelamat nyawanya itu malah tidak mengizinkannya pergi.

Ya, ia tahu itu. Walaupun tidak secara langsung. Memang ia tak punya hati, tapi ia tak bodoh. Dan sikap Gouenji itu membuatnya sedikit…

Senang?

Kazemaru mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak boleh merasa senang sebenarnya.

Hmph, meskipun ada yang membuatnya penasaran dengan sang dokter. Ia heran, mengapa tiga orang tadi menurut pada kata-katanya? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Benarkah Gouenji itu hanya dokter kebetulan lewat yang pernah ia katakan?

Ah, ia tak tahu. Dan ia tak ingin mencari tahu. Itu bukan urusannya. Siapa pun Gouenji, yang jelas semua itu bukanlah bagian dari urusannya. Urusannya hanyalah militer, dan ia hanya akan kembali ke militer kalau Endou sudah ia temukan.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Kazemaru membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia sama sekali lupa, dan tidak sadar kalau di sana masih ada Gouenji. Atau sepasang kaki yang membawa tubuh atletisnya ke kamar mandi.

Ia. Tidak. Sadar.

Harap camkan itu.

"!"

'Dia…' Kazemaru membatin ngeri. Di hadapannya itu. Terlihat tubuh seorang manusia. Gouenji. Membelakanginya.

Tubuh itu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun pakaian. Dikarenakan ia sedang mencuci rambutnya yang…

'Rambutnya… tidak salah lagi, dia benar-benar 'orang itu'. Gouenji…'

"Ng?" sang pemilik tubuh, yang baru tersadar kalau ia diperhatikan sedari tadi, secara refleks menoleh ke belakang. Lalu-

"AAAAAHHHH! KELUAAAAARRRR!"

-melempari sang 'pengintip' dengan apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Entah itu botol sampo, sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan lain-lain.

Baru sadar akan perbuatannya, Kazemaru segera keluar tanpa menjawab. Ia melindungi kepala biru hijaunya dari lemparan maut alat-alat mandi dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian ia mendengar Gouenji menutup keras daun pintu dari dalam, dan menguncinya. Menyebabkan Kazemaru tak bisa melihat apa yang tadinya ia lihat.

Ups, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Kazemaru tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya rambut, kok.

'Huh, dasar. Padahal aku mandi tiap hari bersama teman-teman di pemandian umum, tidak ada yang berteriak seperti itu tuh,' batin Kazemaru. Mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana ia dan teman-teman militernya biasa mandi bersama di pemandian umum akademi beramai-ramai. Bahkan ia dan Endou dulu saling menggosok punggung.

'Tapi rambutnya tadi… ternyata Gouenji memang 'orang itu'. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya…'

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin bicara saat itu, semua hening. Hanya bunyi detak jam yang ada.

Hening.

Kazemaru memalingkan wajah, tak mau bertemu muka dengan sang dokter yang barusan ia intip di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi, hei, itu tidak sengaja. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

Sedangkan Gouenji sang objek intipan, sedang memasang muka kusut yang sangat tak enak dilihat. Maklum saja, se-_stoic_ apa pun dia, kalau sedang mandi terus diintip orang, ya jelas marah. Meskipun tidak sengaja, tapi berbahaya juga, kan?

"Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Gouenji memecah keheningan. Nadanya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, menandakan ia sedang marah.

Kazemaru mencibir, "aku tidak sengaja," katanya, tidak dengan ketus ataupun dengan baik. "Aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau kau sedang ada di kamar mandi," erangnya membela diri.

Menghela napas panjang, Gouenji mencoba untuk bersabar. "Baik, kau tidak sengaja. Aku maklumi itu," karena ia memang melihat Kazemaru yang mengoceh-ngoceh tak jelas dan tidak menyadari apa-apa walaupun ia memanggil. Tanpa tahu sebenarnya si anak militer hanya pura-pura saja waktu itu.

"Tapi tak bisakah kau langsung menutup pintunya? Yang kau lakukan hanya membiarkan dirimu meli –AARGH! Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat, yang pasti itu-"

"Aku hanya lihat rambutmu, dan kau memang 'orang itu' kan, Gouenji?" Kazemaru memotong kalimat si dokter. Pria itu segera menoleh kepada Kazemaru, dengan tatapan horor.

Ups.

Sepertinya Kazemaru baru saja melakukan satu kesalahan fatal.

Mata Gouenji memicing, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan Kazemaru di hadapannya hanya menjilati es krim yang sedang dimakannya –es krim itu diambil dengan seenak jidatnya dari lemari es, yang merupakan benda keramat Gouenji- tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun di wajahnya.

"Boleh, kan, kalau kumakan satu es krimmu?" tanya Kazemaru, sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan itu, tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus menjilat es krim.

Sang dokter mengepalkan tangannya. Ia, sih tidak masalah kalau es krim di kulkas hilang sebuah. Tapi bilang-bilang, dong, kalau mau makan!

Lemari es memang benda keramatnya, yang berarti tidak seorang pun boleh menyentuh apalagi membukanya sembarangan. Tapi karena Kazemaru anak militer, dan militer pasti tak mengajarkan sopan santun, ia memaklumi sikap Kazemaru.

Kembali ke kenyataan. Siapakah 'orang itu' yang Kazemaru maksud?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang itu'?" yah, bahkan Gouenji pun bertanya, padahal dirinyalah yang disebut sebagai 'orang itu' oleh si pemuda militer.

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahu. "Ah, susah bicara pada orang yang kabur dan tidak bertanggung jawab," sindirnya tajam dan menusuk. Namun sepertinya Gouenji tidak peduli, ia hanya tetap memperhatikan Kazemaru, maksudnya mau menginterogasi 'orang itu' yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Kau anak kecil yang sok tahu, ya," komentar Gouenji. Kesannya pedas tapi ia mengucapkannya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sang pemuda militer, tampak tidak peduli. Ia memutar mata madunya dan tidak melirik Gouenji sama sekali. "Mau anak kecil atau bukan, kenyataannya aku tidak berusaha lari dari tanggung jawab sepertimu."

"Ya, kau lari," ucap Gouenji membela diri. "Buktinya?" tuntut Kazemaru, meminta alasan Gouenji mengatakannya lari dari tanggung jawab.

Gouenji tertawa dalam hati. Dalam hati, camkan itu. Ia tak berniat mencari masalah dengan anak militer labil yang menghadapi kematian teman saja tak sanggup. Dampaknya akan sangat mengerikan, sungguh.

"Kau hanya mau pulang ke akademi kalau ada Endou. Itu membuktikan kau masih lemah dan lari dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai siswa militer yang wajib pulang. Menghadapi kematian teman saja kau tak bisa," olok sang dokter. Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana wajah Kazemaru, entah masih datar, entah sudah tak berbentuk lagi sekarang.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Endou itu bukan teman biasa bagiku."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kazemaru. Spontan. Refleks. Es krim yang kini hanya tinggal stiknya ia buang entah ke mana. Ke tong sampah, mungkin. Kazemaru termasuk orang yang cinta kebersihan, terima kasih.

"Endou itu teman yang kupercaya, kusegani, kukagumi, dan kusayangi. Dia sahabat terbaikku. Dia selalu mendukungku. Kami saling membutuhkan, satu hilang maka semua hancur, jadi kau jangan sembarangan bicara."

Wow, meskipun Gouenji tahu kalau Kazemaru itu pintar bicara, tapi ia tak menyangka pemuda itu akan membela dirinya sampai segitunya. Hebat sekali orang bernama Endou itu, bisa mempengaruhi Kazemaru sampai seperti ini.

"Racun apa yang Endou berikan padamu sampai kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" seringai di wajah Gouenji mengembang. Entah apa arti di balik itu.

Kazemaru mendengus, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Gouenji katakan. "Entahlah. Mungkin racun yang di sekolah militer kami dinamakan 'kasih sayang'," ia menjawab sekenanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Anak itu terfokus. Hanya di depan matanya._

"Pintu kedap suara, air, dan peluru ditutup. Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat dimulai."

_Di tangan kirinya tidak terdapat apa pun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pedang panjang. Pada punggung kecil yang baru akan tumbuh itu tersingkap kedua pedang lainnya. Sebagai ganti jika yang ada di tangan kanannya tak bisa digunakan kembali._

"Nomor urut Dua Belas, Tingkat Ketujuh Kazemaru, melawan nomor urut Satu, Tingkat Kedelapan Saginuma."

_Anak itu bernama Kazemaru, siswa tingkat ketujuh di Akademi Militer Distrik 3._

"Peraturan pertama dan satu-satunya, habisi lawan di hadapanmu hingga tumbang. Jika lawanmu pingsan, terluka, atau mati, kau yang menang."

_Untuk ujian kenaikan tingkat di akademi militer, semua orang tahu kalau harus saling membunuh dengan kakak kelas atau adik kelas. Senior membunuh junior, junior membunuh senior. Itu semua adalah adat di Akademi Militer Distrik 3, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugatnya._

_Nomor urut ditentukan dengan undian, yang dilakukan sehari sebelum praktik ujian dilaksanakan, di dalam kelas masing-masing. Dua belas melawan satu artinya ada sebelas orang yang ditumbangkan oleh orang yang memegang nomor urut satu, sendirian. Entah terbunuh semua, entah tidak._

_Hanya satu peraturan yang dilarang di Akademi Militer Distrik 3._

_Yaitu, jika lawan sudah pingsan atau terluka, tak ada yang boleh membunuhnya._

_Sebab dalam peperangan yang sebenarnya, musuh yang terluka dapat dijadikan tawanan untuk jaminan perjanjian._

_Heh, taktik yang cerdas? Tidak juga. Tidak semua orang mau menukarkan tawanan dengan jaminan perjanjian. Kebanyakan malah menganggap bunuh saja tawanan itu, hanya membuat pusing._

_Nomor urut Satu, Tingkat Kedelapan Saginuma, adalah orang yang harus dihadapi Kazemaru saat ini. Ia berambut hitam, dengan mata tajam menusuk dan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Apalagi prestasinya di akademi bukan main-main. Peringkat ketiga seangkatan selama lima tahun berturut-turut selalu disandangnya._

_Keahliannya adalah menyerang secara bertahap, perlahan namun pasti ia akan menaklukkan apa yang ada di depannya. Terkadang ia bahkan melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Monster seperti itulah dia._

_Namun Kazemaru sama sekali tidak takut. Militer tak pernah mengajarkan rasa takut. Matanya tetap memicing tajam dan tetap memandang seniornya itu dengan wajah siap membunuh._

_Ia tidak mengenal Saginuma, Saginuma juga tidak mengenalnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk saling mengasihani._

_Bunuh saja semua yang menghalangi. Itulah misinya sekarang ini._

_Saginuma menyerang, Kazemaru tak mau kalah. Ia telah belajar bagaimana cara menyerang saat diserang. Ia selalu mengingat apa yang dikatakan para pengajarnya._

_Ketika kita diserang, saat itulah kita menyerang._

_Walau begitu, melawan jawara di tingkat delapan bukan hal mudah bagi jawara tingkat tujuh seperti Kazemaru. Butuh perjuangan keras._

"_Akh!"_

_Kazemaru menjerit tertahan. Kakinya secara refleks mundur tiga langkah ke belakang. Memegangi mata kirinya. Mata kanannya memandangi sesuatu yang menggelinding ke dekat kakinya._

_Ya, itu bola mata kirinya._

_Yang kelopaknya telah ditebas, dan isi di dalamnya dicongkel kemudian dikeluarkan oleh Saginuma, dengan cepat dan tanpa belas kasihan._

_Sekali lagi, tak perlu ada alasan untuk saling mengasihani._

_Kazemaru memaklumi itu._

"Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat selesai. Nomor urut Dua Belas, Tingkat Ketujuh Kazemaru, gagal melanjutkan ke tingkat berikutnya. Mengulang satu tahun lagi untuk-"

"_Tunggu! Aku masih bisa melawan!" teriak Kazemaru, memotong perkataan secara spontan dari sebuah mesin di atap dalam ruangan itu. Entah siapa dan dari mana yang mengucapkannya, yang penting Kazemaru tak mau gagal dalam ujian kali ini. Ia mendapat predikat yang terbaik pada tahun lalu, ia tak mau gagal kali ini._

_Saginuma memicing, tanpa alasan mengejek. "Kau yakin masih bisa bertarung? Matamu hanya tinggal sebuah sekarang," tanyanya._

_Siswa angkatan tujuh itu menyeringai. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan ujian," katanya mantap._

"Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat dilanjutkan. Nomor urut Dua Belas, Tingkat Ketujuh Kazemaru, melawan nomor urut Satu, Tingkat Kedelapan Saginuma."

_Mata Kazemaru, yang kini hanya tinggal sebelah kanan, memandang Saginuma. Ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera lubang tempat mata kirinya dahulu bersarang. Ia tidak mempedulikan darah segar yang terus mengalir melalui lubang itu. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan jangkauan pandangannya yang kini tinggal setengah dari yang seharusnya._

_Yang penting, kalahkan._

_Dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang._

_Menusuk tepat di jantung Saginuma, dari belakang._

"Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat selesai. Nomor urut Dua Belas, Tingkat Ketujuh Kazemaru, berhasil melanjutkan ke tingkat berikutnya. Nomor urut Satu, Tingkat Kedelapan Saginuma, gagalmelanjutkan ke tingkat berikutnya. Pintu kedap air, suara, dan peluru dibuka."

_Kazemaru menggenggam bola matanya. Tadi ia sempat mengambil benda bundar itu sesaat setelah Saginuma ambruk._

_Dan pintu itu terbuka. Kazemaru melangkah gontai dengan berlumur darah yang keluar dari mata kirinya –atau boleh juga disebut 'lubang bekas mata kirinya'-. Melirik sedikit menggunakan mata kanannya, pemuda itu tak mengindahkan tatapan mereka yang memandanginya jijik namun hanya diam saja._

"_Kazemaru! Bagaimana ujianmu –AKH!"_

_Secara tak terduga oleh sang pemuda _turquoise_, Endou datang menjemputnya. Padahal ia tahu kalau ruangan ujian mereka terpisah tiga kelas._

_Di Akademi Militer Distrik 3, ruang ujian ada lima kelas untuk setiap angkatan. Kelas pertama, yang ditempati oleh Kazemaru tadi. Berisi siswa-siswi nomor urut satu hingga lima belas di setiap angkatan. Kelas kedua, ditempati peserta ujian nomor enam belas hingga tiga puluh. Kelas ketiga, dari tiga puluh satu hingga enam puluh. Kelas keempat, enam puluh satu sampai seratus dua puluh. Sedangkan kelas terakhir ditempati seratus dua puluh satu hingga dua ratus empat puluh._

_Sedikit? Hm… lumayan. Sebagai akademi raksasa, jumlah siswa itu termasuk sedikit. Karena meskipun wilayahnya luas, tak banyak penduduk di negara ini. Mungkin disebabkan oleh banyaknya yang meninggal akibat perang saudara._

_Hanya angkatan terakhir yang tidak memiliki ruang ujian._

_Tahu sendiri, kan? Senior melawan junior. Artinya mereka digabung ke angkatan sepuluh. Lagi pula pembagian ruang ujian tidak bergantung pada angkatan, tapi nomor undian._

_Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat hanya satu kali, otomatis hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan._

_Yaitu, menang._

_Agar tak mengganggu para peserta ujian dengan peserta yang ujian lain –kalau mau melihat suasana ruang tunggu di depan kelas ujian ketika Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat sedang berlangsung, samakan saja dengan sekitar puluhan para suami yang dengan gelisah menunggu istrinya di depan sebuah ruang bersalin, seperti itulah suasananya-, setiap kelas ruang ujian diberi jarak dua lantai. _

_Tidak ada _lift_ di gedungnya. Hanya ada tangga. Padahal Akademi Militer Distrik 3 memiliki empat gedung yang masing-masing mempunyai jumlah lantai mencapai angka dua puluh lima. Dan bayangkan saja, tidak ada satu pun _lift_ di sana!_

_Sungguh luar biasa!_

_Tidak ada _lift_, bukan berarti Akademi Militer Distrik 3 sebegitu miskinnya sampai-sampai _lift_ pun tidak ada. Tujuan mereka tidak memasang _lift_ tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk menjaga kedisiplinan para siswa dan supaya ketahanan tubuh mereka tetap terjamin._

_Nah, kembali ke Endou, yang kini sedang menarik tangan Kazemaru. "Kau harus segera dibawa ke Ruang Kesehatan Level A!" teriaknya panik, sambil terus menarik tangan Kazemaru._

"_Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu, Endou. Tanpa diberi tahu pun aku sudah mengerti kalau aku harus pergi ke sana. Sekarang bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Kalau seperti ini-"_

_-kyut._

_Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti._

_Ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan sang sahabat pada tangan kirinya itu semakin erat. "Endou?" panggilnya. Tangan kanan Kazemaru masih menggenggam bola mata kirinya yang tadi dilepaskan Saginuma._

_Ia tidak dendam pada Saginuma, sungguh. Ia membunuh seniornya itu karena tuntutan peraturan saja. Ia harus membunuhnya kalau tidak mau dibunuh olehnya._

"_Aku khawatir, tahu."_

_Endou berucap tiba-tiba. Pemuda di belakangnya hanya mengangkat alis. Sumpah, dia tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sekarang._

_Karena, getaran di dadanya jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada rasa sakit di lubang mata kirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya._

"_Aku tidak mengerti, Endou," ujar Kazemaru jujur. Sebagai orang yang tidak punya perasaan, ia jelas tidak mengetahui segala sesuatu yang tubuhnya rasakan sekarang._

_Endou menunduk. Dari raut wajahnya, bisa terlihat kalau dia sedang kesal. "Tidak mengerti dengan apa?" berusaha tenang, Endou tidak ingin sahabat kecilnya itu merasa serba salah, apalagi Kazemaru dikenal sebagai 'manusia tak berhati yang sesungguhnya'._

_Kazemaru menggelengkan kepalanya, berat. "Lupakan saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Ruang Kesehatan," katanya, mendahului Endou yang menatapnya kosong._

"_Seharusnya kau berhati-hati," kalimat terakhir dari dokter di ruang kesehatan itu ditiru dengan nada mengejek oleh Endou. Karena, ia dan Kazemaru tahu kalau dokter di sana cerewetnya minta ampun, apalagi di Level A._

_Kazemaru tak merespon apa-apa. Ia tak merasa memiliki waktu untuk mengejek dokter. Jadi ia hanya duduk dan terdiam sambil bengong tak jelas._

_Perlahan, tangannya meraba lubang matanya yang diperban. Terasa agak sakit, tapi ia tak meringis. Meringis pun tak akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, kan?_

_Dokter bilang, Kazemaru selamanya tak akan bisa menggunakan mata kirinya lagi. Toh, sudah terlepas ini, buat apa dimasukkan lagi? Tapi ia tak menyesal menjadi buta sebelah. Ini resiko yang harus ia tanggung di dalam militer._

_Setelah dokter pergi, tinggal Kazemaru dan Endou yang ada di ruangan itu._

_Hening._

"_Hei, Endou…"_

_Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala. "Apa?" sahutnya datar._

_Sebenarnya, Kazemaru menyadari kalau apa yang ingin ia tanyakan tak ada gunanya. Namun ia merasa harus menanyakannya. "Kau malu tidak, kalau berteman denganku dalam keadaan seperti ini?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Endou menjawab. Spontan. Refleks. Seperti sangat Endou. Selalu jujur apa adanya di hadapan siapa pun._

_Kazemaru menghela napas. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawaban begitu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Endou. "Sini, kurapikan rambutmu," kata Endou sambil mendekati kasur yang diduduki sahabatnya itu._

_Tangan Endou terulur ke depan wajah Kazemaru. Merapikan rambut sang sahabat yang mulanya berponi belah tengah, menjadi menutupi hampir setengah wajah bagian kirinya. Dengan mengambil poni yang semula disemitkan oleh sang empunya di telinga kiri, Endou memindahkan poni itu ke mata kiri Kazemaru._

"_Selesai."_

_Dan inilah hasilnya. Mata kiri Kazemaru yang telah tertutup sempurna. Tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau dirinya buta sebelah sebelum membuka poni itu._

_Kazemaru memperhatikan dirinya di hadapan cermin besar yang terpasang pada lemari obat. "Wow… terima kasih, En… dou?"_

_Ucapannya terbata. Disertai tanda tanya._

_Lantaran Endou mendekapnya erat, dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, antar sahabat, mungkin._

"_Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."_

_Hening. Kembali._

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh."_

_Kazemaru hanya bisa terdiam. Tak bermaksud menyela. Ia tahu dan mengerti kalau Endou sedang sangat serius._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kazemaru."_

_Namun sayangnya, ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mengerti, arti dari kata 'menyukai' yang dipakai Endou dalam kalimatnya kali ini._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, Kazemaru –dengan tumbennya, sejak ia tinggal di rumah Gouenji- bangun pagi sekali. "Hei, Gouenji, aku ingin lihat klinikmu," tiba-tiba Kazemaru melompat dari sofa yang ia duduki, dan berjalan mengekor di belakang sang dokter tanpa disuruh. Seperti bebek mengikuti induknya.

"Itu bukan klinik milikku, aku hanya dititipi teman. Lagi pula siapa yang mengizinkanmu ikut denganku?"

Jleb.

Telak.

Kazemaru manyun, Gouenji menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Aku bosan di sini seharian. Sekali-sekali kau harus mengajakku ke tempat lain, paling tidak ke tempat kerjamu," ucap sang pemuda militer membela diri. Ia memang bosan sebenarnya, setiap hari hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah, rumah orang pula, dasar tidak modal.

Gouenji berbalik, mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Kazemaru agar anak militer keras kepala itu mau mengerti. "Dengar," katanya, sambil memegang bahu Kazemaru dengan pandangan yang terlihat aneh. "Ini bukan Distrik 3, ini Distrik 0. Polisi berkeliaran di mana-mana, tentara selalu berdiri di setiap sudut, dan aparat keamanan mengintai di semua bangunan umum."

Kazemaru seharusnya mengerti itu, ia sudah diceritakan kalau Distrik 0 adalah daerah yang sangat dilindungi. Wajar kalau keamanannya ketat begitu. "Mereka akan curiga kalau ada anak berjalan berputar-putar sendirian di sekeliling distrik. Kau mau ditangkap, diinterogasi, lalu dipulangkan ke akademi?" ancam Gouenji.

Kazemaru menggeleng pelan-pelan. Sepertinya ia sangat mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan. "Bagus," komentar sang dokter, puas. "Jadilah anak baik di rumah, kalau kau tidak mau diam, jangan harap bisa datang ke sini lagi."

Hening.

"Kau menyembunyikan Endou?" tanya Kazemaru tak yakin, ketika langkah Gouenji baru akan memasuki yang ketiga dari luar rumah. Mendengar itu, jelas sang dokter terhenti, namun ia tak berniat untuk berbalik, hanya menoleh sedikit, memandangi Kazemaru dari ekor matanya, dan kembali berjalan menuju klinik tempatnya bekerja.

Kalau Kazemaru yang dulu, ia akan memelototi orang yang mengabaikannya, dan memasang muka marah. Dilanjutkan dengan tak saling menegur selama satu hari penuh. Sudah dibuktikan bersama Endou ketika ia dan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu masih di angkatan ketiga.

Tapi, Kazemaru yang sekarang, hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dengan ekspresi sedih.

'Benarkah aku tak bisa bertemu Endou lagi?'

Hanya bisa menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangannya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

'Aku merindukan Endou…'

Hanya bisa menggumamkan sepatah kalimat sederhana. Dengan rasa rindu yang luar biasa.

'Endou…'

Hanya bisa memanggil nama ia yang dirindukan. Dengan gigi menggertak menahan sesak.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu Gouenji? Kenapa kau bilang kalau Endou mati? Kau bohong padaku? Kalau kau jujur, tunjukkan padaku makamnya!"

Terlambat, sang dokter sudah tak terlihat. Yang ada di depan hanya butiran salju yang menghalangi pandangan, dan kabut tebal yang menghalangi penglihatan.

"Gouenji!"

Walau ia berteriak, ketahuilah, sang dokter yang dipanggil tak akan datang.

"GOUENJI!"

Walau suaranya habis, ketahuilah, sang dokter yang dipanggil tak akan muncul.

"Sialan…"

Dan Kazemaru, hanya bisa terduduk pilu di teras rumah kecil penyelamat nyawanya. Tak peduli akan dingin yang menerpa tubuh terlatihnya, ia sudah kebal.

"Kau benar-benar 'orang itu', kan? Jawab aku, Brengsek!" ia berteriak lagi. Sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti apa arti dari 'orang itu' yang ia maksud.

Kazemaru memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di ambang pintu yang memang sengaja ia buka. 'Biar saja nanti kalau ada angin saljunya masuk, akan kubuat dia repot dengan harus membersihkan sisa salju yang masuk ke dalam rumah,' batinnya licik.

"Kenapa kau kabur? Kau pengecut! Kau dulu memang masih kecil, tapi setelah kau menjadi orang dewasa kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kau payah, Gouenji! Payah!" gumam Kazemaru, malas berteriak takut suaranya habis –walau itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, mengingat Kazemaru jagonya teriak-.

Diambilnya sebatang ranting, lalu ia memainkan ranting itu di atas permukaan tanah. Mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas bidang salju.

"Ishido Shuuji benar-benar payah!"

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

Nah, saya sudah mengapdet fic ini. Sekarang ada teka-teki lagi, siapakah Ishido Shuuji? Mengapa ia disebut tidak bertanggung jawab? Yang bisa jawab bener dapet hadiah dari saya #plak

Hehe, di chapter kemaren ada yang bilang Kazemaru OOC berlebihan, sekarang gantian Gouenji yang OOC berlebihan! #dfire tornado

Hmm, mungkin ad yg nanya, di chapter 1 Endou disebut tak punya hati, tapi kenapa dia menyatakan suka pada Kazemaru?

Jawabannya, chapter depan! #dgod hand

Perlu diketahui #alah, fic ini saya rombak habis-habisan! Chapter 3 yang sebenarnya bukan yang ini, tapi saya jadikan itu chapter 5! #wow

Ehem, jadi intinya, fic ini akan menjadi panjang. Tapi ga panjang-panjang banget, kok. Saya juga capek mikirin lanjutan fic multichap, kalian juga pasti capek nunggu apdetnya kan? Ngerti, bgerti… #dterbangin

INI CHAPTER PALING PANJANG DAN PALING GALAU YANG PERNAH SAYA BIKIN!

Eh, chapter ini ga ada sesi balas-balas review, saya ngantuk #padahalnyelesainnyapagi

Ehem, izinkan saya promosi….

KAWAN, WAKTUNYA IFA 2012!

Apakah IFA 2012 itu?

IFA adalah singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik yang dibagi dalam kategori-kategori yang dilombakan. IFA pertama kali diadakan pada tahun 2008, dan awalnya dilaksanakan terbatas di Infantrum dengan metode penjurian. Pada tahun 2009, IFA mulai disosialisasikan keluar Infantrum dan dilaksanakan dengan metode polling. IFA 2010 dan 2011 sukses dijalankan di luar Infantrum dengan metode penjurian-polling, dan menggunakan media yang mudah diakses oleh semua orang. Melalui kuesioner yang diadakan panitia, format ini dirasa telah sesuai dan bisa digunakan pada penyelenggaraan IFA berikutnya.

IFA kali ini tidak hanya menaungi FFn seperti pada tahun tahun sebelumnya, IFA 2012 juga mengikutsertakan fanfiksi dan author yang berasal dari AO3. IFA 2012 menggunakan mekanisme yang sama dengan IFA 2010 dan IFA 2011. Metode penjaringan nominasi melalui _online-sheet/spread-sheet_ yang akan memudahkan setiap orang mengakses dan mengisinya. Setelah nominasi selesai, akan dilakukan tahap seleksi syarat umum oleh panitia IFA, setelah itu karya IFA akan dikirimkan kepada juri IFA 2012 untuk dinilai sesuai parameter yang sudah ditetapkan. Pada akhirnya, akan diambil 5 karya dengan poin tertinggi dari setiap kategori untuk di-_polling_. _Polling _akan dilakukan melalui web IFA dan hasilnya akan diumumkan di berbagai media terkait seperti jejaring sosial.

Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk ikut? Silakan kunjungi link berikut (hilangkan spasi):

www. fanfiction u/ 3558869/ IFA-2012


	4. Secret?

_Semua orang tahu, Endou adalah orang yang tak pernah serius._

_Maksudnya, benar-benar 'semua orang'. Dan benar-benar tidak serius._

_Dia bahkan pernah membuat dua penanya untuk tes kesehatan semaput mendadak sambil mulas di tempat karena perkataannya yang aneh-aneh. Dengan menunjukkan muka tak bersalah dan senyum polos andalannya._

_Seperti…_

"_Hei, hei, bisakah dokter membuat obat supaya tidak tidur? Setiap malam aku selalu khawatir akan ada orang aneh yang menyerbu akademi, dan mereka menyerang waktu tidur. Jadi kami semua tidak usah tidur buat jaga-jaga."_

_Atau…_

"_Bisakah gen kuda dan manusia digabungkan? Aku ingin punya kaki yang cepat seperti mereka."_

_Ini juga…_

"_Adakah obat untuk merontokkan gigi? Aku takut ketika gugur di medan perang nanti, gigiku diambil dan dijadikan gigi palsu. Hiii…"_

_Dan segudang pertanyaan bodoh lainnya. Sukses membuat penanya tes kesehatan itu menganga dengan cantik dan cengo dengan ajaib._

"_Hei! Mana ada dokter yang membuat obat supaya tidak tidur! Gen manusia dan kuda tak akan pernah bisa digabung! Tidak ada orang yang mau membuat obat perontok gigi!"_

_Bahkan, jeritan hati mereka terdengar hingga penjuru ruang tes. Namun mereka tetap mengurut dada –setelah jeritan hampir abnormal itu lepas begitu saja di udara- sebab mereka menyadari._

_Endou benar-benar orang yang taraf kehebohannya di atas rata-rata, kalau tidak mau disebut gila._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven fanfic

Chapter 4

*Secret?*

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5? Yabuno Tenya? Akihiro Hino? Katsuhito Akiyama? Miyao Yoshikazu? Siapa pun, yang pasti bukan saya! #mewek sendiri

Warning:

Flashback! GranKazeDE! Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, sho-ai *dikiiit banget* tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Btw, happy gontok-gontokan day! #telat banget kali

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Salju yang terus saja turun tanpa mengenal waktu membuat mata Kazemaru memicing. Bagaimana tidak, kabut tebal menyelimuti seluruh pandangan matanya. Ditambah, hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, seakan mengejek tubuh terlatihnya.

Yap, dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang, Kazemaru tetap setia membuka pintu depan rumah Gouenji, dan menunggu sang pemilik rumah pulang.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Dia tak bermaksud baik hati dengan menyambut Gouenji pulang. Memberikan senyum, membuka mantel putih khas dokter kebanggaannya, dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak seperti yang dilakukan seorang istri setia.

Tidak. Seperti. Itu.

Titik!

Ia hanya ingin melabraknya dengan memberikan serentet pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan napas. Menghinanya dengan kata-kata paling kasar dan menohok di dunia. Dan menyambutnya dengan mata kanannya yang berkilat tajam dan tuduhan yang –setidaknya, menurut Kazemaru- logis dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Kazemaru melirik ke belakang. 'Jam empat lewat lima belas menit,' batinnya sembari melirik jam dinding. Masih ada waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum Gouenji pulang. Dan ia tahu, rumah sang dokter kini sudah termasuki butiran salju. Putih di mana-mana. Terkadang ditemuinya juga genangan air karena salju yang masuk mencair akibat penghangat ruangan.

'Biar saja,' celetuknya ketus dalam hati. Kesal.

Ya, Kazemaru kesal.

Pertama, karena ia merasa Gouenji membohonginya dengan memberi tahu bahwa Endou mati.

Kedua, karena ia tak sudi selamat sementara sahabat terbaiknya malah mati tanpa sanggup ia lindungi.

Ketiga dan yang paling utama, ia kesal karena Gouenji adalah Ishido Shuuji.

Yang ketiga itu, mungkin dendam pribadi. Ah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Ishido Shuuji di negara ini? Kebanyakan orang malah akan bilang, "Bunuh saja dia!" atau yang sejenis dengan itu ketika mendengar namanya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Ishido Shuuji dan negara ini?

Hanya Tuhan dan negara ini yang tahu.

"Kau tidak sedang menangisi Endou, kan?"

Eh?

Kazemaru mendongak. Gouenji, dengan menautkan kedua alis dan rambut bawangnya yang –sumpah, menurut Kazemaru- sangat tak enak dilihat.

Tapi, Kazemaru menyadari juga, kalau dengan rambut bawang itu, Gouenji jadi sedikit lebih keren ketimbang ketika rambutnya turun.

'Cih, aku tak mau mengakuinya!' pikiran Kazemaru berperang dengan perkataan hatinya barusan. Gouenji keren? Maaf saja, ia bukan gadis labil yang akan berteriak histeris setelah hatinya mengatakan seseorang dengan sebutan keren dengan gampangnya.

"Siapa bilang aku menangis!" disekanya pipi kanannya yang memang berair, entah kenapa.

Apa mungkin dia menangis? Tapi sejak kapan? Untuk apa?

Ia tak pernah tahu.

Dan bersumpah tak pernah mencari tahu.

"Menangislah kalau mau menangis. Orang terpuruk sepertimu membutuhkan hal itu," ucap Gouenji. Menohok sebenarnya, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tak ada maksud mengejek.

Memalingkan wajah, Kazemaru menyeka lagi air matanya. Entah kenapa, semakin ia menghapusnya, air mata itu keluar terus menerus. Tak mau habis. Tak mau berhenti.

Gouenji yang melihat jadi iba juga. Ia membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kazemaru yang sedang duduk, lalu menghapus air mata pemuda itu dengan jemarinya. "Kau memang sangat kehilangan, ya…" komentarnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" desis Kazemaru sembari menepis tangan Gouenji. Dokter itu tidak melawan. Ia hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Agaknya, ia paham posisi Kazemaru sekarang, mungkin.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?"

Tapi, ia mungkin tak akan memaafkan Kazemaru yang dengan sengaja ingin membuatnya repot seperti ini.

Ups.

Sepertinya, Kazemaru membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya duduk di depan rumah dengan pintu yang kubiarkan terbuka," jelas Kazemaru tak mau tahu. Biar Gouenji itu tahu rasa, seenaknya saja mengatakan orang lain mati tanpa alasan dan tidak menunjukkan bukti.

Gouenji memicing, marah. Ia menarik tangan pemuda militer di hadapannya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

BRAK.

Lalu menutup pintu keras-keras. Entah apa maksud perbuatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kazemaru, tak terima tangannya ditarik-tarik. Seperti tahanan saja.

Dokter itu membawanya ke sudut ruangan, maksudnya, untuk menyudutkannya. Ia menghadang jalan keluar Kazemaru dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan ke dinding. Persis di samping kepala pemuda itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau keluar?" tanyanya dingin. Kazemaru yang tidak mengerti, mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ah!

Ia baru ingat.

Ini, kan Distrik 0.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin melihat ke luar. Di dalam rumah sepanjang hari, sendirian, kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Apa lagi tidak ada kegiatan yang bagus untuk dilakukan, _sparring_, misalnya," oceh Kazemaru. Mengingat masa-masa di mana ia selalu _sparring_ dengan Endou jika mereka ada waktu senggang sedikit saja.

Gouenji tidak mempedulikan ocehan Kazemaru. Ia hanya menggertakkan giginya, marah. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja kau ditangkap? Aku tak bisa menolongmu jika kau sudah berada di tangan pihak yang berwajib. Kau-"

"Peduli amat kau padaku. Heran, deh," celetuk Kazemaru tanpa sadar. Ia memang sebetulnya heran, sih. Habis, dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Gouenji. Buat apa dokter itu repot-repot mau menahannya pulang ke akademi dan melindunginya dari aparat segala?

Kazemaru berkata tanpa sadar, namun Gouenji mendadak sadar.

Benar juga, buat apa dia mau melindunginya, menahannya pulang ke akademi, dan menolongnya sampai seperti ini?

Gouenji membalikkan badannya. Ia berdecih pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kazemaru sendirian di sudut ruangan itu. "Aku benar-benar akan membawamu ke pihak berwajib kalau kau melakukannya sekali lagi," ancamnya datar.

Pemuda militer itu terduduk, kaget sebenarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Gouenji akan marah sampai menakutkan begitu.

Yah, dia hanya…

Tidak menyangka…

"Sialan, aku jadi terlihat lemah sekali di hadapan orang seperti itu," rutuknya. Sebagai anggota militer, ia jelas tak terima kalau dirinya takut pada seorang dokter.

Yap, seorang dokter.

Namun, bukan dokter sembarangan.

"Lagi pula, siapa yang bilang kalau aku tadi menangisi Endou, hah?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'_Aku menyukaimu, Kazemaru.'_

_Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Kazemaru. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa arti 'menyukai' yang dikatakan Endou padanya waktu itu._

_Mungkinkah menyukai sebagai teman? Tentu saja ia akan menjawab 'ya, aku juga' dengan mantap kalau memang itu artinya. Tapi kalau hanya sebagai teman, Kazemaru merasa Endou tidak perlu sampai serius seperti itu ketika mengatakannya. Terlalu berlebihan._

_Lagi pula, ia yakin, Endou pasti sudah tahu dengan sendirinya kalau Kazemaru juga menyukainya. Jika memang maksudnya adalah menyukai sebagai teman._

_Pemuda itu bangkit, menuju cermin besar yang terletak di depan sebuah lemari. Memandangi dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang Endou sukai dariku?" ia bertanya, seraya menyentuh perban yang menutupi lubang mata kirinya. Kazemaru membuka poni rambutnya dan perban itu perlahan-lahan._

_Kosong._

_Luka itu telah agak mongering. Menyisakan jejak kemerahan bekas darah dan sedikit rasa ngilu ketika disentuh. Kazemaru memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris luka itu sebelum benar-benar telah sembuh._

_PIIIIPP…_

_Itu alarm makan malam. Kebetulan sekali, pemuda itu memang sangat lapar sekarang. Kazemaru menutup lubang matanya dengan perban secepat kilat, lalu melesat pergi ke Grosstisch, sebutan untuk meja makan raksasa di Akademi Militer Distrik 3._

"_Kazemaru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Endou ketika berpapasan dengan Kazemaru di lorong asrama. Pemuda yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah, tidak begitu buruk," ungkapnya._

_Keduanya, beserta ratusan siswa angkatan tujuh lainnya, menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai tujuh belas gedung empat. Ruang untuk Grosstisch memang menyambung ke semua gedung, jadi seluruh siswa dapat menuju ke sana dengan mudah, dan makan bersama-sama._

_Sekitar dua ribu tujuh ratusan siswa duduk mengelilingi Grosstisch. Mejanya memang hanya ada satu, untuk seluruh siswa. Mereka dibebaskan untuk di mana saja, di tempat yang mereka sukai. Asalkan masih mengelilingi meja bundar raksasa itu._

_Sebelum pergi ke meja, setiap siswa biasanya menuju ke kantin dahulu, untuk memilih makanan. Walaupun sebenarnya, makanan yang ada hanya terdiri dari sayuran, ikan, air putih, dan jus buah. Mereka jarang sekali makan daging, paling-paling hanya sebulan sekali, itu juga kalau pihak akademi mau menyiapkan menu daging secara rutin._

"_Salad lagi? Kazemaru, kau tidak akan cepat tinggi kalau hanya makan sayuran yang dicuci tanpa dimasak!" ejek seseorang. Dari suaranya sepertinya itu Hiroto. Ia melirik makanan yang dibawa Kazemaru dengan pandangan mengejek._

_Kazemaru mencibir, manyun. "Daripada kau, _fish and chips_? Itu bisa membuatmu tumbuh ke samping!" balasnya ketika melihat makanan Hiroto._

"_Hei, sudahlah. Kalau makan, ya, makan saja. Tidak usah saling menghina makanan yang dibawa orang lain," tegur Endou. Dengan tumbennya bersikap bijaksana ketika dua orang yang sering cari masalah satu sama lain itu sedang bertengkar._

_Hiroto. Siswa yang saat ini menjabat sebagai peringkat kedua angkatan ketujuh di Akademi Militer Distrik 3. Kulitnya putih pucat, dengan rambut semerah darah dan mata _emerald_ yang cantik. Membuatnya terlihat seperti _bisque doll_ daripada manusia._

_Tubuhnya atletis dan menjulang tinggi. Kalau dibandingkan antara Kazemaru, Endou, dan Hiroto, maka pemuda berambut merah itu akan menang mutlak dalam masalah tinggi badan. Dan Kazemaru akan terlihat kerdil karena Endou pun lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Tidak bisa, Endou! Karena dia duluan yang mulai!" seru Kazemaru dan Hiroto bersamaan. Saling menunjuk satu sama lain seperti anak kecil, tidak ada yang mau mengalah._

'_Mereka kompak sekali…' batin Endou, setengah _sweatdrop_ setengah cemburu. Ups…_

"_Apa maksudmu aku yang mulai duluan? Apa yang mau kumakan, itu bukan urusanmu, dasar mayat hidup!" sembur Kazemaru, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Endou. Tanpa menyadari kalau si mayat hidup, Hiroto, memilih duduk di sebelahnya, bukan di sisi tubuh Endou yang lain seperti biasanya._

"_Ah, diam kau, Pendek! Dan siapa yang kau sebut mayat hidup, hah? Dasar kurcaci!" desis Hiroto. Ia menyuap sekeping _fish and chips_-nya, masih sambil saling mengejek dengan Kazemaru._

_Pemuda yang disebut pendek itu menyahut, "Sialan! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi!" ucapnya, lebih karena tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Karena Hiroto benar._

"_Hahaha, kau memang lucu, Nona Kazemaru. Mulut pedasmu benar-benar membuatku kagum," tukas Hiroto dengan penekanan ekstra di kata 'Nona'. Ia memasang senyum manis andalannya, yang ia yakini sendiri bahwa itu bisa membuat siapa pun tertarik. Namun sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku bagi Kazemaru. Baginya, senyum Hiroto sama seperti daging domba panggang saus tiram, makanan menjijikkan yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup._

_Sudah menjadi rahasia umum angkatan ketujuh tahun ini –yang sebentar lagi akan naik ke tingkat delapan-, kalau Kazemaru dan Hiroto merupakan pasangan yang tak pernah akur. Mereka adalah personifikasi Tom and Jerry versi manusia. Selalu meributkan apa saja, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak penting sekalipun._

_Entah sejak kapan itu bermula, tidak ada yang memikirkannya. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah ribut sambil menyemprot kata-kata kasar di sana-sini._

_Bagi Kazemaru, Hiroto itu kelewat menyebalkan sampai ia ingin bertarung dengannya, dan membunuh si rambut merah dengan membabi buta. Tanpa ampun._

_Bagi Hiroto, Kazemaru itu mainan menyenangkan hingga ia ingin terus mengejeknya, sampai ia puas._

_Bagi semua orang, keduanya adalah pasangan yang sulit diartikan. Walaupun seluruh angkatan ketujuh tahu, Kazemaru adalah rekan Endou, tapi pemandangan pasangan rekan itu sudah biasa menurut mereka. Dan jika Kazemaru dipasangkan dengan Hiroto –yang rekannya adalah Midorikawa-, inilah yang seru._

_Rekan Hiroto, Midorikawa, adalah pemuda yang manis. Ia, sama seperti Kazemaru, sering juga diejek cantik karena penampilannya. Ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang agak keibuan dan lembut, membuat pesona cantiknya kian bertambah._

"_Ah, sudahlah! Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja, hush, hush!" usir Kazemaru sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Persis seperti mengusir seekor kucing._

_Secara ajaib, Hiroto terdiam. Pemandangan yang langka mengingat Hiroto itu jagonya berisik dan iseng. Kepala merahnya tertunduk dalam, dengan mata _emerald_ yang kosong._

_Melihat keadaan Hiroto yang –menurutnya- mengenaskan itu, Kazemaru jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menyendok saladnya dengan lesu sambil melirik Endou, meminta pendapat._

"_Ng… maaf, Hiroto. Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu, hanya saja…" kembali, Kazemaru melirik Endou. Tapi yang dilirik diam saja seraya mengangkat bahunya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa._

"_Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja…" lirih Hiroto. Kazemaru tercekat, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, bersusah payah menelan sayuran kering bersiram saus tomatnya. Didorong oleh sedikit seruputan jus jambu._

"_Midorikawa sudah mati."_

"_Hah ! ?" hampir saja Kazemaru menyemburkan jus jambunya, kalau saja dia tidak ingat betapa sulitnya mengambil jus itu di antara kerumunan siswa lain yang juga menginginkannya._

_Sedangkan Endou, jangan ditanya, sudah dari tadi dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Kerongkongannya mendadak tersumbat setelah Hiroto mengatakan hal barusan._

"_A-apa maksud… ? Jangan-jangan…" _

"_Benar. Midorikawa dibunuh oleh Saginuma," potong Hiroto cepat. "Makanya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kazemaru. Karena kau telah membalaskan dendamnya. Yah, walaupun aku agak kesal juga, sebab yang membunuh Saginuma bukan aku."_

_Dengan selesainya kalimat itu, Hiroto beranjak dari bangku yang baru saja ia duduki. Membawa piring kosong yang tadinya berisikan _fish and chips_, dan gelas yang masih bersisa jus jeruk seperempat bagian._

_Kazemaru dan Endou saling berpandangan. Mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Kazemaru, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini._

_Yah, meskipun kematian rekan adalah hal yang biasa, namun melihat kondisi Hiroto yang seperti itu, agaknya ia sangat terpukul._

"_Semoga Midorikawa bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia orang yang sangat baik," doa Endou ketika ia menyelesaikan makannya. _

"_Dan semoga Hiroto mendapat rekan baru yang baik juga," lanjut Kazemaru. Biarpun ia sebenarnya membenci Hiroto, tapi yah, Hiroto tetap teman sekelasnya._

_Pantas saja Hiroto duduk di samping Kazemaru tadi, bukan di sebelah Endou layaknya yang ia lakukan biasanya._

'_Ah, iya, aku harus bertanya pada Endou soal yang waktu it –lho? Mana dia?"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kazemaru terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ada sebuah tangan hangat yang meraba tengkuknya. Dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan itu, dan hendak memutarnya-

-tapi, itu sebelum si pemilik tangan balas memutar lengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gouenji?

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah memotong rambutmu," komentar sang dokter sembari melihat rambut Kazemaru. Panjang hingga ke punggung, seperti perempuan.

Pemuda militer itu menyeringai. "Heh, kau hebat juga. Tapi kau tidak boleh meraba tengkuk orang sembarangan, dasar dokter mesum!" sahut Kazemaru sembari mengejek.

Mendengar kata 'mesum' itu, Gouenji melebarkan seringaiannya. "Huh, kau juga tak boleh mengatakan orang mesum kalau kau sendiri tukang intip orang mandi!" balasnya.

Jleb.

Oh, sepertinya kata-kata barusan sangat menohok Kazemaru.

"A-aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak bisa menyebutku sebagai orang mesum karena aku tak ada niat mengintipmu!" seru Kazemaru gelagapan. Yah, meskipun di memang asli tidak sengaja, tapi sang dokter tetap tak menerima.

"Tetap saja titelnya 'mengintip', kan?" kata Gouenji, kesal. Kazemaru cemberut sembari memalingkan wajah. Rambut panjangnya -yang tidak pernah diikat sejak mulai panjang- berkibar layaknya bendera.

"Aku sarankan agar kau memotong rambutmu," ucap si dokter sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing. Habisnya, ia risih sekali melihat rambut Kazemaru yang sudah panjang, tak pernah diikat pula.

Kazemaru menaikkan satu alis. "Asal tahu saja, seorang prajurit itu tak butuh pendapat siapa pun. Apalagi soal penampilan," katanya datar. Memang dari kecil ia tak pernah mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya soal penampilan.

Gouenji menaikkan bahunya, yang penting sudah bilang. Mau ditanggapi apa pun oleh si pemilik rambut ya, tidak masalah. Toh bukan dia yang punya, kok.

Dokter muda itu beranjak, pergi meninggalkan Kazemaru sendirian di atas sofa putih keramatnya. Mungkin ia pergi ke kolam ikan, mau ngobrol dengan ikan koi.

'Bagaimana kabar Hiroto itu, ya?' batin Kazemaru. Mengingat nasib temannya dahulu, Hiroto.

Seingatnya, setelah kematian Midorikawa, Hiroto memutuskan untuk berhenti dan kabur dari kemiliteran. Meninggalkan rekan bertengkarnya selama enam tahun, Kazemaru.

Sedikit banyak, Kazemaru agak rindu juga dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sepi juga rasanya tidak ada yang mengejek makanan, tinggi badan, atau wajah cantiknya.

Hngh, takdir. Kematian Midorikawa yang sangat tidak ia sangka, menjadi jurang pemisah bagi seorang temannya.

"Ah, iya. Satu lagi, Bocah."

Kepala Gouenji tiba-tiba saja menyembul dari balik pintu. "Nanti kau bersihkan ruang tamu. Gara-gara kau, semua basah oleh salju. Semuanya, tanpa kecuali!"

Kazemaru serasa meleleh di tempat, "Mati aku…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Srek… srek…

'Gouenji payah, masa' aku disuruh membersihkan semuanya,' Kazemaru menggerutu sendirian. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah mop dan sehelai kain yang panjang, serta sebuah ember.

"Sampai kering, ya. Tidak kering kulempar kau ke luar jendela," ancam Gouenji tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah Kazemaru. Bocah itu hanya diam saja, menyadari kalau Gouenji memang bisa melakukan itu, karena dia adalah Ishido Shuuji.

Heh, salah siapa iseng?

'Menyebalkan!' sebenarnya, Kazemaru mau saja meneriakkan keras-keras kata itu. Tapi dia takut sang Ishido Shuuji akan mengamuk dan menghimpitnya lagi di sudut ruangan.

Kalau mau dikata, Gouenji tadi itu tidak menyeramkan, hanya saja dia terlihat…

Mesum?

Entahlah, Kazemaru juga tidak mengerti. Yang pasti, ia merasa seperti akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Gouenji yang tadi.

"Hei, Gouenji. Kau punya rahasia?" bosan, Kazemaru bertanya pada si dokter yang sedang membaca koran.

Yang ditanya menyipitkan satu matanya. "Kau ini bagaimana. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, bukan? Dan kaulah yang membuat janji itu," tukasnya, menutup lembaran koran dan memandangi Kazemaru.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah tahu, Gouenji pasti akan mengatakan begitu. "Ini beda!" serunya, hampir membanting mop kalau saja dia tidak ingat benda itu adalah milik orang lain. "Aku akan bersikap seperti itu kalau kau memang dokter kebetulan lewat seperti yang pernah kau katakan. Tapi sayangnya kau adalah Ishido Shuuji, semua hal tentangmu itu penting," sambungnya.

"Sepenting apa? Aku hanya seorang Ishido Shuuji, memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Gouenji bertanya. Yang sepertinya lebih berkesan menuntut daripada bertanya.

Kazemaru memutar matanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan membuka rahasiaku," ucapnya. Terdengar yakin tanpa ada keraguan.

'Heh, tidak perlu. Karena aku juga sudah tahu,' sang dokter membatin. Menurutnya, Kazemaru pasti akan segera membuka poninya, dan memperlihatkan bahwa ia buta sebelah.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak seperti itu.

Karena Kazemaru sekarang tidak membuka poninya. Melainkan mengangkat rambutnya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kini terlihat.

Alasan mengapa ia tak pernah mengikat rambutnya yang panjang.

S-21.

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di tengkuknya. Semacam guratan yang sengaja dibuat. Tapi bukan tato, lebih timbul lagi.

"Apa artinya?" tanya Gouenji. Tidak tahu mana yang Kazemaru sebut sebagai rahasia karena baginya itu biasa saja.

Pemuda militer itu mengangkat bahunya sekarang. "Entahlah, teman-temanku juga mendapat tanda ini, tapi setiap orang berbeda. Dan hanya aku yang diukir di tengkuk. Yang lain di lengan, kaki, bahkan dahi mereka."

Gouenji hanya ber-ooh panjang. Ketika Kazemaru tidur tadi, ia memang meraba tengkuknya, dan tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di sana. Ia merasa ingin meraba tengkuk itu karena penasaran dengan noda kehitaman seperti bekas luka yang ia lihat di balik rambut Kazemaru.

"Endou juga diukir di dahi, makanya ia selalu pakai _headband_ agar bisa menutupinya. Tulisannya K-18," lanjut Kazemaru tanpa diminta.

Endou?

Inisial 'K'?

Huh, ternyata benar.

Memang, Gouenji tahu nama keluarga itu, Endou. Sangat tahu malah. Namun sengaja ia tutupi agar Kazemaru tak bertanya macam-macam.

Tapi, ia tak tahu, Endou mana yang disebut Kazemaru. Yang ia tahu, Endou adalah sebuah nama keluarga, bukan nama panggilan.

Dan mungkin, inisial 'S' pada ukiran di tengkuk Kazemaru menunjukkan sebuah arti, sama seperti inisial 'K' di ukiran Endou.

Tepat, Gouenji tahu makna 'K' itu.

"Giliranmu," kata Kazemaru. Mengingatkan kalau Gouenji juga harus memberi tahu rahasianya.

Dokter itu beranjak dari sofa. "Ikut aku," katanya. Dengan patuh –dibarengi rasa penasaran- Kazemaru mengikuti langkah Gouenji.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini?" ucap Kazemaru tak terima. Hei, dia dibawa ke sebuah dinding putih yang tidak ada apa pun di sana.

Maaf, yang 'mulanya' tidak ada apa pun di sana.

Gouenji mendorong salah satu sisi dinding. Dengan sedikit sentuhan, dinding itu mendadak terbuka.

Ya, terbuka.

Dan menampilkan sebuah kamar rahasia yang serba putih.

Ketika Gouenji masuk ke dalam kamar, Kazemaru ikut masuk. Ruangan itu memang semuanya berwarna putih.

Kecuali, rambut cokelat yang terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur.

"D-dia…"

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini. Semoga memuaskan, ya. Maaf kalau apdetnya ga sesuai jadwal, saya harus ngetik sembunyi-sembunyi biar bisa apdet.

Teka-teki lagi, siapakah yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu? Mungkinkah dia Endou? Dan siapakah Endou sebenarnya?

Lagi, yang bisa jawab bener saya kasih hadiah! #plak

Nah, saya menampilkan karakter baru lagi, Hiroto. Tapi sepertinya, dia ga akan dimunculin banyak-banyak, karena saya cuma mau buat adegan gontok-gontokan antara Kazemaru dan Hiroto aja.

Chapter ini, seperti biasa, abal luar biasa. Mohon review-nya ya, kawan…


	5. Endou?

_Kazemaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan angkat beban. Biasanya, sih, kalau sedang senggang begini dia sedang _sparring_ bersama Endou di halaman belakang akademi yang luas dan banyak rintangan. Tapi karena Endou sedang entah berada di mana, jadinya pemuda cantik itu memutuskan untuk latihan angkat beban._

_Yah, itu memang jarang dilakukannya. Sebab menurutnya, angkat beban tak ada hubungannya dengan militer. Hei, memangnya kau harus mengangkat musuhmu di tengah pertempuran? Memalukan sekali. Bagaimana kalau selagi kau mengangkatnya, musuhmu itu sudah menancapkan pedangnya di dada kirimu?_

_Baiklah, kembali ke sang jawara angkatan delapan kita tercinta, Kazemaru. Yang sedang membuka pintu ruang latihan._

_Ia mengira, hanya ada dirinya di sana. Seperti biasa. Tak mengherankan karena ruang latihan angkat beban tidak seramai ruang latihan yang lain. Siswa Akademi Militer Distrik 3 memang malas latihan itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikiran sama seperti Kazemaru._

_Meskipun sebenarnya, ada alasan lain yang membuat Kazemaru tidak ingin latihan angkat beban._

_Dan alasan itu karena-_

_Sunyi._

_GREK._

_BRAK._

_Oh, sepertinya ia salah sangka. Masih ada orang yang berada di ruangan ini rupanya._

_Kazemaru melangkah masuk. "Hee, kau ternyata di sini, Endou…" ia menyeringai. Menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena Endou tak bisa ditemukannya di mana pun. Dia tidak sadar, kalau Endou merupakan satu dari sedikit siswa yang rajin menggeluti latihan angkat beban._

_Mau tahu alasannya?_

_Karena menurutnya, kalau rajin latihan angkat beban akan membuatnya terdengar _macho_._

_Ha? Aneh, kan? Itulah Endou. Suka aneh-aneh._

"_Yah, aku memang di sini. Kau tadi ke mana? Aku mencarimu," pemuda ber-_headband_ itu berdiri, membersihkan celananya dari debu –berhubung ruangan itu sepi pengunjung, jadi pasti banyak debunya karena orang militer malas bersih-bersih- dan meregangkan ototnya._

_Kazemaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Justru aku yang ingin menanyakanmu, kau ke mana?" protesnya. Sahabat Endou itu menyibak rambutnya yang panjang beberapa kali._

"_Huh…" ia menggumam, sambil memperhatikan bench press. Tak lama, Kazemaru memutuskan untuk –setidaknya sekali seumur hidupnya- berlatih mengangkat beban._

_Hanya kali ini._

_Greeek._

"_Ngghh!"_

_Endou menutup mulutnya._

"_Aaaaahhh~!"_

_Endou membelalak. Jeritan Kazemaru membuatnya membatu seketika. Sangat _uke_. Seperti meminta. Dan…_

_Hmm, apakah Endou sedikit _pervert_ sekarang?_

"_Cuma dua puluh lima kilo? Kau bercanda, Kazemaru?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, malu._

_-dia adalah pemegang rekor terendah se-akademi dalam _bench press_._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfic

Chapter 5

*Endou?*

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5? Yabuno Tenya? Akihiro Hino? Katsuhito Akiyama? Miyao Yoshikazu? Siapa pun, yang pasti bukan saya! #mewek sendiri

Warning:

Agak nista di awal-awal #peringatannya telat, Neng!, Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Ah, iya, chap ini banyak flashback dan banyak adegan menjurus, bersiaplah!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Endou menatap jendela kamar asramanya. Dingin, ia memeluk rapat-rapat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Angin malam Distrik 3 entah kenapa jadi begitu mencekam._

"_Kau belum tidur, Endou?"_

_Suara itu._

"_Belum…"_

_Kazemaru._

_Rekannya sejak tahun pertama di Akademi Militer Distrik 3. Sahabat terbaiknya. Orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Teman sekamarnya. Rekan, saingan, teman, sahabat, partner, dalam banyak hal._

_Endou tak pernah tahu asal-usul Kazemaru. Dari mana asalnya, siapa orang tuanya, apa dia memiliki saudara, ia tidak tahu._

_Sama halnya dengan Kazemaru, yang juga tak mengetahui apa pun tentang dirinya._

_Pemuda itu duduk di atas kasur. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Endou, luar jendela. "Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunan sang sahabat yang entah sedang memikirkan apa._

"_Mungkin…" hanya itu jawaban Endou atas pertanyaannya._

_Hening._

_Tatapan Endou kemudian beralih kepada Kazemaru. Menatap pemuda pemilik mata madu itu lekat-lekat. Dengan kedua mata cokelat pekatnya, ia merasa tak mampu melihat Kazemaru._

_Kazemaru, yang sebenarnya._

_Ekspresinya kosong, seakan tak memiliki jiwa. Tatapan matanya juga amat datar, seolah ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap menghabisi siapa saja._

_Tangan Endou tergerak untuk mengusap wajah Kazemaru._

"_Maafkan aku…" ia berlirih perlahan. Membuat Kazemaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Untuk apa?" tanyanya, menghiraukan jemari Endou yang masih mengelus pipinya. Kali ini beralih ke bagian mata. Mata kirinya. Yang kini sudah tidak berisi lagi._

_Perlahan._

_Endou, secara perlahan tapi pasti, entah sejak kapan mulai mendekatkan wajah Kazemaru kepadanya._

_Bahkan Kazemaru tak sadar. Bagaimana caranya tangan Endou sudah berada di belakang kepalanya, tanpa disadarinya?_

_Pada akhirnya-_

_Chu._

_-bibir Endou menyentuh belah ranum bertekstur lembut di wajah Kazemaru. Singkat, hanya sedetik. Tapi itu sudah cukup._

_Bagi Endou, hanya dengan menyentuh bibir itu selama sedetik saja, sudah membuatnya merasa memiliki Kazemaru selamanya._

_Kazemaru, yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Endou, hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dua kali._

_Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi._

"_Apa artinya itu, Endou?" tanyanya, dengan kadar kepolosan luar biasa. Dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Endou. "Artinya aku akan selalu melindungimu," disertai jawaban yang semakin membuat Kazemaru tidak mengerti._

_Hei, dia pemegang rekor tertinggi untuk semua bidang –kecuali angkat beban- dalam militer. Ia tidak membutuhkan perlindungan dari siapa pun._

_Lagi pula, ia juga tak mungkin selalu mengandalkan Endou. Sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu membantunya dalam banyak hal._

_Kazemaru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Yah, anggap saja itu bagian dari jawabannya. "Tidak, Endou," ucapnya kaku. "Aku tidak bisa terus dilindungi olehmu. Cukuplah beberapa tahun lalu kau menghalangi Fubuki untuk membunuhku, yang mengakibatkan kita berdua hampir didiskualifikasi dan terancam tidak bisa lanjut ke tingkat berikutnya," lanjut Kazemaru intens._

_Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kazemaru di tingkat keempat mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat melawan Fubuki dari tingkat kelima. Waktu itu Fubuki hampir membunuhnya, kalau saja Endou tidak berusaha mendobrak pintu masuk ruang ujian dan mengacaukan semuanya._

_Saat itu, Kazemaru memang tidak terbunuh, namun Fubuki mendapat luka yang cukup serius karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Endou. Kakinya patah dan terpaksa tidak bisa melanjutkan ke tingkat berikutnya karena harus mendekam di Rumah Sakit Tulang Distrik 25._

_Setahun kemudian, Fubuki dikabarkan sembuh. Namun ia tak pernah kembali ke Distrik 3 dan mengikuti ajaran militer lagi._

_Kazemaru dan Endou hampir saja dikeluarkan dari akademi karena mengacaukan ujian. Namun Kepala Akademi masih berbaik hati pada mereka, dengan membiarkan mereka tetap berada di militer._

_Karena itulah, Kazemaru ingin membuktikan pada semua orang di akademi, bahwa ia masih bisa bertarung tanpa Endou sekalipun. Dan ia berhasil memenuhi ambisinya dengan terus menjadi yang terbaik dari tingkat kedua sampai kesepuluh._

_Sejak saat Endou mengacau ujian dulu, dipakai pintu kedap air, peluru, dan suara untuk ruang ujian tahun berikutnya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, ruang ujian untuk Endou dan Kazemaru diusahakan untuk selalu dipisah jauh._

"_Nih," kata Endou seketika. Tangannya menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna merah pada Kazemaru. Sesuatu yang seperti-_

"_Hm?"_

_-ikat rambut?_

"_Jangan bercanda, Endou. Kau tahu aku tak pernah mengikat rambutku," komentar Kazemaru sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menggelengkan kepala turquoise-nya, menunjukkan rambut panjang berkilau indah yang memang tak pernah diikat sejak dulu._

_Endou tersenyum maklum. "Tidak masalah," katanya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kazemaru. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kumpulan helai rambut indah di hadapannya, lalu mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut itu. "Kau terlihat lebih baik kalau seperti itu."_

_Kazemaru hanya bisa menatap Endou heran. Ia merasa agak aneh, karena ia tak pernah mengikat rambutnya begini. Baru pertama kalinya. Itu juga diikatkan Endou, bukan dirinya yang mengikat sendiri._

"_Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah dariku, sebagai tanda pertemanan kita."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Nah, Tuan Putri, tegakkan punggung Anda. Ups- tidak, tidak! Posisi bahu jangan sampai sangat turun seperti itu! Anda harus tegap!"

Sang Tuan Putri mengangguk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang tutor.

DOR.

KREK.

BRAK.

"Meleset lagi," desah sang tutor. Kepala birunya miring sedikit –hendak tertawa tapi ia masih menaruh hormat pada tuan putrinya- menyamarkan senyum di wajah manisnya. "Anda tidak boleh ragu, jangan sampai pinggang Anda lemas seperti tadi."

Yah, jelas saja tertawa. Sasarannya padahal hanya lima belas meter, melesetnya hampir tiga puluh derajat.

Mana lagi, mengenai pohon yang ada di sana pula. Tambahan, pohonnya roboh.

Sang Tuan Putri mengernyit. "Aku tahu, tapi rasanya sulit sekali…" keluhnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya meletakkan kembali senapan angin yang tadinya digunakan untuk berlatih menembak. Kemudian Sang Tuan Putri mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

"Kak Haruna?" panggilnya kepada sang tutor. Wanita cantik berambut biru segera menoleh. Ketika gaun merah mudanya berkibar terhempas angin, di saat itulah ia melepas anak panahnya. Entah membidik apa.

Tak lama, sesuatu terjatuh dari atas langit. Berpuluh meter di depan pemanah.

Gema tepuk tangan menderu dari tangan mungil Sang Tuan Putri. "Kak Haruna hebat!" pujinya kagum. Tanpa disadarinya, sang tutor, Haruna, menghela napas.

"Tuan Putri harus melebihi saya dalam hal apa pun," ucapnya letih. Letih mengajari tuan putrinya yang tidak pernah bisa menembak dengan benar, dan letih karena harus sekali lagi mengulang hal yang sama agar tuan putrinya itu mengerti.

Mengerti akan tugasnya sebagai pewaris tahta. Sehingga mengharuskannya untuk menguasai banyak hal.

Sang Tuan Putri mengacungkan satu jarinya, "Sudah cukup, Kak Haruna!" titahnya. "Aku sudah berapa kali mengatakan pada Kakak, panggil aku Yuuka!"

Haruna menghela napas, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah muridnya. "Tidak bisa begitu. Anda adalah orang nomor satu di negeri ini, aku yang hanya seorang guru tidak mungkin memanggil Anda hanya dengan nama."

Putri Yuuka mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku bukan orang nomor satu! Yang nomor satu itu ayahku!" merengut kesal sembari membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Untuk sejenak, kedua pasangan guru-murid itu terdiam.

Putri Yuuka membiarkan rambut kecokelatannya diterpa angin sore. Baginya, ini lebih baik daripada harus mendengarkan ceramah Haruna yang tak putus-putus tentang kewajibannya mewarisi tahta, dan setelah itu harus pula mendengarkan nasihat kelewat panjang dari ayahnya.

Haruna hanya duduk dan diam saja. Ia tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan tuan putrinya.

"Aku benci harus mewarisi tahta!" bisik Yuuka ketika menatapi langit. Pandangannya lurus ke atas, dan sama sekali tidak memandangi Haruna, menandakan bahwa dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika tutor pribadinya itu mau menanggapi perkataannya atau tidak.

Pandangan sang tutor beralih kepada muridnya. Dia mungkin memang hanya seorang guru, tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai perasaan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar kepada gadis muda berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Tapi, ia mengerti, bahwa Yuuka, mati-matian melakukan yang terbaik. Di matanya, di mata ayahnya, dan di mata kakaknya yang kini entah berada di mana.

Dan juga, di mata ibunya. Yang kini pasti melihatnya dari atas sana.

Seumur hidup, tuan putri yang pemarah tapi sebenarnya baik hati ini selalu merasa kesepian. Dalam keluarga kerajaan, ia hanya sendirian menyebabkan dirinya lah yang ditugaskan mewarisi tahta. Kakak laki-lakinya entah pergi ke mana. Padahal seharusnya dia yang mewarisi tahta, bukan Yuuka.

Ah, Yuuka baru ingat.

Dirinya bahkan hanya satu kali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Itu juga, waktu umurnya sekitar empat tahunan. Mana mungkin ingat secara detail wajah kakaknya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Yuuka sangat merindukan wajah itu. Wajah yang untuk pertama dan –semoga tidak- terakhir kalinya tersenyum lembut di hadapannya. Memberikan kasih sayang khas seorang kakak pada adiknya, dirinya, seorang. Tidak siapa pun.

Tangan besar yang lembut itu. Senyum di wajah itu. Mata hitam kelam yang teduh itu. Ia merindukan semuanya.

'Kakak…'

"Yang Mulia!"

Di saat Yuuka memikirkan segala yang ia bisa ingat mengenai kakaknya, seorang dayang istana menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Penasaran, Yuuka dan Haruna segera menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari berdiri. Kedua tangannya mengibaskan gaun birunya dari debu dan pasir yang menempel.

Dayang tersebut tampak terengah-engah. Haruna membantunya untuk duduk di rerumputan dan mengelus punggungnya. "A… ada laporan. Yang Mulia Shuuya, sudah ditemukan…"

Hah?

"Y-yang benar? K-kau tidak bercanda, kan?" teriak Yuuka tidak percaya. Oh, Tuhan. Tiga belas tahun sudah kakaknya itu pergi dari istana, hingga dikerahkan pasukan khusus untuk mencarinya ke seluruh negeri, inikah hasil dari pencarian itu? Yuuka serasa ingin melompat kegirangan sekarang juga!

Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama!

Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya!

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Sekarang kakak Anda berada di Distrik 0, tim pencari menemukan orang yang begitu serupa dengannya. Hanya saja…"

Ia memotong kalimatnya, takut. Ia takut berita yang akan disampaikannya itu membuat tuan putrinya ini marah.

"Katakan saja," paksa Yuuka lembut. Ia tidak ingin bertele-tele. Ia hanya ingin menemui kakaknya, itu saja.

Dayang itu menghela napas, ia tak berani melawan tuan putrinya, yang sudah menggebu-gebu dengan semangat seperti itu. "Kakak Anda sepertinya tidak ingin kembali ke istana. Ia kini tinggal bersama seseorang di Distrik 0," lanjutnya takut-takut.

Deg.

Baik Haruna, maupun Yuuka, keduanya sama-sama tercengang. Apa gerangan yang terjadi di sana, sehingga putra sulung keluarga kerajaan itu tidak mau kembali ke istana? Lagi pula…

Siapa seseorang yang disebut oleh dayang tadi?

Tidak mungkin Shuuya sudah menikah, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, mungkinkah seseorang itu adalah kakakku? Apakah ia bersama Yang Mulia Shuuya?" kali ini, ganti Haruna yang bertanya. Yuuka sama sekali tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, lantaran, mendengar kakaknya tidak ingin kembali ke istana saja sudah membuatnya terlalu syok.

Sang dayang menggeleng. "Kurasa bukan, orang itu bukan Panglima Yuuto. Tim pencari tak bisa menemukannya di mana pun," katanya berat. Namun hanya itulah laporan yang ia terima dari tim pencari.

Haruna mendesah kecewa. Tidak hanya Yuuka, ia pun merindukan kakak laki-lakinya. Empat tahun yang lalu, kakaknya itulah yang memimpin tim pencari untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Shuuya, dan dikabarkan, kakaknya itu turut menghilang.

Padahal, kakak laki-laki Haruna itu baru dilantik menjadi panglima selama dua tahun. Dan hingga kini, belum diketahui keberadaannya?

Kidou Haruna benar-benar kecewa.

Sang tutor melirik tuan putrinya, yang kini tidak bersuara lagi sejak diberi tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak ingin kembali ke istana lagi.

Haruna merasa, dirinya lebih beruntung.

Tuan putrinya itu hanya pernah melihat kakaknya satu kali, saat ia masih sangat kecil. Sedangkan dirinya, hingga empat tahun yang lalu, terus bersama kakaknya.

Kadang kala, Haruna agak kesal pada Shuuya. Ia terlihat seperti tak menyayangi Yuuka sama sekali. Sudah ibunya meninggal dunia ketika melahirkannya, ditambah ayahnya yang keras dan kaku tak pernah memanjakannya, mana lagi, Shuuya sang kakak menghilang entah ke mana.

Padahal seharusnya, Shuuya lah yang memberikan Yuuka kehangatan keluarga. Bukannya menghilang seperti pengecut begitu.

Putri Yuuka memang kehilangan kasih sayang.

Haruna bertekad, untuk membahagiakan Yuuka, menjadikan dirinya sebagai ibu kedua bagi tuan putrinya. Menjaganya dengan tangannya sendiri, sebagai tutor pribadi, teman, sahabat, dan pengganti sosok kakak di mata sang tuan putri.

Yuuka berdiri, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, mata _onyx_-nya sembab hampir meneteskan air mata. "Sepertinya…"

Haruna hanya sanggup memperhatikan. Tanpa memotong atau menyela Yuuka untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku harus membujuk kakakku untuk pulang. Dengan tanganku sendiri."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kazemaru memandangi tubuh yang terbaring itu lekat-lekat. Matanya memicing tatkala Gouenji dengan tenangnya menyuntikkan sesuatu di tangan sang tubuh.

"Apa yang kau berikan?" tanya si anak militer. Ia menunggu, tapi Gouenji sama sekali tidak menjawab. Seakan dia tidak menyadari adanya sosok seorang pemuda bernama Kazemaru di ruangan itu.

Hening.

Akhirnya, karena bosan, Kazemaru menarik kursi yang tergeletak begitu saja di sekat sebuah lemari kecil, dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Gouenji selesai merawat sosok yang terpejam di hadapannya.

Sepertinya, Kazemaru sudah mengerti apa arti dari kata sabar. Sebab dulu, ketika ia masih di akademi militer, ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang tidak pernah bisa sabar. Mungkin salah satu faktornya adalah karena dia tak punya hati.

Hmm… tapi apakah itu berarti, kini ia sudah punya hati?

Entahlah, dirinya sendiri pun juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, dia bisa menunggu tanpa menghentakkan kaki di depan seorang dokter yang sedang menangani pasiennya.

Kali ini, Gouenji yang memandangi tubuh itu. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. "Kau kenal orang ini?"

Mendengus, Kazemaru menertawakan Gouenji sedikit. "Kau bercanda? Aku orang militer, tentu saja aku kenal orang ini. Aneh, kau," komentarnya sarkatis.

Gouenji balas mendengus. _Hell_, tidak bisakah bocah militer ini tidak bicara ketus satu hari saja. Ia kan bertanya baik-baik, masa' jawabannya begitu.

"Yah, Gouenji, aku kira kau ingin membawaku kepada Endou," komentar Kazemaru sembari mengangkat bahunya. Pada awalnya, ia memang berharap dipertemukan dengan Endou. Sangat berharap. Oh, sungguh, ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu sampai tidak tertahankan lagi.

Gouenji diam saja, sebenarnya ia tidak mau memberi tahu Kazemaru soal Endou. Ia sangat tahu Endou itu siapa. Hanya saja, bukan _siapa_ Endou, melainkan _apa_ Endou itu sebenarnya. "Tapi, kau malah membawaku kepada orang ini," lanjut Kazemaru berlagak kalem.

Sang pemuda militer tersenyum mengejek. Mau tak mau, Gouenji ikut tersenyum juga melihatnya. Ia tahu pemuda itu akan semakin mengejeknya lagi kalau ia menunjukkan muka _bete_. Orang-orang militer semuanya memang sepert itu.

Yah, seperti orang yang terbaring di hadapan dirinya dan Kazemaru ini. Yang sedang terbaring melewati masa kritisnya ini.

"Panglima Militer Tertinggi Negara, Kidou Yuuto."

Mereka berucap, bersamaan. Sembari melayangkan pandangan kepada yang terpanggil.

"Ngh…"

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari sosok yang berada di tempat tidur, sang panglima. Dengan sigap Gouenji segera menghampiri sosok tersebut. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya, entah kenapa tatapan matanya langsung terlihat melembut saat berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Kazemaru mendecih tak suka.

Ah.

'Aku ini kenapa, sih?' sungutnya sendirian.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih, Shuuya," ucap orang yang berada di hadapan Gouenji, sesaat setelah dokter itu memberikannya segelas air. Dan seketika langsung tandas di kerongkongannya.

Wow, padahal baru bangun dari tidur entah berapa lama. Kelihatannya sangat haus sekali.

Ha, dan siapa itu Shuuya? Apakah itu nama kecilnya Gouenji?

'Memangnya apa peduliku,' kata Kazemaru dalam hati. Padahal, jauh di dalam hatinya –kalau dia memang punya hati- dia sedikit curiga akan kedekatan Gouenji dengan orang tersebut. Mungkinkah mereka berteman dekat?

Sang panglima menyender kembali ke kasurnya, hendak melihat seseorang di belakang Gouenji. "Itu siapa, Shuuya?" kernyitnya.

Kazemaru tersentak. "Eh? Namaku Kazemaru," jawabnya. Agak linglung karena tadi dia habis bengong.

Untuk sejenak, orang itu memperhatikan Kazemaru. Pemuda militer itu baru menyadari kalau orang tersebut memiliki mata semerah darah yang terkesan amat dingin. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat ramah.

Kazemaru tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, selain diam dan membiarkan orang ini terus mengeliminasi wajahnya.

"Ichi?"

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

Oke, chap ini pendek sangat. Tapi sudahkah kawan-kawan semua mengetahui siapa Gouenji sebenarnya? Ada apakah hubungan antara dirinya, Endou, dan juga Kidou? Lalu, apa maksud dari nama Ishido Shuuji yang 'menyangkut' di nama Gouenji?

Kemudian, satu pertanyaan lagi…

Siapakah Kazemaru sebenarnya? Kenapa dia disebut "Ichi"?

Hayo, silakan ditebak~ kesemuanya berhubungan erat, lho… Baik Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou-Haruna, Gouenji-Yuuka, dan Fubuki. Walaupun ia hanya ada dalam flashback, ia akan mempengaruhi salah satu chara sehingga mereka bisa bertemu dengan Kazemaru sekarang atau nanti.

Bingung? Ikuti saja chap selanjutnya~

* * *

Trailer chap 6

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi di Distrik 1?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat? Anak ini adalah bayi yang dibawa Guru!"

"Kau pasti mengenal orang bernama Endou, bukan?"

"Putri Yuuka, Anda tak boleh meninggalkan istana!"

"Apa yang perlu saya bantu untuk Anda, _Lady_ Natsumi?"

* * *

Review, please…


	6. Remember?

"_Wah, lihat, dia sudah bangun!"_

"_Rambutnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya!"_

"_Eh? Matanya bagaimana? Apa campuran ayah dan ibunya?"_

"_Lucu sekali~!"_

"_Ibu, sudah melahirkan, ya? Boleh kulihat?"_

"_Tentu saja, ayo kemari. Dia imut, kan?"_

"_Waaahh~."_

"_Yang Mulia, ada apa? Ayo ke sini, lihat, kita punya anggota baru."_

"_A-aku takut mengotori tubuhnya dengan tanganku."_

"_Ayolah, dia lucu sekali~!"_

"_Bibi, kau sudah memberinya nama?"_

"_Nama, ya?"_

_Hening._

"_Hmm..."_

"_Ah, karena dia lahir di musim panas, kita namakan Natsu saja."_

"_Sederhana sekali. Bagaimana kalau ditambahkan 'Mi'? Biar lebih manis?"_

"_Jadi Natsumi, dong?"_

"_Boleh juga. Sekarang namamu adalah Natsumi. Selamat datang, Natsumi."_

'Natsumi...'

"_Kau harus jadi kuat seperti kakakmu, ya."_

'Aku masih punya Natsumi...'

"_Salam kenal, Natsumi, aku kakakmu."_

'Tapi...'

"_Baik-baik dengan Kakak, ya."_

'Apakah Natsumi masih mengingatku?'

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfic

Chapter 6

*Remember?*

Disclaimer:

Kalo saya yg punya Inazuma Eleven, saya akan munculin semua chara season 1 dan 2 di InaGO Galaxy!

Tapi sayangnya, IE bukan punya saya

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ichi...

"_Namanya Ichi."_

Ichi...

_Namaku... Ichi?_

_Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?_

Ichi.

_Nama itu... bagus. 'Satu'._

_Ah, aku baru ingat sekarang. Kenapa begitu, ya?_

_Padahal aku selalu membentak 'satu' kepada para junior. Entah menghitung _push-up_ atau memanggil nomor urut mereka._

Ichi.

_Dan aku tak merasakan apa pun._

Ichi...

_Apa mungkin-_

"Kazemaru!"

-deg.

Kazemaru membuka matanya dengan kaget. Baru disadarinya kalau sekarang ia tidur di sofa. Sebelah tangannya, entah sejak kapan berada di atas keningnya, kepala biru hijau itu menoleh ke samping, di mana seorang pria bermata hitam sedang membawakan sarapan untuknya.

Ah, sarapan?

Dari mana dia tahu kalau sekarang waktunya sarapan?

"Kau mimpi buruk? Keringatmu banyak sekali, padahal Distrik 0 selalu dingin," sang dokter meletakkan piring berisi makanan ke atas meja kecil di hadapan Kazemaru. "Entahlah, sebelum ini aku tak merasa pernah bermimpi."

Gouenji terdiam, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan Kazemaru, tangannya tergerak untuk menopang dagu. "Apa yang kau lihat dalam tidurmu, Kazemaru?"

Pemuda militer itu mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak mengerti," ia menyahut singkat. Gouenji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku seperti melihat beberapa orang."

Gouenji tetap diam, mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Satunya seorang wanita, sepertinya dia adalah ibuku. Lalu, ada beberapa orang lagi, dan di antara mereka aku melihatmu."

Dokter itu menatapnya datar.

"Tapi, tidak dalam sosok dewasa. Aku melihatmu dalam sosok anak kecil. Lalu-"

"Aku yakin itu pasti Shuuya, yang datang berkunjung saat kau lahir."

-Kazemaru menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuu? Aku tidak mengenal anak ini, untuk apa aku mengunjungi dia di hari kelahirannya?" sungut Gouenji sedikit kesal. Hell, dia tak merasa pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya, apalagi berkunjung di hari kelahirannya. Tidak pernah, sama sekali.

Ha? Yuu?

'Apa itu panggilan sayangnya Gouenji pada Panglima Kidou? Haha, tidak kreatif,' kata Kazemaru dalam hati sembari memandangi langit-langit ruangan. Tidak disangka juga, seorang petinggi negara seperti Gouenji mau menyembunyikan orang lain di dalam rumahnya. Tambah lagi, mau hidup susah-susah di sebuah distrik tersembunyi daripada hidup enak di dalam istana.

'Pangeran yang aneh,' Kazemaru mencibir. Kalau dia yang ada di posisi Gouenji, sih, mungkin akan memilih opsi terakhir. Ngapain mengikuti ajaran militer yang kaku kalau di depan mata ada kehidupan yang enak?

Karena tak ada lagi hal yang harus dilakukan –dan, ia tidak mau terlibat dalam perang kata antara seorang dokter dan seorang jenderal, meskipun itu mengenai dirinya-, Kazemaru keluar dari ruangan. Berbincang dengan ikan-ikan koi di kolam belakang mungkin ide yang bagus.

Rumah Gouenji tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak juga terlalu kecil. Cukuplah untuk menampung tiga orang. Dan halaman belakangnya cocok sekali untuk menenangkan diri saat lelah. Entah itu memberi makan ikan atau sekedar memandangi suasana sembari merasakan angin semilir yang selalu berembus di sana.

Samar-samar, Kazemaru dapat mendengar perdebatan antara Gouenji dan Panglima Kidou. Masih membicarakan dirinya. Hah, entah apa yang terjadi antara mereka, yang pasti, Kazemaru cukup bersyukur juga. Setidaknya dia sedikit populer sekarang.

Hei, apa dirinya sudah menjadi agak narsis?

Gara-gara siapa, ya?

"Tidakkah kau ingat? Dia itu bayi yang dibawa Guru!"

Ha? Bayi?

"Guru memang pernah membawa anaknya dulu, tapi aku yakin bayi itu bukan Kazemaru!"

Hmm, salahkan indera pendengarannya yang jauh di atas ambang normal. Membuatnya bisa mendengar perdebatan mereka yang sedang berada di ruang tamu, sedangkan dirinya duduk santai di halam belakang memandangi ikan-ikan.

Luar biasa?

Semua anggota militer memang seperti itu, kok.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa minggu ia tinggal di rumah Gouenji, ya?

Tiga? Empat? Satu bulan kah?

Entahlah, rasanya sudah seperti puluhan tahun ia berada di sini.

Tangan Kazemaru tergerak untuk melempar potongan keci roti yang sebelumnya ia bawa untuk ikan-ikan, ke dalam kolam. Hampa sekali rasanya tanpa ada Endou.

Endou yang berisik. Endou yang perhatian. Endou yang peduli. Endou yang ceroboh. Endou yang-

-menyukainya.

Kazemaru merengut. Tidak, dia tidak kesal pada Endou. Ia hanya-

-mungkin, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa ia tak bisa membalas semua jasa Endou terhadapnya. Mengapa ia ta tak pernah bisa memberikan –paling tidak- sebuah senyuman kecil untuknya. Mengapa ia tak pernah mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang di kala Endou berada di sisinya. Mengapa ia-

-tak bisa menyelamatkan Endou. Hingga sahabatnya itu harus –menurut Gouenji- mati di hadapannya. Hingga _partner_-nya itu tak bisa lagi mencolek dagunya seperti dulu. Hingga teman terbaiknya itu tak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kazemaru mengakui.

Ia memang senang jika Endou bersamanya. Tanpa dia Kazemaru bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ichi! Lihat matamu!" seru Panglima Kidou, tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Kazemaru tanpa disadarinya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dagu Kazemaru dan membawanya ke hadapan wajahnya, agar ia bisa melihat mata cokelat madu Kazemaru yang hanya tinggal sebelah kanan.

"Ah, poninya mengganggu, kusingkirkan, ya-"

_-plak._

Kazemaru menepis cepat tangan sang jenderal ketika akan membuka poninya. Matanya menatap tajam Panglima Kidou, sementara sang pemilik tangan yang ditepis hanya memandangi Kazemaru dengan raut wajah kaget.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka, tangannya akan ditepis sedemikian kasar, oleh seorang anak kecil, yang sepertinya sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya.

Gouenji datang dengan sedikit tertawa, sebenarnya ia sudah melarang Kidou untuk menemui Kazemaru, apalagi memegang wajahnya. Tapi panglima itu tetap saja tidak mau menurut. Pada akhirnya ia biarkan saja.

Awalnya Kidou hanya ingin melihat mata Kazemaru, untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar Ichi. "Wah, maaf, ya, Yuu. Kau tahu, kan, Kazemaru itu berasal dari militer, jadi tidak punya sopan santun," katanya, meminta maaf kepada Kidou sekaligus menyindir Kazemaru.

Sepertinya dia kesal. Masa' sahabat baiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tentu saja dia tidak terima.

Yah, layaknya Kazemaru juga yang tidak terima waktu Gouenji mengatakan bahwa Endou sudah mati.

"Tidak apa, toh aku juga berasal dari militer. Aku sudah tidak sopan menyentuh wajah cantiknya," ucap Kidou disertai senyum, tanpa menyadari tatapan Kazemaru yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Tidak terima dibilang cantik oleh orang selain Endou.

Ya, hanya Endou yang boleh mengatakan bahwa ia cantik.

"Lalu, mau apa seorang panglima menyentuh wajah siswa akademi militer, lalu menanyakan perihal matanya, ditambah mengatakan bahwa siswa tersebut cantik padahal si panglima tahu bahwa ia laki-laki?" tanya Kazemaru sarkatis. _Hell_, hanya Endou yang boleh menyentuhnya, hanya Endou yang boleh mengatakan ia cantik, dan hanya Endou yang boleh penasaran tentangnya.

Hanya. Endou.

Titik.

Tidak ada koma, tidak ada tanda seru, apalagi tanda tanya.

Kidou meraba dagunya menggunakan satu jari, terkejut akan 'kekurangajaran' siswa militer satu ini. Hei, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kazemaru hanya seorang –mungkin mantan- siswa akademi militer, sedangkan Kidou adalah panglima. Terlalu sangat tidak sopan bertindak sarkatis pada petinggi negara.

Tapi, namanya saja Kazemaru. Memangnya dia akan peduli dengan status?

Justru, menurutnya Kidou lah yang bertindak tidak sopan. Menyentuh wajah orang sembarangan, seenaknya saja.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, kau ini Ichi atau bukan?"

Hah, klise.

Kazemaru sudah menduga kalau ia iakan ditanyai seperti itu.

"Siapa itu Ichi? Namaku Kazemaru, bukan Ichi, atau siapa pun!" rengut Kazemaru tidak terima. Walau ia sendiri tadi melihat mimpi yang berhubungan dengan nama Ichi, tapi sekarang dirinya bukan Ichi. Namanya adalah Kazemaru.

Kazemaru membuka poni rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Bekas luka ini tidak mungkin ada pada Ichi, aku sudah memiliki ini sejak lahir! Aku bukan Ichi!"

Gouenji tercengang.

Kidou menatapnya datar.

Kazemaru masih menyimpan rasa kesal luar biasa.

Yeah, dan Kazemaru telah berbohong pada mereka berdua akan satu hal.

Bekas luka itu, tidak didapatnya sejak lahir.

Kidou sepertinya mencium hal tersebut.

'Orang ini esper, ya?' batin Kazemaru kesal, tapi ia masih tetap menunjukkan wajah datar. Heh, tapi sepertinya Kazemaru juga esper, kok. Lihat saja, padahal Kidou belum bilang apa-apa, tapi ia sudah tahu kalau Kidou dapat menangkap kebohongannya.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu bekas luka itu tidak kau dapat ketika lahir. Iya, kan?" tanyanya, sembari menopang dagu. Menatap Kazemaru intens tanpa mempedulikan Gouenji yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi.

Yah, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Kidou, sahabatnya itu, tahu kalau bekas luka di mata Kazemaru tidak didapatnya sejak lahir.

Selain itu, ia sungguh berharap Ichi bukanlah Kazemaru. Sangat-sangat berharap.

Bayi lucu sekaligus cantik macam Ichi yang dibawa gurunya tujuh belas tahun lalu tidak mungkin menjadi anak tidak sopan nan kurang ajar macam Kazemaru, kan?

Oh, dokter muda nan ganteng itu benar-benar berharap banyak. Perlukah ia memohon pada bintang jatuh agar harapannya terkabul?

"Kau pasti Ichi, Kazemaru. Dan aku ingin kau menjawab secara jujur satu pertanyaanku."

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahu, menantang.

Kidou menoleh ke arah Gouenji sebentar, dokter itu menengadahkan sebelah tangannya, mempersilakan Kidou untuk bicara.

'Hah, untuk apa pakai persetujuan tuan rumah segala kalau hanya mau bertanya?' Kazemaru menggerutu sembari memutar mata cokelat madunya. Mata yang kosong dan tanpa cahaya. Mata yang sebenarnya indah untuk dilihat kalau saja tatapannya tidak sesinis itu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin ditanyakan Kidou berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan pribadi Kazemaru. Entah kenapa Kidou sangat yakin akan hal itu. Makanya, daripada nanti Kazemaru mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumah karena ditanya hal pribadi, Kidou tanya dulu kepada tuan rumah, agar tidak menyesal telah menyuruhnya bertanya.

Yah, buat jaga-jaga saja.

Kidou mengangguk singkat, bersiap untuk menanyakan. Kazemaru menatapnya penuh keangkuhan.

"Kau mengenal seseorang bernama Endou, bukan?"

Kazemaru tak bisa berbohong lagi sekarang.

* * *

.

.

_._

* * *

_Endou melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar asramanya. Ia sangat lelah, dan ingin tidur detik ini juga. Namun matanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik di luar jendela._

_Kazemaru, sedang mengomando para juniornya. Dilihat dari atas sana, sepertinya ia sedang membimbing junior tingkat delapan itu dalam kegiatan push-up._

_Beberapa di antara mereka –para junior itu- tidak memakai atasan. Bawahannya saja hanya celana pendek. Tapi itu hanya beberapa, mungkin mereka orang yang sering berkeringat lebih, jadi bajunya harus dibuka kalau tidak mau terlalu basah._

_Endou sering tertawa sendiri melihat Kazemaru yang berwajah cantik itu sedang galak-galaknya di depan junior. Menurutnya, tidak cocok saja. Habis, cantik-cantik galak, nanti para seme kabur lagi._

_Endou terkikik._

_Padahal, jam segini biasanya dia –Kazemaru itu- sudah lelap sekali, dan Endou dengan iseng akan memainkan rambutnya, atau mencoret-coret wajahnya memakai spidol yang ia ambil dari kelas. Mengingat hari sudah malam._

_Tapi, ini sudah jam sepuluh. Seharusnya, ya, seharusnya, dua jam yang lalu latihan apa pun sudah berakhir dan mereka sudah mandi bersama di pemandian khusus pria akademi. Kemudian makan bersama ribuan siswa baik seangkatan, junior, maupun senior, lalu tidur bersama teman sekamar._

_Kazemaru nampaknya termasuk tipikal orang yang terlalu rajin._

"_Dua ratus empat puluh sembilan! Dua ratus lima puluh! Cukup!"_

_Untung saja Kazemaru sudah meminta izin memakai lapangan malam hari, supaya bisa melatih para juniornya. Senior yang penuh perhitungan, ya._

_Yah, dan dia, jujur saja. Kalau bersikap galak begitu, jadi terlihat menakutkan._

_Lalu, yang Endou lihat, Kazemaru sepertinya sudah selesai melatih. Dia menyuruh para junior beristirahat, mandi, dan langsung tidur di kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya berbaring di tengah lapangan._

_Mata cokelat kehitaman Endou mengikuti gerakan Kazemaru. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Kazemaru hanya berbaring dan memandangi langit?_

_Jangan-jangan, dia tertidur di lapangan?_

_Dengan cepat Endou melompat dari tempat tidur, dan langsung keluar. Ia tidak mempedulikan kamera pengintai di setiap sudut lorong asrama, atau kepala asrama yang berkeliling memastikan semua penghuni kamar ada dalam ruangan masing-masing._

_Yang penting, Kazemaru tidak boleh tidur di lapangan._

_Nanti dia bisa sakit karena kedinginan._

_Yah, walaupun Kazemaru sakit itu kejadian yang sangat langka._

"_Kazemaru!"_

_Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa, Endou? Aku sedang istirahat, di sini nyaman sekali," ucapnya menerawang. Endou terkesiap sedikit._

_Hei, itu..._

_Dia tidak bermimpi, kan?_

_Kazemaru... yang kaku dan galak itu..._

_Tersenyum?_

_Yang bersangkutan tampaknya tidak peduli dengan senyuman yang tergambar di wajahnya. Mungkin baginya, yang penting ia bisa menikmati angin semilir musim panas Distrik 3 yang menenangkan malam ini._

_Mata cokelat itu mengerjap dua kali, menunjukkan ketidak percayaan._

_Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat Kazemaru tersenyum seperti itu._

_Mau tak mau, Endou ikut tersenyum, kemudian turut membaringkan dirinya di samping Kazemaru._

_Ia juga ingin merasakan, angin apa gerangan yang membuat wajah Kazemaru jadi setenang ini._

_Dan ia berterima kasih pada angin tersebut._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Anda mau ke mana, Putri?" tanya Haruna keheranan, melihat tuan putrinya sudah berpakaian ala pemburu lengkap dengan sebuah senapan. "Menjemput kakakku," sahut Yuuka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun kepada tutornya.

Haruna tambah heran. Hei, menjemput orang tidak perlu pakai senapan, bukan?

"Sa-saya rasa Anda salah perlengkapan, Tuan Putri. Kalau hanya menjemput, pakai gaun biasa saja juga sudah cukup, kan?" tegurnya, sedikit _sweatdrop_ juga mengingat tuan putrinya ini tidak pandai sama sekali dalam hal menembak.

"Lagi pula, Putri Yuuka... Anda tak boleh meninggalkan istana!"

Yuuka menatap tutornya datar, ia sebenarnya bukan hanya ingin mencari dan membujuk kakaknya pulang. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Seseorang yang bersama Shuuya itu. Siapa dia?

Jika bukan Panglima Kidou, kakak tutornya, jadi siapa?

Dia sangat yakin Shuuya belum menikah. Bila hal itu terjadi, kakaknya itu pasti kembali ke istana.

Yeah, Yuuka hanya berpikir seperti itu. Entah kenapa ia bisa tahu, jangan tanya dia.

Mungkin, ikatan batin sebagai saudara membuatnya mudah menduga apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya.

Haruna berdiri, menatap tuan putrinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia layaknya seorang ibu yang akan melepas kepergian putrinya. "Kalau begitu, saya akan menemani Tuan Putri. Saya akan menjaga Tuan Putri dalam perjalanan," ujarnya dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

Tapi, tanpa diduganya, tuan putrinya itu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak usah, Kak Haruna. Aku mau mencari Kakak sendiri, Kak Haruna tidak usah ikut," ia berucap. Mata onyx hitam itu memandangi Haruna seakan mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Tutor cantik itu memutar otak, ingin memberikan alasan logis agar tuan putrinya ini mau mengajaknya. "Bukan hanya itu, Putri Yuuka. Saya juga ingin mencari keberadaan kakak saya, jadi izinkan saya ikut bersama Anda," ungkapnya.

Yuuka mengernyit, ia tahu itu hanya akal-akalan tutornya saja agar diizinkan pergi bersamanya. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa tutornya ini juga merindukan kakaknya.

Pada akhirnya, Yuuka menghela napas setuju. Toh, ayahnya juga pasti akan memerintahkan Haruna untuk ikut bersamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Ia terkurung dalam sebuah tabung berisi air. Tidak berbalut apa pun. Polos seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Ia sepertinya masih hidup berkat bantuan selang oksigen yang menyambung di rongga hidung dan mulutnya.

'_Natsumi...' _

Pemuda itu lantas menggumamkan nama dirinya dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dirinya yang telah ia lupakan, namun sekarang ia ingat kembali. Nama itu...

Natsumi.

Entah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Natsumi, yang jelas, kini, setelah belasan tahun ia melupakan nama itu, ia ingin memunculkan kembali kenangan ketika Natsumi masih bersamanya. Ketika Natsumi masih berada di sisinya.

'_Apa yang telah terjadi di Distrik 1? Bagaimana keadaan Natsumi?'_

Ia sungguh berharap, segala kejadian yang membuatnya harus berada di sini hanyalah mimpi. Bunga tidurnya.

Dan ia benar-benar berharap, berada di tabung kaca berisi air, tanpa berbalut sehelai kain pun, juga merupakan sebuah mimpi.

Ia hanya ingat kejadian yang menyebabkannya berada di sini, selebihnya, ia hanya mengingat tentang Natsumi.

Natsumi, dan...

Ah, siapa itu?

Pemuda itu mengingat wajahnya, tapi ia lupa namanya. Sama sekali tidak ingat.

Ia hanya mengingat wajahnya saja.

Tapi, wajah itu, rambut, dan matanya mengingatkannya akan sesuatu...

'_Wajah itu, Ichi kah?'_

Mungkin, mungkin saja. Namun ia sama sekali lupa, karena ia bertemu Ichi saat mereka sama-sama masih bayi. Bedanya hanya beberapa bulan.

Hanya seorang pemuda berwajah sama dengan Ichi, Natsumi, dan Ichi itu sendiri, yang bisa diingatnya.

Bahkan ia tidak mengingat namanya sendiri.

Sementara ia mencoba mengingat masa lalu, sebuah monitor di samping tabung kacanya berkedip terang.

"_Endou Mamoru, K-18. Sistem pemindaian otak berhasil! 100 % sempurna!"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Distrik 25

Seekor kuda melaju cepat lurus ke depan, membawa seorang gadis cilik bergaun merah muda lembut dengan rambut cokelat yang sengaja digerai supaya lebih mudah dipotong ketika tersangkut di ranting pepohonan. Gadis itu tampak kelelahan, namun ia tak berniat berhenti sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ketika sampai di sebuah desa kecil, gadis cilik itu turun dari kudanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menuntun kuda tersebut daripada menungganginya. Itu terlihat lebih baik karena ia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ah, i-itu _Lady_ Natsumi."

Gadis cilik yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Lady_ itu, Natsumi, mengedarkan pandangannya. Dalam sekejap orang-orang di desa itu menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Sebelah tangan Natsumi terangkat sebagai isyarat untuk menghentikan sapaan hormat orang-orang desa tersebut.

"Sudah cukup. Aku ingin minta bantuan," pintanya. Orang-orang desa mengangkat tubuh mereka kembali.

Mata kemerahan Natsumi berkeliling, mencari seseorang yang dianggapnya bisa membantu untuk melakukan pencarian. "Kau," tunjuknya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Pemuda itu tersentak sedikit, namun ia segera berlari ke arah Natsumi. "Apa yang perlu saya bantu untuk Anda, _Lady_ Natsumi?" ucapnya laksana pelayan.

Natsumi berbalik, mengobrak-abrik tas yang ia letakkan di pelana kuda. "Aku ingin kau mencari orang ini," perintahnya, menunjukkan sebuah foto, yang segera diambil dengan hormat oleh sang pemuda.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memperhatikan foto tersebut. "Saya pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, _Lady_," katanya, mengembalikan foto itu kepada Natsumi, yang segera berwajah ceria. "Benarkah? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sejauh yang saya tahu, orang ini berada di Akademi Militer Distrik 3," pemuda itu menjawab. Natsumi berpikir sejenak. Kalau tidak salah, beberapa minggu yang lalu...

"Distrik 3 bukankah sedang terlibat perang? Orang ini mungkin saja sudah terbunuh," ia menggumam. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ia mendengar rumor bahwa Distrik 3 dan Distrik 5 terlibat perang, dan menurutnya itu wajar saja.

Jelas, negara ini, kan **hobi** berperang. Satu hari tanpa ada distrik yang berperang di negara ini memang hampa rasanya. Natsumi tertawa dalam hati ketika mendeklarasikan sendiri pernyataan itu. Perang sudah terlalu biasa sampai menjadi hobi.

"Ehm, _Lady_?" tegur sang pemuda berambut merah, keheranan sendiri dengan sang nona muda yang terkikik seorang diri. Seketika, Natsumi tersadar, dan kembali lagi pada pose seriusnya, demi menjaga wibawa.

Padahal, umurnya baru dua belas tahun, tapi sikapnya sangat tegas dan dewasa.

"Ah, Akademi Militer Distrik 3, ya? Apa kau pernah menjadi murid di sana?" ia bertanya kembali, sedikit kesulitan menatap pemuda itu karena tubuhnya yang tinggi, sedangkan dirinya terlihat kerdil karena masih bocah.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, sebenarnya, ia tak ingin mengingat Akademi Militer Distrik 3 lagi, tapi yang bertanya di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu petinggi kerajaan, ia harus berkata jujur kalau tak mau ditembak mati. "Ya, pernah. Tapi saya berhenti beberapa tahun lalu," ungkapnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Sang nona muda kembali berpikir. Sebagai salah satu petinggi negara, jelas ia harus memahami seluk beluk wilayah secara keseluruhan. Dan perkataan pemuda tadi membuatnya berpikir, orang yang ia cari besar kemungkinan juga telah berhenti dari militer.

Pasalnya, pemuda berambut merah ini bertubuh bagus dan terlihat kuat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti.

Dan, dilihat dari foto, orang yang nona ini cari tidak memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut. Alias, ia terlihat lemah.

Tapi, bukan berarti orang bertubuh bagus harus selalu menang, kan? Bisa saja orang yang dicari ini masih berada di militer. Mungkin pemuda merah ini berhenti karena tekanan mental.

'Dipikir terus tidak akan ada gunanya,' ucap Natsumi dalam hati. Ia memasukkan lagi foto yang ada dalam genggamannya ke dalam tas di pelana kuda. Dengan cepat namun hati-hati, kakinya menghentak, menaikkannya ke punggung kuda dengan cantik.

"Aku akan mencari orang ini ke Distrik 3, terima kasih bantuannya, Tuan... emm..." perkataan Natsumi terpotong, menatap canggung ke arah pemuda berambut merah karena ia lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Saya Kira Hiroto, _Lady_ Natsumi. Tetapi, Anda tidak pantas memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'Tuan', saya hanyalah pemuda biasa," pemuda itu menyahut, merendahkan dirinya.

Natsumi menepuk tangannya satu kali, merasa puas. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Kira. Aku sangat terbantu," senyumnya tulus. Kaki kanannya kemudian menendang pelan paha kudanya, membawa ia beserta bawaannya masuk ke hutan, menuju Distrik 3.

"Kira, ya?"

Sang nona muda merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu.

"Hmm... benar juga, ya. Kira itu, kan nama keluarga Guru... Tapi aku tak pernah melihat pemuda tadi bersama Guru sebelumnya..."

_Lady_ itu mendengus kecil. Sebagai seorang gadis cilik, kelihatannya ia cukup tangguh dan pintar.

"Ya, Kira atau siapa pun, aku sekarang sangat terbantu..."

Natsumi menggumam sendiri. Menatap lurus pepohonan ketika ia telah jauh dari desa tersebut.

Lalu, seringai di wajah gadis kecil itu terkembang.

"Sangat terbantu untuk membunuh 'dia'."

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

Chap 6 apdet!

Bagaimana? Aneh sekali, bukan? Sudah dapat gambaran di mana Endou? Bagaimana keadaannya? #plak

Baiklah, saya menampilkan Lady Natsumi di sini, namun sayangnya saya tidak menempatkan dia sebagai istri Endou... maafkan saya...

Lalu, tentang orang tua Ichi –mungkin- alias Kazemaru, siapa mereka? Siapa guru Kidou dan Gouenji? Apakah sama dengan gurunya Natsumi?

Kemudian, Hiroto muncul! Ah, Fubuki juga sebentar lagi muncul, kok, tenang saja... keduanya akan dimunculkan lagi dalam waktu dekat...

Siapa yang dicari Natsumi? Siapa yang ingin dibunuhnya?

#pertanyaannya banyak banget, ya? *dlempar tomat

* * *

Trailer chap 7

* * *

"Fubuki-_san_, aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Hiroto? Maksudmu, Hiroto yang itu?"

"Saya mohon Tuan Putri, pergi ke Distrik 3 bukan pilihan yang tepat."

"Natsumi juga pergi sendirian ke Distrik 25, kok."

"Akhirnya... kutemukan..."

* * *

Mind to...

* * *

Review?


	7. Brother?

"Ayo, Kak Haruna. Aku tidak mau dilihat orang-orang kalau kita pergi terlalu siang," kata Yuuka ketika ia telah naik di atas punggung kuda. Sementara Haruna sang tutor, hanya memandangi tuan putrinya, murid kesayangannya, dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga.

Siapa sangka, tuan putri yang _sama sekali_ tidak pandai –harap garis bawahi kata tidak pandai itu- berburu, menembak, memanah, dan hal lain yang membutuhkan keakuratan, bisa membawa-bawa pedang dengan begitu percaya dirinya seperti itu. Wow banget, kan?

Yah, walaupun memang sebenarnya, Yuuka hanya bisa memainkan pedang. Ia mirip Natsumi.

"Tapi, terlalu berbahaya kalau lewat Distrik 3. Saya mohon Tuan Putri, pergi ke Distrik 3 bukan pilihan yang tepat," ucapnya khawatir, teringat akan perkataan tuan putrinya yang menginginkan untuk pergi ke Distrik 0 melewati Distrik 3.

Yuuka memiringkan kepala, terlihat tidak setuju. "Natsumi juga pergi sendirian ke Distrik 25, kok," ia memprotes. Natsumi yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya saja dibolehkan pergi sendiri ke Distrik 25, kenapa dia tidak boleh?

"Selain itu," katanya, ketika Haruna sudah naik di belakangnya. "Aku ingin mencari seseorang di Distrik 3," kemudian kaki kiri Haruna menendang perut kudanya dengan perlahan namun pasti, memerintahkan sang kuda untuk mulai bergerak.

Sesaat, Haruna teringat Natsumi.

Ah, Natsumi, ya?

Gadis kecil itu memang selalu mengingatkan Haruna pada Yuuka. Natsumi yang baru saja menginjak usia dua belas tiga bulan yang lalu. Natsumi yang jago berpedang. Natsumi yang kepintarannya dalam berargumentasi mampu mengalahkan para menteri di kursi rapat. Natsumi yang senantiasa bersikap dewasa walau ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil.

Haruna bisa dibilang adalah pengasuh dari keduanya –Yuuka dan Natsumi-. Ia bekerja untuk mengasuh _Lady_ Natsumi sejak gadis kecil itu berumur empat tahun, sekalian menjadi tutor pribadi untuk Putri Yuuka, semua itu dilakukannya saat usianya baru lima belas tahun.

Oh, ya, dia masih muda saat itu. Tapi ia jenius, sama seperti kakaknya, Kidou Yuuto, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai panglima militer tertinggi. Mereka berdua sama-sama jenius, hanya saja dalam hal yang berbeda.

Kidou Yuuto, jenius dalam hal strategi. Akurasinya tak pernah meleset. Ia memang sangat diharapkan untuk mengabdi dalam kemiliteran.

Kidou Haruna, jenius dalam hal mengingat. Ia sangat pintar menghadapi anak-anak.

Mereka berdua satu perguruan. Diajari oleh guru yang sama.

Kidou Haruna sebenarnya lahir di lingkungan istana, ia beserta ayah dan ibunya setuju untuk dibawa ke sana karena permintaan guru Yuuto dalam hal militer saat itu, ketika guru tersebut masih menjabat sebagai panglima. Bisa dibilang, Kidou Yuuto menempa ajaran militer sejak usianya dua tahun.

Wajar saja kalau kakaknya itu mumet setengah mati dan ingin memakan apa pun bulat-bulat karena bosan.

Meskipun Natsumi juga sejak umur dua tahun ditempa militer, tapi Natsumi anak perempuan, jadi tidak cepat bosan seperti laki-laki.

Ah, iya, dipikir-pikir, Haruna ingin sekali bertemu dengan Natsumi. Ia merindukan anak asuhnya itu setelah sebulan tidak bertemu.

Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke belakang, tempat tuan putrinya duduk di punggung kuda. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuka sudah tujuh belas tahun, ya. Tidak menyangka juga, ia yang dulu cengeng itu sudah jadi sebesar ini. Kalau tidak salah, Yuuka dulu sering bertengkar dengan Ichi, putra gurunya, dan akan dilerai oleh kakaknya Natsumi.

Yah, karena mereka bertiga seumuran, jadi kalau ada waktu senggang, ya, rebutan. Entah makanan, senjata milik orang tua Ichi, atau telepon. Tidak tahu mau menelepon siapa, yang penting pakai saja, dasar anak-anak.

Semua itu terjadi sebelum Natsumi lahir.

"Tuan Putri?" panggil sang tutor.

"Ya?" tuan putrinya menyahut singkat.

"Tuan Putri ingat Ichi?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba teringat akan Ichi, putra gurunya. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak bertemu Ichi. Haruna sangat merindukan suaranya yang sok kelaki-lakian –meskipun ia memang laki-laki- padahal suara itu melengking layaknya wanita.

Tapi, di antara semuanya, Haruna lebih merindukan mata Ichi. Mata madu yang lembut itu, seperti amber yang membeku berjuta-juta tahun.

Tanpa menoleh pun, Haruna tahu bahwa tuan putrinya kini sedang mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi rasanya aku memang pernah mendengar nama itu," katanya menyerah.

Entah kenapa, Yuuka merasakan sesuatu yang sangat...

Menyebalkan?

Oh entahlah, tapi terdengar seperti itu begitu ia mendengar nama Ichi.

_Ichi..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfic

Chapter 7

*Brother?*

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

Oh, satu lagi, akan ada salah satu karakter GO di sini

Awas! Ada pemutar balik umur!

.

.

.

* * *

_"Kaze-"_

_"Larilah! Tinggalkan aku!" pemuda itu memotong perkataan sahabatnya._

_Keduanya sama-sama tertusuk._

_Perih._

_Mengalihkan perkataan Kazemaru, Endou mengambil pedangnya._

_Lalu, yang ada dalam pandangan Kazemaru, hanya gelap yang hitam nan kelam._

_Tapi tidak dengan Endou._

"_Kaze... maru..." Endou melirihkan namanya, nama Kazemaru, sahabat terbaik dan orang yang ia sukai sejak lama. Sementara yang dipanggil tak bergeming. Matanya tetap tertutup, dengan wajah yang putih pucat, dan punggung yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah._

_Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggenggam tangan Kazemaru erat-erat, ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Benar-benar tak ingin. "Ber... tahanlah... Kazemaru... jangan mati..." mengabaikan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Endou tetap memegang tangan Kazemaru._

'_Kumohon, jangan mati!'_

'_Kau harus tetap hidup!'_

'_Kazemaru, kumohon bertahanlah!'_

_..._

_..._

"_Kau masih hidup?"_

_Pelan, Endou mendongak. Ah, tanpa disadarinya, ia pingsan di hamparan salju, dan setelah terbangun, tahu-tahu perang sudah berakhir. Bau darah menguar, mayat jatuh bergelimpangan, kedua tangan masih saling menggenggam._

_Mata cokelat itu hampir menutup. "Kau... siapa?" ia bertanya, kepada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya._

_Ha, rasanya ia pernah melihat rambut putih tulang dan mata hitam kelam itu._

_Tapi entah di mana..._

_Yang pasti, ia yakin orang ini bisa menyelamatkan Kazemaru._

_Mengabaikan pertanyaan Endou, orang tersebut memegangi pergelangan tangan keduanya. "Kalian berdua masih hidup. Tapi yang satu ini sekarat, aku tak yakin bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua tepat waktu. Bagaimana kalau-"_

"_Bawalah ia pergi. Selamatkan Kazemaru." _

_Hitam bertemu cokelat._

"_Kubilang..." kata Endou. "Bawa ia pergi... dan selamatkan dia. Sebaiknya cepat, karena... sebentar lagi orang-orang Distrik 3 akan... uhuk... segera datang menyelamatkan kami. Aku titipkan Kazemaru... padamu... Katakan saja padanya kalau... aku sudah mati..."_

_Berat, Endou melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kazemaru. Membiarkan orang berjas putih itu menggendong sahabatnya, untuk menyelamatkan Kazemaru. Matanya hanya mampu menatap orang yang ia sukai dibawa pergi oleh orang tak dikenal._

"_Semoga kau tetap hidup, Endou..."_

_Endou tidak bisa untuk terkejut, terlalu lemah untuk menyadari dan bertanya,_

_Bagaimana orang itu tahu namanya?_

"_Komandan Kazemaru!"_

_Endou memutuskan untuk menulikan pendengarannya, dan membutakan matanya, dengan tidak sadarkan diri karena luka parah di atas salju putih, yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah akibat lautan darah peperangan._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, kau!"

Kedua penjaga gerbang membelalak kaget tatkala melihat seorang gadis kecil turun dari kudanya, dengan lincah, gadis itu melompat ke hadapan mereka. Ia mendongak sebentar, untuk melihat tulisan raksasa yang terpampang dengan manis di atas gedung terbesar.

AKADEMI MILITER DISTRIK 3

Gadis itu, Natsumi, mengalihkan kepala saat melihat kedua penjaga gerbang akademi sudah berada dalam posisi siap. Siap untuk menembaknya, maksudnya. Bukan siap dalam upacara penghormatan.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk anak-anak. Pulang atau kau akan kami tembak!"

Mereka memperingati sang petinggi negara cilik, bersamaan dengan kokangan senjata di kedua tangan.

Menghela napas, Natsumi mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak berniat menanggapi. "Hmm... begini, ya, Tuan-tuan yang terhormat," ucapnya tenang, menyindir para pria muda yang menghalangi jalannya tersebut.

"Aku," ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Endou Natsumi, ingin bertemu dengan kakakku, Endou Mamoru. Jadi biarkan aku lewat, jelas? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kedua penjaga saling pandang. "Tidak bisa, Nona. Yang tidak berkepentingan mendesak tidak boleh masuk, apalagi jika kau ada urusan dengan siswa kami."

Mata merah berotasi di peraduannya, tanda sang pemilik berusaha mengabaikan apa yang disampaikan padanya. "Aku ada urusan mendesak, kalian tahu. Urusan ini tidak akan bisa berjalan tanpa kakakku, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi..."

Tangan mungil menyentuh ujung gagang pedang.

"Bolehkah aku lewat?"

Ckrek.

Namun dijawab dengan ujung laras tepat di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa..." kata si gadis sembari menghunuskan pedang yang tersemit manis di gaun merah mudanya, mengayunkannya dengan cantik, dan menebas kepala kedua penjaga itu dalam sekali serang.

Lalu, dua kepala menggelinding jatuh, dan sepatu berhak rendah menjadi satu-satunya benda bergerak yang ada di halaman akademi.

Natsumi membersihkan pedangnya dari darah dengan kepitan jemari mungilnya. Ia kemudian menaruhnya kembali di bagian punggung gaunnya. Sepatu cokelat yang ia pakai sedikit berdecit dan meninggalkan kesan kuat terhadap siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Kesan bahwa ia jauh lebih menakutkan daripada dua buah senapan.

Gadis cilik itu sengaja meletakkan pedang di balik punggung, dengan ditutupi rambut, supaya tidak ada yang bisa melihat kalau ia membawa benda amat tajam itu bersamanya. Ia hanya akan memakai benda itu kalau ada keperluan mendesak, seperti tadi.

Ah, sebenarnya bukan keperluan mendesak, sih. Tapi keperluan mengganggu.

'Aneh sekali, tempat ini seakan menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada orang di sini. Tapi kenapa orang luar tidak boleh masuk?' ia membatin sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa setiap lorong di gedung raksasa akademi itu kosong melompong.

Ya, kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Gadis itu sudah mencoba untuk membuka semua pintu yang ia lewati. Hasilnya? Nihil. Bahkan perabotan juga tidak ada. Bahkan alarm peringatan untuk penyusup juga tidak berbunyi. Biasanya gedung-gedung besar mempunyai benda seperti itu, kan?

Hmm, tapi mungkin mereka sedang ada di gedung yang sebelah lagi. Atau gedung-gedung yang lain. Tidak mungkin ada penjagaan kalau sebuah bangunan ternyata tidak berisi apa-apa, kan?

Apalagi, jika bangunan itu adalah Akademi Militer Distrik 3.

Tok.

Tok.

Natsumi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan dari arah depan, suara langkah kaki. Oh, syukurlah, masih ada orang. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa ditanyai. Tapi kalau orang itu belum mengusirnya duluan, sih.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut cokelat itu menunggu, sementara bunyi sepatu semakin mendekatinya. Tak lama, di persimpangan, ia menemukan manusia.

Orang itu –dari pakaiannya, sepertinya seorang peneliti- membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Natsumi. Ia sebenarnya menyadari akan kehadiran sebilah pedang di punggung sang gadis cilik, terlihat dari gagang biru muda yang tersemit dengan cantik di balik pundaknya, tapi ia membiarkan saja karena tahu gadis ini tidak bermaksud jahat.

Yeah, dia, kan hanya ingin mencari kakaknya. Apa salahnya, sih?

"Gadis kecil, sedang apa di sini? Kau mencari seseorang?" ia bertanya lembut, sembari memegangi kepala Natsumi dengan sayang.

Maunya Natsumi, sih, ia akan memberikan orang ini sebuah _deathglare_ mematikan. Tapi karena ia merasa orang ini hanya berniat untuk bertanya, ia mengurungkan keinginannya. "Ya, aku mencari kakakku," jawabnya, menajamkan pandangan matanya pada si peneliti.

Peneliti berjas putih itu mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, lalu memegang dagu menggunakan satu jari. "Kakak? Siapa namanya? Dia siswa atau guru?" tanyanya kembali.

Natsumi, walaupun hanya seorang gadis kecil, tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya pada orang ini. Terlihat baik bukan berarti di dalamnya juga baik, kan?

"Dia siswa, namanya Endou Mamoru," hm, tapi bagaimanapun, Natsumi merasa orang ini bisa dipercaya. Lihat saja senyumnya, manis sekali untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Tiba-tiba, peneliti muda itu menggenggam tangan Natsumi. "Ayo ikut aku. Mungkin Endou Mamoru berada di gedung sebelah, di sini sama sekali tidak ada siswa," membuat Natsumi terpaksa mengikuti saja karena, yah, barangkali orang ini benar.

Bersyukurlah pada sistem arsitektur gedung yang saling menyambung satu sama lain, jadi tidak perlu keluar masuk lewat pintu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya ada mereka berdua. "Dulu aku juga punya adik perempuan," kata si peneliti, tanpa menatap Natsumi dan terus memperhatikan lorong asrama gedung.

Kalau dengan orang asing, biasanya Natsumi malas sekali mendengarkannya bercerita. Mau cerita apa, kek, itu, kan bukan urusannya. "Tapi, dia sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, kami adalah yatim piatu korban perang Distrik 9. Makanya aku bekerja di Distrik 3 agar bisa memungut anak-anak korban perang yang lain, supaya mereka bisa disekolahkan tanpa memungut biaya."

Tapi, sepertinya, Natsumi sedikit tertarik dengan cerita orang ini. "Kalau adikku masih hidup, mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua darimu. Oh, iya, siapa namamu?"

"Natsumi. Endou Natsumi," gadis kecil itu menyahut cepat. Peneliti itu menangguk-angguk.

Eh, sepertinya peneliti muda ini tidak mengenalinya. Mengenalinya sebagai petinggi negara maksudnya.

Dalam hening, mereka terdiam. Natsumi sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan genggaman tangan peneliti ini yang dari tadi seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Tapi, yah, dia sedikit heran juga, kenapa orang ini mau membantunya?

Apa mungkin karena ia teringat adiknya ketika melihat Natsumi?

Entahlah...

Sampai di gedung yang ketiga, barulah nampak tanda-tanda adanya manusia di sana. Terbukti dari orang-orang berjas putih yang berlalu lalang di sekeliling lorong. Sekilas, Natsumi melihat beberapa dari orang-orang itu membungkuk hormat pada peneliti di sebelahnya ini.

Hmm, sepertinya jabatannya sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Dokter Shuu!"

Sontak yang dipanggil menoleh, Natsumi mangut-mangut. 'Oh, jadi nama orang ini Shuu?' ia membatin, menertawai dirinya sendiri karena gengsi bertanya.

"Berkas yang tadi sudah diletakkan? Terima kasih banyak, oh, siapa gadis kecil di sampingmu ini?" tanya si pendatang baru, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsumi.

Shuu tersenyum manis. "Dia Natsumi, kenalanku. Aku ingin mengantarkannya pada kakaknya, kau tahu Endou Mamoru?" yah, setidaknya Shuu tidak berbohong juga dengan mengatakan Natsumi adalah kenalannya. Meskipun baru kenal selama satu jam, sih.

Dari sini, ia dapat kesimpulan.

Tidak ada satu pun orang di Akademi Militer Distrik 3 yang mengenalnya.

"Endou Mamoru?" jengit si orang baru. Shuu mengangguk, Natsumi menatapnya datar.

Mengerling curiga, orang baru berambut cokelat ini berbisik kepada Shuu. Sedikit banyak, orang ini mengingatkan Natsumi pada kakaknya, warna rambut dan mata mereka hampir mirip.

"Begitukah?" gumam Shuu. Si rambut cokelat mengangguk cepat. "Benar, tapi kalau memang anak ini adalah keluarganya, dia boleh melihatnya."

Shuu tersenyum, memandangi Natsumi dengan pandangan seorang kakak yang lembut. "Ayo, kita ke tempat kakakmu, Natsumi. Terima kasih, Shinichi-_kun_," berpamit ramah pada si peneliti berambut cokelat, Shinichi.

Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pintu, Shuu membukanya. Natsumi memicing curiga saat melihat papan nama ruangan tersebut. Di sana tertulis 'Ruang Pemindaian'.

"Kakakmu baik-baik saja, kok. Kami sedang memindai otaknya. Ingatannya tentang akademi ini akan terhapus, mungkin ia hanya akan ingat seluruh kejadian beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Juga hal-hal yang telah lama ia lupakan," kata Shuu saat ia menuntun Natsumi memasuki ruangan.

Hanya ada mereka, dan puluhan pemuda dalam tabung di sana.

Seluruh tabung penuh dengan air, dan setiap tabung berisi satu manusia. Kaki Shuu terus melangkah hingga ia mencapai satu pintu lagi, di pojok paling belakang.

"Ini kakakmu?" kata Shuu seraya membuka pintu itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ruangan di dalam sini agak kecil, dan hanya memuat satu tabung, meski masih berisi seorang manusia.

Natsumi berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, namun ia tak berdaya saat kabut kerinduan datang untuk mengacaukan seluruh pikiran. "Kakak..." lirihnya, tatkala kaki berselaput sepatu cokelatnya melangkah lebih dekat kepada sang kakak.

... tepatnya, tabung berisi sang kakak...

Tangan mungil Natsumi menyentuh permukaan tabung kaca. Tadinya, ya, tadinya, ia hanya akan mengucapkan salam ringan dan sapaan, serta memintanya untuk membantu menyelesaikan suatu urusan, seperti yang ia katakan.

Tapi sepertinya, kabut kerinduan mengikatnya terlalu kuat.

"Akhirnya... kutemukan... Kakak..."

"Shuu," panggil Natsumi, sembari menoleh ke belakang, namun peneliti yang dicarinya sudah menghilang. "Ke mana dia?" mata kemerahan Natsumi mencari keberadaan peneliti muda tersebut. Tapi nihil, Shuu tidak ditemukan di mana pun.

Dia tidak ada...

Seketika, suasana hening. Natsumi merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres di sekitarnya, entah kenapa. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan semuanya.

Gadis kecil itu bersyukur kalau Shuu hilang, sebenarnya. Takut kalau ia tidak boleh membawa pergi kakaknya.

Ia memandang kembali kepada sang kakak. Semua masih sama dengan apa yang ada dalam ingatannya. Rambut cokelatnya, wajahnya...

Tangan Natsumi meraih pedang di balik punggungnya.

PRANG!

"Kakak... bangunlah," ucap Natsumi lemah, prihatin dengan kondisi kakaknya yang tidak berbalut apa pun. Bahkan ia memakai alat bantu pernapasan karena tabung yang dipecahkan Natsumi dengan pedangnya tadi berisi air.

Sadar daratan, mata Natsumi mencari-cari sesuatu. Kain, pakaian, atau apalah, yang penting bisa menutupi tubuh kakaknya ini. Sebab Natsumi akan membawa kakaknya pergi dari sini. Dengan cepat ia mencabut alat bantu napas yang menyambung ke sebuah tabung oksigen di samping tabung silinder yang memuat kakaknya.

Natsumi menghela napas lega ketika melihat kakaknya bergerak pelan-pelan. "Kakak sudah bisa berdiri?" tanyanya, mendekati sang kakak dengan khawatir seraya tangannya membawa setelan pakaian untuk peneliti.

Sang kakak, Endou Mamoru, menatap sosok Natsumi. Yang dalam pandangannya bayangan adiknya itu sangat kabur dan tak terlihat jelas. "Na... tsumi?" panggilnya, setelah menyadari sosok di hadapannya memiliki kemiripan dengan adiknya.

Semua masih sama dalam ingatannya. Mata merah dan rambut cokelat. Namun, ada hal yang berbeda...

"Natsumi, kau... sedikit lebih besar?"

Natsumi memberikan pakaian tersebut untuk kakaknya. "Ya, aku sudah dua belas tahun, Kakak sudah pergi lama sekali," katanya, sesaat sebelum ia membersihkan pedangnya dari air.

BIIP. BIIP.

Keduanya memandangi sekeliling, di mana ruangan tersebut telah dihiasi warna merah dari alarm penyusup. Refleks, Natsumi menarik tangan kakaknya. "Ayo, Kak! Kita pergi dari sini!" katanya sembari mencari jendela.

Nihil, tidak ada. Jalan satu-satunya adalah keluar lewat pintu.

Gadis kecil itu menarik pedangnya kembali, bersiap menghadapi siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan keluar mereka. Endou Mamoru baru saja akan selesai memasang kancing teratas kalau saja sebelah tangannya tidak ditarik adiknya.

"Sial, ini pasti Shuu!" geramnya, saat melihat peneliti muda yang tadinya menghilang, kini sudah berada di hadapannya, membawa sepasukan kecil pria bersenapan besar. "Natsumi?" panggil Endou tak yakin, namun tidak ada jalan keluar lain. Di belakang mereka hanya ada tembok putih.

"Tadinya... aku ingin mencari Kakak, karena ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Endou mengerjap, sedikit tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Natsumi. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bicara di tengah-tengah kepungan begini.

"Aku ingin membunuh seseorang, dan karena itu aku butuh bantuan Kakak."

Endou tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran. Siapa orang yang telah mengobsesi adiknya untuk membunuh?

"TIARAP!"

Namun ia tidak bisa bertanya, lantaran Natsumi sudah menerjang maju dan menusuk pasukan bersenjata pimpinan Shuu satu per satu. Sedangkan dirinya hanya merunduk dan memicing ketika satu peluru menyerempet bahunya.

Natsumi menusuk semuanya, dengan cepat dan tanpa kecuali. Termasuk Shuu sendiri.

Endou tak kuasa untuk menahan raut terpananya akan aksi adiknya yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Seingatnya, Natsumi adalah gadis paling cengeng di antara semuanya.

Tapi sekarang, di mata Endou, ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis paling kuat, yang tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kemudian, Endou hanya ikut berlari bersama sang adik, karena tangannya sudah kembali ditarik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Endou? Ya, aku mengenalnya, memangnya ada apa?" sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa berbohong, Kazemaru memutuskan untuk _sedikit_ jujur. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Karena ia tidak hanya mengenal Endou. Ia juga...

... humm... juga apa?

Kidou menyatukan jemarinya senang, entahlah dia senang karena apa. Yang jelas, di bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga," ucapnya, mengabaikan pandangan datar mengejek dari Kazemaru.

"Apanya?" sahut si anak militer judes. Melirik Kidou menggunakan mata kanannya, remaja belasan tahunan mantan siswa militer itu tidak mempedulikan Gouenji yang entah bagaimana menertawainya, mengejek maksudnya.

Cih, dia lupa akan keberadaan dokter sial satu itu.

Masalahnya, Gouenji tahu persis siapa Endou di mata Kazemaru.

Mata merah Kidou beralih pandang pada Gouenji, yang dengan segera menghentikan tawa kecilnya. "Lanjutkan," ucapnya sembari mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh Kidou dan Kazemaru melanjutkan sesi tanya jawab mereka.

Panglima itu menghela napas.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang nama 'Ichi'?"

"Tidak."

Kazemaru menjawab cepat, berusaha untuk terlihat datar semaksimal mungkin. _Hell_, ia merasa seperti tengah diinterogasi kalau begini caranya. Walau mukanya mati-matian mengeluarkan ekspresi sedatar yang ia mampu, anak militer itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa, jantungnya berdetak sedemikian kencang.

'Sial, ada apa denganku?'

Sedangkan, kedua mata merah darah terus menatapnya lekat.

"Bagaimana, Shuuya?" kepala cokelat itu menoleh pada sang tuan rumah. Dokter itu segera mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. "Aku tak tahu, semua kuserahkan pada penilaianmu. Aku, sih berharap anak ini bukan Ichi. Hii, seram membayangkannya."

Heh, sebegitu burukkah penilaian dokter ini dengan perbandingan antara Kazemaru dan Ichi?

Kidou mencibir, tidak setuju dengan ejekan sahabat lamanya. "Semua orang berubah, Shuuya. Kazemaru bisa saja adalah Ichi, dan Ichi mungkin saja telah tumbuh menjadi seorang Kazemaru yang sekarang. Tempaan militer bisa memutar balik seseorang seratus delapan puluh derajat," katanya, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung pendapat Gouenji.

Dokter muda nan tampan itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya berharap, dan menurutku memang seram kalau Ichi yang seimut itu ternyata tumbuh menjadi anak seperti dia. Kau belum pernah dicekiknya, sih," ungkap Gouenji dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kazemaru memang pernah mencekiknya, kan?

Jujur saja, rasanya sakit.

Hening sejenak.

"Sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan Endou?"

Bagus, Kidou menanyakan pertanyaan paling penting. Dan berkat satu kalimat saja, wajah Kazemaru –entah disadari yang bersangkutan atau tidak- sudah berevolusi menjadi kepiting rebus. Tinggal tambah kedua capit maka dia akan menjadi santapan malam paling lezat.

Untuk sesaat, kedua orang dewasa mengambil satu kesimpulan.

Endou pasti memiliki kedekatan spesial dengan Kazemaru, yang keduanya –sebenarnya hanya Kidou- yakini sebagai putra guru mereka, Ichi.

Ah, kalau Gouenji, sih, sudah tahu. Tapi mungkin ia kini memang harus memastikannya.

Lucunya, muka Kazemaru tetap tanpa ekspresi, sekalipun warnanya sudah jauh dari normal. Merah seperti tomat matang.

Kidou pun hampir meledakkan tawanya. Mungkinkah anak ini salah minum obat?

Menepuk tangannya satu kali, Kidou memutuskan untuk ganti pertanyaan. "Baiklah, ganti pertanyaan. Kau tahu seseorang bernama Kira Hiroto?"

Hmp, tadi Endou, sekarang Hiroto. Berapa banyak anak militer yang dikenal Kidou, ya?

"Hiroto?" ulang Kazemaru, warna merah di wajahnya sudah menghilang sedikit. "Maksudmu Hiroto yang itu? Aku hanya tahu nama kecilnya, nama keluarganya tidak. Kami semua dilatih tidak menggunakan nama dengan dua kata, tapi tingkat dengan nama."

Kidou beralih pandang pada Gouenji, yang tanpa disadari siapa pun ternyata sudah berpindah tempat tepat di sebelah sang panglima. "Kau tahu maksudnya, Shuuya?" tanyanya, disertai dengan gelengan kepala dari dokter itu.

Kazemaru menghela napas mengejek. "Misalnya, aku tahun ini ada di tingkat sebelas. Namaku Kazemaru. Jadi, secara formal aku akan dipanggil dengan 'Tingkat Kesebelas Kazemaru', begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya."

Gouenji mengangguk-angguk, Kidou meliriknya. Kalau mau jujur, dokter itu tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kehidupan Kazemaru di akademinya, yang membuatnya tertarik hanya satu hal...

Kedekatannya dengan Endou.

Yang ia tahu dari Kazemaru, Endou mungkin adalah sahabat dekatnya. Sudah sahabat, dekat pula. Bukan tidak mungkin akan menjadi satu kedekatan spesial nantinya. Lagi pula, Endou sampai rela membuang kesempatannya untuk hidup, demi Kazemaru.

Tentu saja Gouenji tahu bagaimana rupa Endou. Ia mirip sekali dengan kakeknya, sih.

Tanpa terduga, Kazemaru menyeringai. Tipis, tapi berbahaya.

"Kami seperti mawar dengan duri," katanya bangga. Kidou menautkan alis, sedangkan Gouenji menopang dagu. Kidou tidak mengerti apa-apa, sedangkan Gouenji mengangguk-angguk paham. Kidou bertanya pada Gouenji apa arti kalimat itu, sedangkan Gouenji menjawab itu urusan pribadi yang bersangkutan.

Mawar dengan duri?

"Mawar adalah kau, dan Endou adalah durinya, begitu?" tebak Kidou, Kazemaru tersenyum dalam banyak arti. "Menurutmu apa jadinya kalau mawar tidak punya duri?" ia bertanya, mencoba mengasah otak dua dewasa di hadapannya.

Gouenji dan Kidou terlihat berpikir. "Eumm... tidak ada yang melindungi mawar tersebut, eh?" ucap Kidou coba-coba. Kazemaru menunjuknya dengan satu jemari tepat di depan hidung.

"Yap! Seperti itulah hubungan kami!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Gouenji mengernyit bingung.

"Kau... tidak mungkin menganggap Endou hanya sebagai pelindungmu," katanya sarkatis. Seingatnya, Kazemaru terlihat sangat peduli bahkan terlalu peduli pada Endou. Tidak mungkin anak itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelindung.

Sebab, dulu Kazemaru pernah bilang, kalau Endou itu teman terbaiknya. Iya, kan?

Kazemaru tidak menjawab, hanya menampilkan senyum yang entah tulus atau tidak. "Menurutmu apa jadinya kalau mawar itu memang tidak punya duri?" tanyanya kembali, disertai Kidou dan Gouenji yang berpandangan.

"Kau tidak pernah lihat mawar, ya? Tidak ada mawar yang tidak punya duri," sahut Gouenji ketus.

"Nah, itu dia maksudku!" seru Kazemaru, menjentikkan jarinya. "He?" gumam Kidou dan Gouenji perlahan.

"Mawar tidak akan disebut sempurna kalau tidak punya duri. Dia akan lemah kalau durinya hilang. Makanya ia sering disebut Venus, si cantik yang mematikan."

"Aku tak begitu mengerti," ungkap Kidou.

"Dan aku tak menyangka anak militer tahu tentang hal seperti itu," ledek Gouenji.

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli. tanpa aba-aba, ia pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Gouenji dan Kidou berdua saja di halaman belakang.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar tak bisa memungkiri bahwa...

Dirinya sangat merindukan Endou.

Dan hatinya, batinnya, seluruh tubuhnya, segala yang ada dalam otaknya, tiba-tiba saja dapat merasakan satu hal...

... Endou masih hidup...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kira Hiroto berjalan santai ke pusat Distrik 25. Rambut merahnya yang mencolok membuat bisik-bisik di sekitarnya semakin merajalela. Ia sih, sebenarnya tidak masalah, asalkan mereka tak berniat mencelakakannya, semua beres.

Kakinya baru terhenti ketika melihat plang bercat putih yang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah bangunan raksasa. Seketika pandangannya melembut, dan senyuman melukis wajah pucatnya.

RUMAH SAKIT TULANG DISTRIK 25

Hiroto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, selain karena ia memang berniat mencari seseorang, bangunan ini membuatnya cukup penasaran.

"Aku mencari seseorang bernama Fubuki Shirou," ucapnya ketika sampai di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Petugas yang duduk di belakang meja segera membuka buku pengunjung, untuk melihat nama yang dimaksud.

'Buku pengunjung? Ternyata Fubuki-_san_ benar-benar sudah keluar. Tapi siapa yang dirawat?' Hiroto bertanya-tanya, dalam hati tentunya. Ia yakin akan segera menemukan siapa kerabat Fubuki yang dirawat sebentar lagi.

"Fubuki Shirou-san belum datang menjenguk hari ini. Tapi kalau Anda adalah kerabatnya, silakan pergi ke kamar nomor dua ratus sepuluh, lantai dua. Itu kamar rawat adiknya," kata si petugas ramah. Hiroto mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan senyuman paling manis yang ia berikan.

Ah, entah kenapa, petugas wanita itu hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi Hiroto sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dan jalan terus menuju lift. 'Heh, aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Fubuki-_san_ punya adik,' ia membatin sembari menekan tombol angka dua. Tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan orang yang panik karena ada petugas yang hidungnya banjir darah, pintu lift menutup.

Hiroto berjalan dengan santai, mencari nomor kamar yang ia cari. Begitu sampai di kamar bernomor dua ratus sepuluh, Hiroto tanpa ragu membukanya.

"Fubuki... Shirou-_san_...?"

Mata kehijauan itu melihat seseorang yang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur. Ia mirip Fubuki, tapi...

Rambutnya agak berbeda. Setahunya, Fubuki Shirou memiliki rambut yang agak keabuan. Rambut orang ini berwarna pastel.

Apakah ini adik Fubuki Shirou? Seperti yang dikatakan petugas tadi?

"Kakak..."

Heh, dan sekarang ia mengigau. Apa yang harus Hiroto lakukan sekarang?

Hiroto baru akan mendekati pemuda itu, ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar. "Atsuya, ada yang datang menjenguk, ya? Bukankah-"

"Fubuki-_san_..."

"Hiroto-_kun_?"

-terhenti.

Pemuda merah itu memandangi orang yang baru masuk, Fubuki Shirou yang asli. Seniornya di akademi dahulu. "Kau sudah keluar dari akademi? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," kata sang Fubuki Shirou ceria. Untuk sejenak melirik kepada adiknya yang masih tertidur.

"Iya, aku sudah keluar. Ngomong-ngomong, Fubuki-_san_, aku memerlukan bantuanmu," Hiroto sepertinya menyadari, ada kontur aneh yang terlintas di wajah Fubuki. Wajah yang selalu menampilkan sosok polos tersebut.

Karena, mereka sama-sama tahu, dan sama-sama mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan. Sama tujuan.

"Kita akan membunuh Kazemaru bersama."

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

Hai! Saya apdet fic ini lagi! Maaf karena jadinya tambah ngaco! #bungkuk

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai tuntas, yang me-review, mem-fave, mem-follow, dan kalian semua yang juga menjadi silent reader! #hug satu2

Maafkan saya karena ga bisa membalas review dari kalian satu-satu, karena saya ga bakat bales tanggapan... yang pasti, makasih banyak, semuanya!

* * *

Trailer chap 8

"Natsumi?"

"Hmph, menyusahkan. Bertahun-tahun kita memasangkan mereka, begini hasilnya."

"En... dou?"

"Maafkan aku... Ichi..."

"Seharusnya aku yang mati! Bukan dia!"

"Aku mencintaimu... tapi aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu! Kelahiranmu membuat kakakku mati!"

* * *

Review?


	8. Meet?

Kazemaru terbangun dari tidurnya begitu ia mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamar. Menurutnya, ia pernah mendengar suara itu, namun Kazemaru sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," kata suara pertama, sudah jelas, pemilik suara berat itu adalah seorang pewaris tahta negara berkedok sebagai dokter di distrik sepi, Gouenji Shuuya.

Penasaran, pemuda militer itu menyibak tirai jendelanya. 'Memangnya siapa yang tidak ada?' ia membatin, sembari mengintip sedikit dari jendela kamar. Untung saja kamar yang dipinjamkan Gouenji untuknya langsung menghadap ke halaman samping, jadi lumayan kelihatan, lah, kalau mau melihat keadaan di halaman depan.

Samar-samar, mata tunggal Kazemaru dapat melihat dua warna cokelat.

Salah seorang di antara para 'tamu' itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang pendek, serta memakai _headband_, dan pakaian warna putih. Sedangkan seorang lagi, rambut cokelatnya tertata panjang dan agak kusut, mungkin karena perjalanan mereka. Gaun merah mudanya berkibar diterpa angin. Dan ketika rambut cokelat panjang itu tersibak, Kazemaru membelalak saat sebuah bilah pedang tersingkap di punggungnya.

Pemilik _headband_ itu menoleh kepada sang gaun merah muda, yang berpostur lebih pendek darinya, sepertinya gadis itu lebih muda. "Bohong, Ichi pasti ada di sini!" serunya, dengan suara yang amat Kazemaru kenali.

T-tunggu...

... cokelat? _Headband_?

Lalu, suara itu...

... jangan bilang kalau...

... "En... dou?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kokoro?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfic

Chapter 8:

Meet?

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

.

.

.

* * *

_Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu_

_Kalau saja kemarin bukan hari libur, mungkin Gouenji Yuuka tidak akan dibolehkan untuk bepergian oleh sang ayah. Ia akan disuruh mengerjakan sebagian tugas dari ayahnya itu, dan latihan berperang, atau belajar banyak hal kenegaraan lain bersama Haruna._

_Tapi, karena kemarin adalah hari liburnya, Yuuka jadi boleh bepergian._

_Meskipun, ya, meskipun, ia pergi untuk mencari kakaknya._

_Sebab ia tidak akan pernah tahu, kapan ia akan mendapatkan lagi kesempatan libur seperti itu. Sebab ia tidak tahu, kapan ia akan memperoleh lagi kesempatan untuk menjelajahi seluruh Distrik 0, demi bertemu kakaknya. Sebab ia tidak tahu, kapan ia akan memiliki lagi kesempatan untuk melenyapkan orang yang menahan kakaknya._

_Tepat, ia akan melenyapkannya. _

_Ia akan membawa kakaknya pulang._

_Walaupun harus membunuhnya. Membunuh orang tersebut._

"_Kak Haruna," ia memanggil, kepada sang tutor pribadi yang duduk di depannya. Wanita cantik itu menyahut singkat dengan mendehem sembari menolehkan kepalanya._

_Yuuka terlihat menunduk, berpikir. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin menanyakan, kapan mereka akan sampai, tapi menurutnya sendiri, pertanyaan itu terlalu mudah, sedangkan kini suasana antara mereka lumayan tegang._

"_Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?" namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap menanyakan hal itu._

_Haruna, yang amat mengerti perasaan Yuuka akan keinginannya untuk bertemu sang kakak, mengulum senyum tipis. "Sebentar lagi, kok, bersabarlah. Kita masih berada di Distrik 25," ia menjawab. Sang tuan putri mengangguk singkat._

_Untuk sementara, keadaan berjalan lancar._

_Kuda masih berjalan dengan tenang, orang-orang di tempat yang mereka lewati masih memberikan salam hormat, dan pedang Yuuka masih menempel di pinggangnya._

_Tetapi, keadaan tersebut seketika terhenti. Tepat ketika-_

"_Uwaaa!"_

_-kuda yang mereka tunggangi mendadak melompat._

_Sekuat tenaga, Haruna memegang tali kekang dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegangi tubuh Yuuka, agar tuan putrinya itu tidak terjatuh. "Yuuka!" teriaknya spontan, menanggalkan bahasa formalnya demi melihat tuan putrinya baik-baik saja._

_Tangan Haruna terlepas, menyebabkan tubuh Yuuka ambruk ke tanah tanpa ampun. Panik, tutor pribadinya itu langsung melompat dari kuda. "Aku... tidak apa-apa..." kata Yuuka, sembari meringis menahan sakit sesaat yang mendera pinggangnya. Yuuka berdiri, dibantu Haruna._

"_Ah, maafkan kami," kata sebuah suara, namun bukan salah satu dari kedua perempuan itu._

_Haruna menoleh, dan mendapati dua pemuda berambut merah dan putih keabuan. "Kami ingin pergi ke Distrik 0, namun masih tertahan di sini untuk meminjam kuda kepada warga sekitar," sahut suara lain, yang berambut merah._

"_Kami minta maaf karena mengejutkan kuda kalian, kami sedang buru-buru tadi-"_

"_K-kami juga ingin pergi ke Distrik 0!"_

_-Haruna menoleh, Yuuka berapi-api. "Yuuka," bisik Haruna. "Jangan sembarangan menyebutkan tujuan kita pada orang asing!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa," sahut Yuuka cepat, dalam hatinya ia mengetahui, Haruna tampak curiga dengan kedua orang yang kehadiran mereka saja mampu mengejutkan seekor kuda. "Barangkali, mereka ini bisa membantu kita," ia melanjutkan._

_Sang tutor pribadi mengernyitkan alis, tentu saja. Sebab, dengan tampang begitu, bisa saja dalamnya orang buas. Meskipun yang berambut putih keabuan itu terlihat manis, mungkin dia penjahat kelas wahid. Dan walaupun yang berambut merah itu terlihat tidak buruk –dalam artian, ganteng-, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia adalah buronan kelas satu._

_Penampilan bisa menipu, kawan._

"_Kami bukan penjahat yang seperti yang kau pikir, Nona. Iya, kan, Fubuki-san?" si merah menoleh kepada si putih, yang langsung mengangguk mengiyakan._

_Haruna sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, segera. Namun sepertinya tuan putrinya lebih suka kalau mereka mengajak dua pemuda ini ketimbang berjalan sendiri. Apalagi setelah si merah dapat menebak dengan baik isi pikirannya, kecurigaannya pada kedua pemuda ini semakin bertambah._

_Pada akhirnya, ia menyetujui untuk mengajak kedua orang ini, dan bersedia meminjamkan kuda dari warga sekitar. Tentu saja setelah berdebat mata dan argumen dengan Yuuka, yang memang bertipe sangat keras kepala._

"_Nama?" kata Haruna, ketus, kepada si rambut putih. Ia duduk di atas kuda bersama Yuuka, dan kedua pemuda tadi duduk di atas kuda lainnya, yang berhasil mereka pinjam dari orang desa._

_Si putih menyahut, "Fubuki Shirou, kau?" katanya lembut dan penuh dengan senyum. Aura yang ia pancarkan pun terasa menyenangkan._

_Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya Haruna sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa senang itu. "Kidou Haruna," memalingkan wajah sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Sebenarnya Fubuki melihatnya, tapi ia membiarkannya saja. Pengalaman, kalau wanita marah sangat menakutkan._

"_Kidou? Kau adiknya Yuuto-_san_?" tanya si merah, Haruna menoleh penasaran. "Kau... kenal kakakku?" kernyitnya, menatap si merah yang sebenarnya, wajahnya itu sepertinya pernah ia kenal._

_Si merah tertawa, kecil tapi sepertinya bukan karena hal yang lucu. "Iya, dulu aku kenal. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu, jadi aku tidak tahu. Dan yang di depanmu itu pasti Putri Yuuka," tebaknya, melirik sedikit kepada sang tuan putri._

_Yuuka tidak menjawab apa-apa, memang wajar kalau ia dikenal masyarakat, karena ia anggota keluarga kerajaan. Namun sepertinya orang ini tahu banyak. "Siapa kau?" tanya Haruna, tak kalah ketus dengan pertanyaannya terhadap Fubuki beberapa menit yang lalu._

"_Kira Hiroto, dan aku sempat bertemu _Lady_ Natsumi beberapa waktu lalu," ungkapnya. Dan, seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, Haruna dan Yuuka menoleh secepat cahaya._

_Oh, bahkan Fubuki juga sepertinya terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Buktinya, dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar nama Natsumi, padahal sejak tadi wajahnya itu biasa-biasa saja. _

_Untuk sesaat, keadaan hening sementara._

"_Lady mencari seseorang di Akademi Militer Distrik 3."_

_Kening kedua perempuan yang berada di sana berkerut. Haruna menoleh ke belakangnya, berusaha menghadap wajah Yuuka. "Bukankah Natsumi bilang dia akan pergi ke Distrik 25 saja? Dia tidak pernah bilang mau ke Distrik 3, kan?"_

_Yuuka mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lamat-lamat, sama bingungnya dengan sang tutor. Sebenarnya ia perlu berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Natsumi, Distrik 3, Akademi Militer, mencari seseorang, Kira Hiroto, dan..._

_... sebentar..._

_... jangan-jangan..._

"_Kak Haruna, sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang dicari Natsumi," Haruna menoleh, sembari matanya sesekali menatap kedua pemuda yang sepertinya, salah satu dari mereka ia kenali dengan baik. "Dia mencari Endou Mamoru, kakaknya."_

_Haruna mendengus sembari menyeringai. "Oh, jadi cerita ini sudah berubah menjadi petualangan tiga orang gadis yang mencari kakak laki-lakinya?" komentarnya, bukan sarkatis. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, tertawa._

_Fubuki melirik Haruna datar, di belakangnya, Hiroto sudah mewanti-wanti memperingati kalau mereka berjalan terlalu lambat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau apa ke Distrik 0?" Haruna bertanya, barangkali tujuan mereka sama._

"_Kami ingin me-"_

"_Ssst!"_

_-mulut Hiroto tertangkap tangan Fubuki._

_Mendengar suara Hiroto yang sengaja diputus, dan perlakuan Fubuki terhadap si pemuda merah, Haruna semakin mencurigai mereka._

_Dan Yuuka?_

_Ah, ia hanya berharap, kedua orang ini juga bertujuan sama dengannya. Setidaknya untuk tujuan yang satu itu._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Jadi..." seorang pria dewasa mengangkat satu tubuh ke sebuah tandu, dibantu dengan seorang pria lainnya. "Inikah _partner_ S-21, K-18?" ia bertanya, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya._

"_Benar," sahut pria kedua. "Tapi di mana S-21?"_

_Pria pertama tadi menggelengkan kepala._

_Mengangkat bahu, pria kedua berambut cokelat itu menanggapi rekannya dengan sikap tak acuh. "Sudahlah, peran S-21 sudah selesai. Kita memasangkan dia bersama K-18 untuk membuatnya menjadi kuat," yang ia maksud 'nya' adalah seseorang yang diberi kode K-18._

"_Heh, bertahun-tahun kita memasangkan mereka, begini hasilnya," pria pertama mendengus. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang berkibar terkena angin musim dingin perbatasan. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka mengangkat tandu yang di atasnya terdapat K-18, Endou._

"_Secepatnya, kita harus memindai otaknya. Perang ini sudah kita rencanakan untuk memisahkan mereka, jika berhasil, dia akan terbangun tanpa ingatan apa-apa baik mengenai S-21, maupun akademi ini."_

"_Selain itu, bukannya kita memang diperintahkan untuk membuat K-18 jadi kuat? Dia, kan anggota keluarga kerajaan," ia menyahut. Pria berambut cokelat mengangguk singkat, sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya._

_Banyak sekali darah dan mayat._

_Dalam sistem pendidikan di Akademi Militer Distrik 3, seluruh siswa dibedakan sesuai nomor urut dan kode. Ada yang F, K, S, dan L. F, artinya Folk, yaitu siswa yang datang ke akademi atas keinginan sendiri atau dari orang tua. L artinya Lost, yaitu siswa yang ditemukan pihak akademi, dirawat dan ditempa langsung. S, artinya Special, para siswa berbakat yang menggaet juara dari tiap angkatan. Dan K, adalah Kingdom, berarti, orang yang diberi kode tersebut adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan._

_Hanya pihak pegawai dan para guru saja yang mengetahui arti dari semua kode ini. Para siswa tidak dibiarkan untuk mengetahuinya, supaya bisa menghindari diskriminasi. Dalam Akademi Militer Distrik 3, seluruh siswa adalah sama._

_Meskipun kadang kala, ada perintah untuk memasukkan pihak tertentu, dan memasangkan mereka dengan pihak tertentu pula. Agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat._

_Seperti halnya K-18, yaitu Endou, yang seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan. 18 dalam kodenya maksudnya adalah nomor urut anggota keluarga kerajaan ke-18 yang masuk ke akademi. Ia dipasangkan dengan S-21, Kazemaru, yang merupakan putra dari panglima terdahulu. Panglima sebelum Kidou Yuuto._

_Itu semua dilakukan, karena pihak akademi membawa perintah dari istana, untuk membuat Endou menjadi kuat. Pihak akademi berhasil, buktinya, mereka bisa membuat Endou menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh siswa terbaik seangkatan._

_Namun, setelah menjadi kuat, mereka semua akan dipisahkan. Seluruh siswa beserta _partner_ mereka._

_Seperti halnya Endou dan Kazemaru. Perang perebutan wilayah ini memang sudah mereka –para pihak akademi itu- rencanakan. Begitu juga dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang siswa lainnya. Dengan mengorbankan rakyat sipil yang tak bersalah, mereka berusaha memisahkan para siswanya._

_Kejam?_

_Entahlah. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain._

_Sebab, pastilah anak-anak militer itu tidak mau dipisahkan dari _partner_ mereka._

_Layaknya kekasih yang tidak mau terpisah karena kekangan orang tua._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sekarang_

Kini, Kazemaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sama sekali.

Sebab, saat ini ia telah terkepung. Baik lehernya yang dicekik seorang Kidou Haruna, perut dan pinggangnya yang ditodong pedang oleh Gouenji Yuuka beserta Endou Natsumi, punggungnya yang hampir ditusuk pisau milik Kira Hiroto, kepalanya yang tertempel laras segi empat kepunyaan Fubuki Shirou, bahkan...

... dadanya...

... yang tinggal sedikit lagi akan tertembus peluru sebelas milimeter milik senapan yang dipegang oleh seorang Endou Mamoru.

Kazemaru kaget, jelas. Namun bukannya ia menggumamkan kata sial atau semacamnya, dan memandang sinis keenam orang yang mengepungnya, ia malah menatap kepada satu orang.

Tentu saja, Endou Mamoru. Siapa lagi?

Kidou Yuuto dan Gouenji Shuuya, tentu saja akan membantu, kalau saja satu tangan milik Hiroto dan Fubuki tidak turut mengepung mereka.

"Haruna... kau...?"

Wanita berambut biru, mengencangkan cekikannya, mengabaikan panggilan dari sang kakak. "Jadi inilah, alasan Yang Mulia Shuuya tidak mau kembali. Karena anak ini!" tidak mempedulikan sang pemuda militer yang sudah meringis menahan sakit.

"Natsumi? Inikah kakakmu, Endou Mamoru?" Yuuka bertanya, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil itu sedikit pun, ia begitu fokus kepada Kazemaru, selaku orang yang membuat kakaknya tidak ingin pulang.

Wajar kalau ia berpikir begitu. Habis, Kazemaru keluar dari rumah Gouenji, sih.

"Benar," sahut gadis cilik itu singkat. Sama seperti Yuuka, ia tidak melepas tatapannya dari Kazemaru.

Anak militer itu tidak mengindahkan semua yang mereka katakan. Fokusnya hanya satu. Yang membuatnya amat terkejut hanya satu. Alasannya hanya berdiam diri juga hanya satu.

Endou... serius ingin membunuhnya?

Bukannya... bukannya Endou itu temannya? Sahabatnya?

Kenapa Endou malah mengacungkan kaliber hitam mengerikan itu dengan tangannya ke arah Kazemaru?

... tidak... mungkin...

Kazemaru benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Namun semuanya adalah kenyataan...

... ia akan mati di tangan Endou, sekarang juga.

"Tembak dia, Kak Mamoru."

Kazemaru tahu, kalimat perintah itu ditujukan untuk Endou, dari adiknya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia sedikit iri pada Endou, yang masih bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang kakak seperti yang ia impikan, tapi...

... bila permintaan sang adik adalah membunuh sahabat, Kazemaru tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Jelas, dahulu, Kazemaru selalu menginginkan keluarga. Namun jika keluarganya itu menyuruhnya membunuh teman, Kazemaru tak begitu menginginkannya lagi.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya pilu. Bagaimanapun, keadaan dulu dan sekarang jauh berbeda. Endou kini bukan temannya, bukan sahabatnya, dan bukan _partner_-nya lagi.

Kini, Endou adalah salah seorang dari sekelompok manusia yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dia sudah bukan Endou yang Kazemaru kenal lagi. Bukan Endou yang menjadi _partner_-nya dahulu. Bukan Endou yang menjadi temannya dulu. Bukan Endou yang adalah sahabatnya di masa lalu. Bukan Endou yang senantiasa tersenyum untuknya. Bukan Endou yang selalu mencolek dagunya. Bukan Endou yang-

"Endou..."

-pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kazemaru.

Seandainya saja Kazemaru bertemu Endou di saat yang normal, maksudnya, dalam keadaan tidak ingin dibunuh, maka ia bersumpah akan memeluk Endou seketika itu juga.

Rasa rindu yang si cantik rasakan, kini terbayar dengan racun memilukan, dari orang yang selama ini ingin sekali ditemuinya.

"Kalian... tolong mundur..."

Maka, ia akan memutuskan satu hal.

"Aku hanya ingin dibunuh di tangan Endou."

Karena Endou sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, maka ia akan membuat Endou tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Mati di tangan Endou.

Segera, kelima yang lain menarik tangan mereka, membiarkan Endou tetap berada di posisinya semula.

Sekejap, Haruna melirik kakak kandungnya. Kidou balik menatap sang adik. "Aku dan Yuuka datang untuk mencari kalian, sekaligus membantunya untuk menghabisi 'penahan' kakaknya," ucap wanita itu tajam. Namun Kidou dapat melihat gurat kerinduan di mata biru adiknya.

Gouenji menghela napasnya, bersyukur di dalam hati karena kepungan mereka sudah dilepaskan. "Kalian pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh Kazemaru," katanya. Memegang pinggang berbalut kaus hitamnya dengan satu tangan, kebetulan hari ini lumayan dingin, pakai baju warna gelap akan lebih baik. "Aku sudah bisa melihat alasan kalian, Haruna, Yuuka, tapi untuk yang lain, terutama pemuda bernama Endou, aku masih perlu penjelasan."

Natsumi ganti mengacungkan pedangnya pada sang pewaris asli tahta kerajaan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kami diskusikan denganmu, Yang Mulia. Ini urusan pribadi," mata merah memicing, melirik Endou sulung sedikit, memastikannya untuk tetap berada di posisi.

Dokter itu menghela napas singkat. Heh, susah sekali meyakinkan Natsumi, dari dulu anak itu memang keras kepala. Statusnya sebagai yang paling muda di tempat itu saat ini, tidak menyurutkan kemampuan berdebatnya. Bahkan di hadapan kedua Gouenji.

Ingin sekali Gouenji Shuuya memutar mata, tapi sungguh, jangankan memutar mata, mengernyitkan dahi saja ia tak bisa. Matanya harus senantiasa dalam keadaan waspada, supaya nanti tidak menjadi santapan pedang ramping Natsumi.

"Dengar, Gadis Cilik," ucapnya, membuat sang gadis cilik yang dimaksud menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, tidak terima dipanggil gadis cilik meskipun itulah kenyataannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan apakah itu urusan pribadi atau bukan. Tapi tolong, jika memang benar-benar pribadi, maksudku, yah, sungguhan masalah pribadi seperti yang kau bilang, jangan libatkan kami. Aku dan Yuu tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Bukan, itu bukan pernyataan terang-terangan bahwa ia takut. Ia hanya ingin mendengar alasan dari satu orang. Ia hanya...

... tidak habis pikir juga, mengapa orang bernama Endou ini mau membunuh Kazemaru?

Memang, sih, mulutnya menyebalkan. Baiklah, lebih dari menyebalkan. Masih kurang? Baiklah, sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, begitu-begitu, Kazemaru menjunjung tinggi persahabatan, buktinya, ia selalu mencemaskan keadaan Endou, bahkan akan mencari Endou sendiri walau tidak diizinkan karena masih terluka. Dan anak itu...

... sangat menyayangi Endou, lebih dari yang semua orang bayangkan.

Bahkan Kazemaru sendiri terkadang tak sadar, bahwa ia menyayangi Endou. Mungkin saja rasa sayang itu sudah jauh lebih membuncah dibanding saat anak itu terakhir kali bertemu Endou, ditambah dengan rasa rindu yang luar biasa.

Ha, apa jadinya kalau perasaan sayang dan rindunya, dibalas dengan todongan senjata?

Sungguh, Gouenji tak mau membayangkannya.

Fubuki mendengus seketika, dengan seringaian tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Kami berdua memiliki dendam padanya," ucapnya, menunjuk Hiroto dengan ibu jari.

Kidou mengenal Kira Hiroto. Sangat. Begitu juga dengan Gouenji.

"Anak ini mematahkan kakinya lima atau enam tahun yang lalu," lanjut si pemuda merah, ganti menunjuk Fubuki. "Dan aku..." ia berbalik, menatap Kazemaru yang berada di belakangnya, menyentuh punggung anak militer itu sebelum mencengkeram kaus biru yang ia kenakan sendiri, di bagian dada.

"Kau tidak pernah sadar..." sebuah ungkapan yang ia tujukan pada pemuda yang masih membelakanginya. Yang sebenarnya hanya masih, ya, masih, selalu, dan selamanya, hanya akan menatap kepada satu orang. Endou.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Berbicara seakan hanya ia dan Kazemaru yang berada di sini.

"Tapi, aku memiliki dendam padamu..."

Mengungkapkan kata hati seolah hanya ada mereka berdua yang mendengar. Tak mempedulikan tatapan kaget dari semua orang.

"Kelahiranmu membuat kakakku mati!"

Semua, termasuk Endou.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak kau masih berada di lingkungan istana. Ibumu adalah kakakku, Kira Hitomiko."

Ketika Hiroto mengucapkan nama guru mereka, Kidou dan Gouenji serentak menyahut dalam hati. 'Sudah kuduga,' batin Gouenji, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali.

Hanya demi melihat kepala Hiroto yang bersandar di punggung Kazemaru.

_Aneh_, ia mendesis. Seraya memegangi kaus hitamnya di bagian dada. _Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali? Apa yang terjadi di sini?_

Hiroto mundur, membiarkan Kazemaru tidak lagi menyangga kepalanya. Sadar kondisi, ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kazemaru fokus menatap kepada satu orang saja, seperti dulu.

Saat itu, semua orang yang ada di sana, bersumpah melihat setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi Kazemaru. Ketika tetes air mata itu turun ke sebelah mulutnya, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat lirih.

"Seharusnya... aku yang mati. Bukan dia..."

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Endou melepas satu bijih timah panas.

Tepat ke dada Kazemaru.

"_Namaku Endou, kau siapa?"_

_"Kazemaru."_

_Kepingan-kepingan, tanpa disadari, terus terekam dalam ingatan._

"_Nanti kalau sudah lulus, kau mau ke mana, Kazemaru__?"_

"_Ya, tentu saja ke medan perang. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?" _

Kepingan kenangan saat ia masih bersama Endou.

"_Aku ingin mencari keluargaku. Aku yakin mereka masih hidup!"_

Kenangan saat mereka masih bersama.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kazemaru."_

_Ingatan akan waktu yang sangat ia inginkan untuk tetap berhenti di sana saja._

"_Cuma dua puluh lima kilo? Kau bercanda, Kazemaru?"_

_Saat mereka masih tertawa bersama. Menangis bersama. Gembira bersama. Dan sedih bersama._

Samar, Kazemaru berusaha untuk melihat wajah Endou. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sampai ketika ia menangkap sebuah luncuran kata dari mulut Endou;

"Maafkan aku... Ichi..."

Menghempaskan tubuh Kazemaru ke tanah bersalju putih tanpa ampun. Salju yang putih dan bersih itu, telah ternoda darah yang merah. Suasana yang saat itu amat hening, telah ternoda suara bising hentakan peluru.

Untuk sesaat, semua orang yang melihat langsung kejadian itu, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan...

... tak mampu bergerak barang sesentimeter pun.

Dan Endou, sangat yakin bahwa mulut Kazemaru mengatakan sesuatu, tepat sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia ucapkan bertahun-tahun mereka berpasangan. Sesuatu yang merupakan jawaban dari segala yang Endou rasakan...

.

.

"_**Sayonara, Endou. Aku juga menyukaimu..."**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**CAST**_

_**Kazemaru Ichirouta**_

_**Endou Mamoru**_

_**Gouenji Shuuya**_

_**Kidou Yuuto**_

_**Kira Hiroto**_

_**Endou Natsumi**_

_**Kidou Haruna**_

_**Gouenji Yuuka**_

_**Fubuki Shirou**_

_**Kira Hitomiko**_

_**Shuu**_

_**.**_

_**DIRECTOR**_

_**Tsubaki Audhi**_

_**.**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO**_

_**Allah SWT**_

_**My lovely mother**_

_**My lovely brothers**_

_**Kiriichi23**_

_**Draco de Laviathan**_

_**Nesia-chan Oga Jiggy**_

_**aquaberry/Kuroka**_

_**edogawa ruffy**_

_**The Fallen Kuriboh**_

_**Saint-Chimaira**_

_**Kuroyin9**_

_**Watanabe Mayuyu**_

_**Akari Hikari**_

_**Fanatik Ina11**_

_**And all of you who read this fic!**_

_**.**_

A/N:

Ending-nya menggantung kah? Kalau menggantung, akan saya buatkan chapter bonus, tapi kalau menurut kalian ending-nya tidak menggantung, tidak akan saya buatkan...

Terima kasih telah mengikuti alur fic ini hingga akhir~ Saya selaku author sangat mengucapkan terima kasih~!

Sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya~!


End file.
